Its because of him that our lives changed for the better
by bajy
Summary: I was thinking of this scenario, what if Shiguraki and Kurogiri never became part of the league of villains? what if Shiguraki was never found by All For One, What if they were found on the streets as kids by Izuku? what would happen then? (some character's will be genderswap)
1. Broken hearts and new hope part 1

**I decided to do another what if?** **This time I was thinking "what if shiguraki and kurugiri were never villains? what if they were both orphans on the street and Izuku found them instead of All For One? what would happen then?"** **SO. .. I decided to give it a shot on an interesting tale i've been thinking of while I was away from home** **. No cursing will appear here and** **I only own the story here, I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **So sorry for not doing much on my profile, i've been very busy, so this latest story took longer to make then I thought**

"talking"

 _thinking'_

 _~enjoy~_

 **xxx**

The skyes were clear on a brisk sunny morning in a city in Tokyo, full of people with most of them having powers called Quirks while some didn't have any. Everyone was busy going on and about with their everyday lives unware of the presence of those hiding from them.

Alley ways in a big citys, any city actually, were not uncommon as they were usually taken to either use as a shortcut or to sneak around and hide, some for secret meets ... but for other cases they were used to hide within the shadows of them, and for some there hiding from the world to avoid ridicule and rejection especially if you had something that could be potentially dangerous to others...

Such as the case for two young orphan boys, one being Tomura Shiguraki, Although supposingly he had a different name but was too young to remember and it was changed to this Due his father not wanting his real name being traced back to him, and the other who was slightly older then him by 4 months Kurogiri Fujiwara.

Shiguraki wore only a black long sleeve shirt wirh blue pants and was had very pale skin that looked kind of sickly and had short pale blue hair and apple red eyes, Kurogiri wore a white shirt with a tattered brown vest and hand and green hand me down pants and had kind of tan but pale still skin with short black hair and luminous yellow eyes, neither wore shoes and were covered on dirt and scraches.

Both of them were young kids, about the age of kindergarten (4, going on 5), orphan runaway's on the streets, homeless, lost, not to mention hungry and lonely, all because of their quirks.

Quirks were supposed to be amazing gifts, but for these two it only seem to be curses they were born with.

For Shiguraki his Quirk was Decay: anything he touchs wil cripple up getting weaker until it Decays away and leaves nothing but a pilr of ashes and dust within seconds for objects. On humans its dangerous and can cause them severe pain, even death. Its also dangerous to himself too. But it only works if he has all 5 digits on the object or person in question, if he leaves on finger out he can touch things without crippling them unintentionally.

And as for Kurogiri, his Quirk is Warp Gate: he can teleport himself and any one and items to anywhere but he needs to know the location in question to work. It can also be used to stop people fighting in some cases. But if he closes the gate while someone is in it be it whole body or a apart of their body it'll rip them apart. He can also hide his face and true form with his Quirk by covering his body (but not his clothes) or his whole form in a black and purple ominous mist, the only thing you can see besides his eyes if you look hard enough and touch is the metal collar around his neck.

They were both dumped at the same orphanage by their real parents because they feared them and didn't want them when they were much younger, too young to remember them. But things were not much better there either, they already knew that their quirks could be severely dangerous if they were not careful as they had accidentally caused a few incidents to happen because of them, damages on the orphanage along with children's toys and clothes and even hurting some and even badly purely by accident to name a few, even when they practice to control them everyone even the caretakers feared and loathed them. The two were close and had the others backs despite their tragic lives, brothers to the other. Nobody would adopt them either, mainly because the everyone would either lock them up until adoption day was over or everyone would recommend the parents not to and bad rumors were spread around to. Why the people at the orphanage kept them was beyond their minds.

Things only got worse as of last night round midnight, the caretakers could not take it anymore. They wanted to get rid of them, put them out of their misery, so they would not have to deal with them anymore. Nobody would care if they were their still here or gone, they just wanted them out of their lives. But they had to be sure that no one, not even the heroes knew about this or they would be in trouble.

The two were young but they certainly knew what Death was, They knew they couldn't stay.

Well it just so happens at that time the duo had been planning on escaping their prison of a so called home. They were awake at the time when they overheard the caretakers talking about it. Crippling a window to dust they escaped just as one of the caretakers, the top head of them next to the headmaster, came on with a walter PPK100 with a silencer on it intending to shoot them in the heads to end it quick and painlessly.

They escaped with only a graze or two on them and ran like there was no tomorrow. No surprise that no one filed a missing persons report to the police by the time morning came, by then they two had already gotten pretty far from the orphanage, so far that they don't know where it was or where they were even. Neither of them had ever been outside of the grounds of that place and were not told where they were other then Karakura town so they had no clue what it looked liked besides being a four story building and where it was, let alone what part of Japan it was in and they were in right now as they had hitched a few stow away rides on some buses and trains, to scared and tired to keep track how many though Kurogiri was pretty sure they were way in the middle of Japan, if not then a little away from the middle of it.

They hid in the Alley the first chance they got where they could rest, hide and even cry (well first Shiguraki scratched at his neck in frustration and anger with 4 of his fingers (a bad habit of his) for a a little while before he broke down into tears with Kurogiri who tried to stop himself from crying but failed) in private as people were starting to appear on the streets going about with their lives.

Neither knew how long they were their nor how long they've been crying for but neither cared as all of what they faced came hurdling at them with full force.

"Its..*Sniffle*.. its not fair... why..." Shiguraki started as he sobbed, "Why us?... *sob* What did we... *sniffle* do to deserve this?.. Why... Why were we born.. *sniffle* with these curses? .."

"We just want.. *sob* want to have ... a family. .. *Sniffle*... is.. is that hard to ask..?" Kurogiri cried as he desperately tried to fruitlessly wipe the never ending tears away, ".. were we... mistakes?"

".. we.. *sniffle* we never asked for.. *sob* this!" Shiguraki cried to no one.

"Why. .. why can't they see that *Sob* .. we just.. we just...*sniffle* .." Kurogiri exclaimed as he fell on his knees next to his brother who at with his back against the wall.

"... why won't the pain end..?"

".. why were we born?.."

They both continued to cry their hearts out, the crushing feeling of being lost, homeless, unwanted, unloved, forgottenness and pain on various levels hitting them hard.

They cried as no one heard them nor their wailing... or so they believed.

A soft light pair of footfalls coming close to them fell on the deaf ears of the two boys who were practically drowning in their misery as they believed that they were doomed to be ridiculed and hated for the rest of their lives. ..

.. that was until the voice of a young boy was heard as they perked up in surprise:

"Are you two okay?"

They both lifted their heads when they heard that, the source of it coming from a little boy around their age judging by his voice and appearence. He wore an orange shirt, green shorts, white socks and red and white tena-shoes, his skin was a pale (but heathly unlike the two boys) tan with dark green short hair that was kinda messy and curly and his eyes were the color of emeralds.

On his face was a look that they were not use to seeing but at the same time confused and surprised them: a look of concern and worry, especially after seeing they were scratched up and even had some bullet grazes on them, two on the black haired boy with one on his left cheek and one on his arm left arm, and the blue haired had 3 with one on his left thine, one under his chin on the right side and one on his left wrist.

The grazes had already long since stopped bleeding and dried up, but still they may (if they haven't already started to) get infected if they were not treated soon. Everything else was just minor.

"You're both hurt!" The Green haired boy exclaimed, "You two need to get to a hospital right now!"

When he said that the two had stiffed up, Faces showed fear and apprehensiveness as the green boy saw, leaving him confused though his expression didn't change, _'was is something I said?'_ he wondered

There was no way the two could go to the hospital, ANY hospital for that matter, they would be asked about where they came from and how they got into this mess, and chances were they the people at their old so-called home would deny any accusations thrown at them and they would be forced to go back there and suffer even more, or be sent to another orphanage or foster home where things might get worse for them.

"W-we can't!" Shiguraki protested, fear in his voice, "We can't go! Just go away!"

"I won't!" the stranger protested himself, "You two need help, and You guy's shouldn't be here all by yourselves, someone could hurt you both-!"

"We're already hurt," Shiguraki countered, visibly shaking as he helded himself, with both of his pinkies sticking out as to not hurt himself, turning away from him, "We don't need anyones help, we're fine on our own, just go away!"

"But why? Why won't you go seek help?" the green boy pointed out.

"Its not that we don't want to," Kurogiri answered, trying to calm his now shaking brother, "We just can't."

"But why?" the stranger asked again, wanting to understand.

"Its none of your business!" Shiguraki barked out in anger.

"Tomura-" Kurogiri scolded but was cut off as his brother continues:

"We're nothing but walking curses that no one wants, its was made clear by our ex-parents and those who were supposed to take care of us that we would only bring everyone misery! Besides we're dangerous!"

"But why?" the stranger asked again, his concern growing deeper at this.

But neither of the boys answered, which confused the green haired boy until the blue haired boy turn back around, though his head was still cased down, and proceeded to grab a large discarded, empty soda can.

What he saw surprised him.

It turned grey as ash until it crippled into nothing as it dust particales some to vanish into nothingness as well.

Then the black haired boy allowed his Quirk to show, his body except his clothes turned into a black and purple mist covering his true form, the metal collar round his neck was visible and his eyes showing but took on a somewhat misty appearence too and made his yellow eyes eerie. Then he turned his whole form into a misty mass where you would think that he had no physical form, then the blue haired boy stuck his hand through the black mass and a small mass of the stuff appeared next to the green haired boy as he saw the boys hand come through it in front of him before he retracted it and the other boy stayed like this for a while before he returned to his real form.

"I believe thats enough of a demonstration." Kurogiri said before he cased his head back down.

"Go ahead, run," Shiguraki dared him as he turn his face away from him again not wanting this boy to see his and Kurogiri's weakness, "Sneer, yell, everyone's been doing that since they hate our Quirks after seeing that they are curses... Who wouldn't hate something that can only hurt someone?"

This was more directed at himself then both him and Kurogiri, because his Quirk working directly on Full contact, he could turn things to dust instantly (in some cases almost instantly depending on the size of the object) and hurt people to a serious degree, some people hated him more the Kurogiri.

Right now he was exexpecting the boy to turn away and run, start throwing rocks at them, yell bad things at them, get the police, any of those things to name a few on the top of his head as they've been through these scenarios before.

But what he said was completely unexpected, in fact shocking.

"I don't hate them... I think they're cool!!"

Disbelief shook the two boys as they turn back to the third boy, eyes widen in shock, confused and were left without words.

The green haired has a look of awe and excitement with a big smile plastering his face, something the two were not use to see and couldn't believe they were see.

 _'Is this real? Did he really just say that?'_ The two boys thought in unison.

They pinched themselves already, they were still there.

"w-w-... What?" Kurogiri was the first to say in a stuttering whisper.

The green haired boy nodded as he continued, "I mean it! They're cool! Really cool! I mean yeah in the wrong hands they could be as dangerous as you say, BUT in the right hands they can be used for good! With those Quirks they can be really helpful! Like if you were to take out a hug garbage bag thats to heavy for you to carry a long way you could either make a portal that leads to the garbage can making the trip easier or you can disintegrate the trash until its nothing but a small pile of dust thats easier to clean up. And if you're going to be late to go somewhere you can transport there with time to spare. And if you're trapped somewhere with no way out you can make your own exit with either of those Quirks. And if you need to reach something but it's too far you can open a portal and reach with no problem. If you rake leaves in a pile and need to throw them away you can turn it to dust and either let the wind carry it away or sweep it up just fine."

The boy just kept going on and on, gushing about how helpful their quirks would be, and how amazing they were, for what seemed like hours.

Neither could think of what to say or do about this, both seem to be frozen in place as the boy took a few steps closer, but cautiously as to not frighten them but made sure he was not to close to them to make them uncomfortable.

Neither of them minded as they were too busy in their own thoughts, this had to be a joke right? He couldn't mean what he was saying, could he? Still... why was he still here? why did his voice sound genuine? excited instead of scared?

The more he talked, smiled and seem to have a friendly atmosphere around them, to their own suprise, the less scared and upset they were, negativity seem to slip slowly away from them.

But what he said next shocked them more then ever.

"... With enough training, With Quirks like yours, you two could be heroes!"

Their eyes widened in shock as the gasped soft but sharply at this.

 _'Did... did he really just say that?..'_ the two thought as they looked at each in disbelief before they turn back to the boy, _'Did he really just say. .. that... we could. .. become heroes?'_

Nobody, and I mean NOBODY ever said anything like that to them, ever. All their lives they were only told that their Quirks would be something that villains would have and feared that they would even though the two boys NEVER wanted to be villains, they wanted to use their Quirks for good things but were never given the chance nor told that they could.

But this boy... he...

They felt something starting to break from inside them, but not in a bad way, instead however it felt like something lifting something off their shoulders, something started to flow within them, something building up until is would burst out of them. They didn't know what I was though.

"Do... do you... mean that?" Kurogiri asked him in overwhelming shock.

"You're. .. You're joking. ..right?" Shiguraki asked, a part of him in shock, a part of him hopeful and a part of him trying to tell himself that this boy was just messing with them, that he didn't mean it, that he was trying to hurt them like everyone else had.

But the boy showed it on his face, how serious he was. His sincerity never ceased, Nothing of deception nor spite was present as he said this:

"Absolutely and I'm NOT joking! "

The boy then took a few steps closer to the two, seeing that they didn't flinch back at this and only gawk at what he said, their eyes seem moist on the surface, he took it as a sign that they won't yell at him or run and weren't as fearful as they were earlier.

Looking at them more closely he could see that they were really wore for wear, their current state just screamed exhaustion, pain on more then just the physical level, and the look in their eyes almost seem to be pleading for help, desperate to find hope in their situation.

"I may not know what you two have been through, or what kind of pain you've been carrying on yourself," The strange boy started, showing some sadness, Sympathy (to their ever growing shock) towards them, "And I may not understand why nobody would at least give you two a chance, lend a helping hand even, but here's one thing I do know... you two did nothing to deserve any of this pain!"

The two orphan boys just stared at him, a little startled by his out burst, not sure what to say as their doubt started to fade even though they still could not believe what they were hearing.

The boy continues as he got serious, some tears started to form but none fell at all:

"Just because you two have Quirks that are very powerful and may SEEM dangerous, it does NOT mean that they ARE dangerous because I can see that neither of you want to use your Quirks to hurt people, you don't want to hurt anyone, right?"

Without realizing it, the two, who had same tears building up in their eyes but didn't seem to know that, whispered almost inaudibly with their voices almost choked up, ".. y-y-Yes.."

The boy continues: "You two have been judged unfairly, Neither of you chose your Quirks, but they are yours, No one else's, You want to use them for good, Not evil. You're not monsters, you're kids like me, You need help, if those people who hurt you both can't see that, if no one else will, then that's their problem, NOT yours. You both deserve better then this, you need help, You deserve to be happy, Not miserable and abandoned and treated so unfairly."

They continue to feel something break inside them as tears threaten to burst out at any second, their breathing becoming swallow, having a hard time denying that this was a dream they were having as Shiguraki's guard as well as his hands fell to his sides while Kurogiri fell on his knees, neither able to take their eyes off of this boy.

This boy kept saying so many things that neither of them ever heard anyone told them, and secretly hoped, desired, to hear for so long, he just kept breaking through their barriers they put up in their hearts as the last one was close to crumbling.

The boy knelt down to meet them both at eye level, Offering them a smile filled with warmth, kindness and sympathy. The fire in his eyes never ceased their shining glow as his emerald green eyes met ruby red and topaz yellow eyes.

"I wanna be a Hero like All Might, Like him I wanna help people and Smile to show them that things will be okay, like right now..." He told them before he slowly offered his hand to them, "I wanna help you guys, Help you to live better lives then this, Help you so you can show everyone that you're here to help them, That your Quirks are something not be feared and can be helpful, that you will not hurt them, Together we can show them that and prove how wrong those people were who hurt you two, That you CAN become heroes. ... What do you say?"

Tears finally fell as that final dam within them had bursted, though silently, as new found hope shined in their eyes, Neither them could hold it back any longer as they launched themselves at him, Wrapping their arms around chest (Kurogiri) and neck (Shiguraki with two of his fingers up on each hand so he didn't hurt him by accident), hugging him, clinging unto him like their life's depended on it as they both cried out, letting out all their sorrow, pain, anguish, frustration, anger, loneliness, despair, Frustration, fear, misery, Heart break and doubt that they kept pent up inside them for so long, Just letting it all out as the boy, who was startled by this reactions but then relaxed after a moment, returned the hug as he held them close, closing his eyes as his Smile continued to show, as the three sat their in their hug with no one to disturb them.

The boy allowed them to cry it all out, knowing that they need this and that if he was All Might he'd do the very same thing for those who were in the situation that these boys were in.

Though he was able to get through to them he somehow knew that they would need time to mend their wounds, not just physically mind you, and to help them overcome the challenges that await them ahead, but he was going to help them no matter what.

They needed a home first and foremost, a real home, and he knew just the place.

 **xxxx**

"Here we are!" The Green haired boy announced as the 3 boys stood in front of the door of his house in a complex apartment.

After the boys had finally stopped crying and let out the pain they had kept inside, after telling him their names The boy who had revealed his name to be Izuku Midoriya offered, insisted, that the two boys could stay with him and his mother as it would be the best option since the two will obviously refuse to go to an orphanage and the boys house would be better then sleeping on the streets, after a moment of hesitation they accepted.

Kurogiri offers to transport them all to his house, or at least as close as possible as he had explained that His Quirk only works if he knew the location of where to transport to whether in the area or somewhere out of his line of sight. Thankfully for them when Izuku told him his address the warp gate child remembered passing the area of his home even though it was vague it was good enough for them.

Traveling via warp gate made the trip shorter and helped to avoid people staring at them, thankfully they didn't run into anyone either on their way up to Izuku's house.

Taking the key from under the door mat, Izuku unlocked the door before entering with the two boys after putting the keep back under the door mat.

"I'm home!" Izuku called out to his mom after closing the door behind him. "And I brought some new friends over, they need help!"

Just as Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mom, came to greet her son and his new friends, Upon seeing the state of the two boys her son brought home her smile instantly fell as a deep look of Shock and worry plastered her face as she rushed over to the trio, startling all but Izuku as Inko knelt down to meet them at eye level.

"Are you both okay?! Does anything hurt?! who did this to you both?!" And such questions she asked them in deep concern.

Neither of them were prepared for this nor Knew how to answer her as Shiguraki and Kurogiri NEVER had experience talking to an adult, let alone a stranger, that meant them no harm since they only came across ones that were cruel to them. Coming across a kind hearted person seemed nonexistent until they met Izuku.

Both were shaking a bit, Neither able to say anything as they saw the clear resemblance between Izuku and this woman who was his mother though she didn't have Izuku's freckles.

They could not help but be jumpy as the worrying adult was checking on their bodys to see if there were other injuries on them that were not visible because of their clothes. Aside from being pretty filthy, and having some scratches, bruises and grazes they were okay.

"Both of you come with me." she told them as she soon stood back up and took their hands, leading them to the living room as they stumbled, still in shock and not sure how to react, as Inko then told her son, "Izuku please grab the first aid kit from the bathroom along with a bowl of hot water and a cloth and bring them to the living room."

"Right!" Her son replied as he went to get the items requested.

As they were lead into the living room, the two orphan boys looked around them, it was a nice one, simple but had an unfamiliar homely touch to it, there was a couch, arm chair, coffee table, a nice big screen t.v. on a big dresser, a nice house plant, a simple kitchen table, several pictures on frames hanging on the walls and there was even a see-through siding glass door that lead to a decent size balcony which had a small table, two chairs and a small but good sized clothing line pole.

The two were uneased but in awe as they've never been in a place like this, though that was understandable for them.

Inko could tell that they unsure but in awe as if they were not use to seeing a place like this, judging by their reaction earlier and the way they look now she could only assume that they had had a very hard time for who knows how long? and while she doesn't know their story, she could see that they really need help.

Leading them to the couch she had the boys sit on it, told them gently, just as Izuku came in with the items that his mother told him to get.

Inko began working on the boys bumps, bruises and cuts, Cleaning not only the cuts, scratches and grazes but also the dirt they had on their faces with the wash cloth and hot water. For the boys to their surprised (though they were too shocked about all of this to begin with to even think about trying to move away from this womans gentle touch as she cleaned and patched them up) while the damp cloth when it touched their cuts stung for a bit, the warmth from it was... nice, pleasant, comforting even as they (one at a time) leaned into it and sigh in bliss without really acknowledging their actions at that moment as they were to focused on the warmth they were receiving from this.

Why this felt so nice? why they didn't push her way while they had the chance? why she was fretting over them like this (well them in general)? and more questions popped up in their heads as this continued.

After a while Inko had done her job as she was satisfied with her work seeing boys faces not only clean but also seeing them patched up good as new.

"There, good as new," Inko chimed before she asked them, gently, "Does anywhere else hurt? Do you both feel better?"

This startled them out of their train of thought as they were trying to fathom all of this.

"N-no Ma'am. .. We're f-fine now tha-thanks to y-y-you." Kurogiri replied nervously as he rubbed his now bandaged arm, blushing slightly.

Shiguraki nodded in agreement, fast but Awkwardly.

Inko nodded, "Your welcome. Now then, is anyone hungry?"

At that moment the boys stomachs growl very loudly, causing the both of them to blush pretty hard, Inko giggled at this while Izuku smiled with her at this response.

 **First short story, second chapter coming soon (hopefully).**

 **And yes I did use the name (first or last name, I forgot) of Kurogiri's voice actor if you've noticed that XD**


	2. Update

**I just want to let you guys know that me updating chapters to the story may take a while. I have things I need to take care of that home, especially since my mom's been sick and I have to do my hardest to help around the house more however I can and try to get my chores done and such everyday, plus I have other things I need to do outside of fanfiction and the computer itself you know? Chores and physical activity ain't gonna do itsel** **f, and do need to rest from all of that**

 **I don't want to seem like I'm lollygagging cause I'm not, I want to let you guys know so that you won't get angry at me or worry for the slow updates**

 **So please be patient with me. okay**

 **Plus I only just started doing a story with chapters so it'll take some time to get into the flow**

 **Thanks for your review's and thank you for liking the story so far, have a good day!**

 **P.S. I was thinking of who should I genderswap, I was thinking of some of the boys being female instead.**

 **Plus I was thinking of shipping, need to decide who to ship.**

 **BUT here's the thing, I'm only into single boy x girl shippings, no love triangles, no boy boy/girl girl romances, no p e r v e r t e d content, lesbianism, gay content, nothing like that!**

 **AND the boy has to be older then the girl.**

 **You don't have to agree with me, but these are my personal preferences. okay?** **Don't get mad at me please, everyone has different opinions after all, force is just a worthless struggle.**

 **STILL I would like to hear you thoughts here on my choices for later chapters:**

 **Koda, Todoroki, and Kirishima will be genderswapped. They will be female.**

 **shipping:**

 **Izuku x Fem Todoroki**

 **Tomura x Fem Koda (or Kendo; still undecided on that)**

 **Kurogiri x Momo**

 **TetsuTetsu x Fem Kirishima**

 **Bakugo x Ochacho (just a bit)**

 **Leave a comment on this please!** **And I would love to hear your suggestions on who should I ship and genderswap!**


	3. Broken hearts and new hope part 2

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story so far! I wasn't expecting reviews right away, so it was a neat surprise.**

 **By the way, Thank you for your ideas, they are clever, I shall think about it, and funny you should say that Hardcasekara, I have ideas in mind and then some, you'll have to read for yourself to see cause you know the drill: no spoilers.**

 **By the way, who is Shihai, I don't think I remember who that is?**

 **I only own the story, I don't own my hero academia like I said.**

 **Now here's chapter 2!**

Never had they thought that they would ever have a real meal like this, not just given bread, water, fruit on an occasion, but a REAL meal, one that tastes more delicious then what they were use to eating.

It was a simple lunch to most people: rice, beef stew, Fresh cheese bread, and salad. But to them it was a feast fit for kings.

Sighs of satisfaction and relief came out of them, smiling as Shiguraki and Kurogiri rubbed their stomaches in bliss as they finished their meals.

Inko smiled at this along with Izuku, happy to see them smiling for once with full stomaches.

Albeit they were hesitant at first to take a bite at first, staring at their food as if it were poisoned, even seemed a little fidgety in their seats. But once Izuku showed them that it was safe to eat they took a bite, which made their eyes lit up like stars before they dug right in in a quick pace, at some point choked on their food a bit before being pat on the back by Inko and giving then tall glasses of Apple juice to help, telling then gently to eat slower so to avoid that and saviour the flavor and taste of it.

Inko could tell there was more to these boys then she knows more then what she's seen, Who had introduced themselves to her and she did the same, judging by the way they were eating a little bit ago, how they were acting, and at some point they even had tears in their eyes, though none fell and they hid them when they ducked their heads and wiped their tears away.

She wasn't a detective like Sherlock Holmes, but she did have a keen eye for detail. Whether this was from learning from reading detective stories lately or a motherly intuition at play, she believes its mainly the latter.

She wanted to ask them about what they been through, but she chose not to, at least not right away. She wanted the boys to know that they were safe and they could trust them before she asked and make calls about this.

She was pretty sure of one thing: these poor boys must be victims of child abuse, which was a very delicate subject, hence why she didn't asked them right away, she had a feeling that Izuku was going to tell her how she found them, but whether he forgot at the moment but would remember to tell her later or he wanted to wait until things died down a bit? she guess it was the former. Izuku is bright in some aspects but he is still a kid after all.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed the lunch I made," Inko said, "You two must've been starving."

"You have no idea Mrs. Midoriya." Kurogiri said with a sigh.

"I Can't remember the last time I had a meal this good and filling." Shiguraki said, though it was more of a quiet whisper that was barely audible, though Inko heard him.

While Inko kept a smile on her face on the outside, on the inside however she mentally frowned at that.

She only just met them not too long ago but already she could tell that they've been through a lot, too much for two 4 year olds boys to experience.

Again she didn't know their story, but she will keep observing and help the boys for now until the time would be right to ask them.

As for Izuku, he saw the look in his mom's eyes, sympathy, sadness, like she wanted to ask them something, but chose not to, or at least not now.

Why that was? He didn't know.

"So, what do you boys like to do for fun?" Inko suddenly asked their two young guests, not wanting to seem like something was off.

The boys were not expecting to be asked that question since no one had ever asked them what they liked to do for fun nor anything they liked personally for that matter.

To them it seemed foreign, though didn't want to seem awkward to their hostess then they already had, so one of them (Shiguraki) replied after thinking for a bit on what to say until it hit him.

"W-We like to play h-h-hide and se-seek from time t-to time."

That was only half the truth, The boys did like to play that game with each other (though it seemed kinda stale since it was only just the two of them that would play it, not like they had a choice there), most of the time however it was spent as training trying to hide from their so called "Caretakers" when they did something that got them angry, or To hide from the other kids who want to pelt them with rocks or something that would do harm to them to make them miserable, or both, especially on Mondays (not everyone enjoys Monday's).

When he said that, that was when Izuku smiled as he chimed in, previous thoughts set at the back of his mind until later, "Mom, can Kurogiri, Tomura and I play hide and seek?" Izuku asked his mother, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Of course." Inko nodded, thinking it would be a great idea, "Tomura, Kurogiri, would you like that? To play hide and seek with my son?"

This took the boys by surprise (is there anything that won't take them by surprise today?), especially that... they said his first name.

Nobody wanted to play with them back at the orphanage, Nobody, because they were either scared of them or hated them or both, because of their quirks and what incidents they had caused by accident that was costly and brought terror in the house and money was strapped when some of the more expensive things that needed to be replaced got destroyed or if someone got hurt and needed a doctor by their quirks (again, not intentionally).

What surprised them the most was that Izuku was the first to called Shiguraki by his first name, instead of his last name.

While everyone at the orphanage called his brother by his first name, they called him by his last name, so much so that he was not use to being called by his first at all even when only Kurogiri was the only one who called him by his first name. When everyone said either of his names they said it with spite and resentment, fear and hatred especially. Same with Kurogiri though they were more spiteful towards Shiguraki. But when Izuku and his mom said it... there was none of that, instead there was... affection, kindness, gentleness. .. three things they weren't use to.

When they said them like that... it didn't make them flinch for once... instead it felt. ... wanted, Like they would never be turned away. ..

"S-sure," Kurogiri stuttered again, "We-We-we would love to p-play, r-right Tomura?"

"O-of course." Shiguraki said, nodding quickly, trying to hide his blush.

 **XXX** **(GONNA CALL SHIGURAKI BY HIS FIRST NAME FROM HERE ON OUT)**

 _'What a day,'_ was all the two could think of as the two boys laid in the sleeping bags that Inko gave them to use as they were in Izuku's room as it Izuku insisted on them staying with him for the night.

The rest of the day was full of surprises (unexpected but pleasant, even happy ones thankfully) for the boys.

They were actually able to play hide and seek with another person and for once it was more fun to play it then they could recall, Izuku was great at finding them, even better at hiding, so great that the two gave up after what seemed like hours trying to find him until he sprang at them yelling 'boo' to surprise them, he meant no harm from that because he was laughing happily and said it was a harmless prank as he explained and said he had fun with them and they were fun to play with and that surprises like that were for fun, and the two took a few moment to process this and realise this before they could not help but laugh as well with him as it seemed to be contagious. And it only grew when Izuku told them some hilarious jokes that made them fall to their knees. Neither of them could remember the last time they ever actually laughed like this, nor had fun playing with somebody else.

After that Izuku brought them over to the t.v. to watch the new All Might movie. The boys knew that there were heroes and what a t.v. was but they didn't know who All Might was though they heard his name once or twice from the other children and the adults at the orphanage, and they've never watched t.v. before, they told him that.

Mostly they were kept in a room, with nothing but an old matress and a dress to keep what little things they had (which they lost when they escaped from there), no one came in to help them nor play with them, only just to bring them food that was less then decent or to yell and scorn them, hurt them even, mainly this was from the adults.

They dare not tell him this though. Nor of the fact that while they've heard of some heroes here and there they were unaware of where these heroes were stationed, Most likely by the workers at the orphanage to keep the boys from finding them and getting the cops to Arrest the people at there for child abuse and neglectence.

They remember their conversation with Izuku:

"You don't know who All Might is?" Izuku in confusion, a bit of shock.

Izuku honestly never thought that there could people out there who didn't knew who he was.

"No, well not exactly," Kurogiri explained, "We've heard his name here and there, but one would tell us who he was."

"How come?" Izuku asked.

"...Well.. with our quirks ... we weren't company that someone wanted to be around. .." Kurogiri explained, hesitantly and only saying the main point of their case.

Izuku knew that they were in a really bad spot, he didn't know what it was and he wanted to ask them, but chose not to.

He had asked them on their way to his house in the apartment complex, but the two boys looked _very_ uncomfortable about it. Kurogiri said that they didn't want to talk about it right now as it was a ... sensitive subject for them, Izuku could see that and he understood, it bothered him a bit that they would not tell him there as he hoped he would help them more, but he knew to respect someone's personal space (his mother raised him to be polite and respectful to others) so he let it go for now.

So he instead smiled, and said, "Well today you're gonna learn all about him. Come on!"

He told them as he dragged them over to the t.v. just as the movie was about to begin.

To say they were amazed and awestruck would be an understatement for Tomura and Kurogiri. This Hero, All Might, was strong, fast, heroic, kind, selfless and always risked his live to save people with a Bright, assuring and fearless smile.

Izuku explained that he is the #1 hero, the symbol of peace, The best of the best in all of Japan, in the whole world really.

He told them of all the great things he's done, even showing them (with his mom's help and supervision) a video on the computer of when All might made his first grand debut that was recorded years ago.

It was thanks to Izuku that they were hooked on him, he even showed them the hero merchandise (mainly of All Might) he had, and played with some of his action figures. ( it took a bit of convincing though since the boys have never actually played with toys before)

Though Tomura was hesitant as he didn't want to accidentally destroy his belongings because of his quirk.

When He told him this, it got Izuku thinking for a bit before he ask him if there were some details to his quirk after he told him and his brother that he like to analyze people's quirks, heroes especially, and people who had amazing quirks in general, taking notes on their strengths and tactics and drawbacks on their quirks.

While this surprised them both as he was only (Quite literally) the same age as them though he seem to act like he was older then he looked in that regard, neither saw any harm in telling him.

First Tomura, then Kurogiri, as Izuku wrote it down in his notebook, putting as much carefully details as possible and make his writing not seem childish (his mom did have him take some writing classes to improve his hand writing which payed off). Showing him a bit more demonstrations with their quirks (Tomura disintegrating things that were of no use like a crippled up piece of paper, a broken dish and a broken pen).

Interesting Fact: Tomura's quirk only works on solid things, anything liquid based like water for example will render his quirk useless if he can't grasp something solid. And Kurogiri can even turn his whole body into the black mist that comes from his quirk making him not only more ominous and this makes him fast and levitate off the ground for a while but also harder to be ensnared by his enemies, and transform back afterwards.

He then seem to be in deep thought before his face brighten up as if an idea hit him.

Excusing himself for a minute he left the room leaving the boys confused for a few moments until Izuku came back with a pair of thick grey cotton gloves and a pair of scissors (Small safety scissors) with a smile on his face.

At first the two were more confused about why he brought those things and used the scissors to cut only the whole sleeves for the pink and ring finger of each glove, but then he told them as he was finished, putting the scissors down:

"When you told me about you quirk Tomura, it got me thinking... does your quirk work on things thats the same surface or does it work on all of them?"

That made him more confused, not exactly sure what him meant by that as he tilted his head a bit. What does he mean? He wondered to himself.

"like if a had something that was wood and something made of plastic or clothes, if you were to put one hand on them as they lay side by side at the same time, would it still work?" Izuku continued

When he said that, it was as if a ton of bricks had hit him as his eyes widened.

Come to think of it... had he ever actually thought of doing that with his quirk?

As far as memories serve he only touched and disintegrated things that were not two or more different surfaces, just the same like a whole frige or something.

Had he ever actually tried to experiment more on how his Quirk worked then what he had discovered?

He... wasn't sure... he never gave it a shot since was more focused on trying to survive the ill conditions of the accommodation's he and Kurogiri were forced to live in at the orphanage. Back when they were trying to not cause anyone any trouble then what they already did unintentionally and by accident.

Could he actually give it a try now that he wasn't there and dealing with that anymore?

"I... haven't actually. .. thought about that. .." Tomura told him truthfully, though nervously.

"Well we won't know unless we try right?" Kurogiri asked hopefully as it had hit him too that he never thought about that either.

"Right!" Izuku chimed before he handed him the gloves, his smile seem to not end with assurance, "So lets test it out and see. what do you say?"

Tomura looked at him before he looked at the gloves in his hand, as if contemplating on whether he should try or not.

He was hesitant as he feared that it wouldn't work... his Quirk was too dangerous, how could one tame a quirk like this? Sure he had practice on not using his whole hand on something or someone less he caused severe harm, but even then it was still feared by everyone and it was not enough to make him less dangerous.

In his mind he wondered what should he do.

But then his mind trailed back to the Film he and others were watching earlier as he then remembered what All Might said at one point of the movie when he was talking his sidekick (one of them anyways) Sir Nighteye.

( _"... It's risky yes, and like you said it may not work, but how will you know that it won't work if you don't give it a try? How will you know that you will fail or susucceed if you don't take the risk?..."_ )

That was when it hit him.

If he didn't give it a try how will he know that it will work or not? How will he know that his quirk can be tamed if he didn't take the risk?

 _"Well,"_ Tomura thought to himself after he thought a little more about this, _"If All Might is willing to take the risk, then so should I."_

With a nod Tomura gingerly accepted the gloves from Izuku, only using his thumb, index and middle to grab them and carefully putting the first one on as he quickly discovered and was surprised that the inside of the gloves were not cotton but of a different material entirely that he didn't recognize as he slipped his pinky and ring finger through first (which came out through their respective holes) before he slowly slipped the rest of his fingers into the glove as he closed his eyes immediately with a flinch, waiting for the enevitible to happen.

... But nothing happened. ..

A few more seconds went by and still nothing happened, Tomura didn't feel the glove decay away as he slowly opened his eyes (though relunctantly) as saw it as clear as day... As his eyes widened in shock, shocked beyond shocked as he didn't realize that his jaw had dropped as his gloved hand was shaking...

... The glove didn't turn to dust... nor did it look like it was rotting away at the literal seams. .. it remained intact.

 _"I didn't destroy it... its still here!"_ Tomura thought in disbelief, not even realising that tears welled up in his eyes, _"Could this be true? I'm not dreaming right?"_

Seeing this made Izuku chuckled as his theory was correct while for Kurogiri he was just as shocked as his brother but then relief washed it away as he smiled, close to letting his tears burst out at this.

Looking at the other glove he carefully put it on his other hand the same way as the first one, and it too did not rot away.

Looking down at his now mostly gloved and shaking hands his mind was still trying to process this, couldn't believe that this was happening, immediately Tomura pinched himself on the arm.

Ouch. it stung.

It hurt. He was still here.

This wasn't a dream. _"This is real."_ Tomura thought to himself.

Slowly but hesitantly he closed his hands into complete fists for the first time, gripping them before releasing them. Again nothing happened, gloves were still present and he was unharmed.

 _"This is real."_ Tomura thought that again as his whole being began to shake.

Soon he felt something run down his cheeks as he realized that it was his tears as they blurry his vision, but he didn't stop them nor could he hold back as it felt like another dam inside of him had bursted as he brought his hands up to his face, one covered his right eye (entirely now that there was no fear of harming himself accidentally) and the other trying to fruitlessly wipe away the unending tears from his left as he broke down yet again that day as he cried.

At first this concerned Izuku until Kurogiri, who knew exactly what was going through his brothers head, Explained to him that Tomura was not crying in sadness, but with pure relief and joy at the fact that because of him, the blue haired boy now had a way to not only not accidentally cause destruction and harm to people with his quirk, but to also do things normally without having to keep some of his fingers up because of his destructive quirk. That there was hope to control his quirk more sufficiently. And it was thanks to Izuku... That he, Kurogiri himself, would not have to suffer watching his brother suffer like had in the past for so long nor feel helpless to help him anymore AND that his brother Tomura no longer had to bear such a burden he had been carrying for so long, this pain and anguish, anger and fear could finally been washed away by his, Izuku's, act of kindness, no, another act of kindness by him.

At this Both of the orphan boys thanked him immensely, they didn't feel like that had deserved this but they were grateful to him and were touched once again by his loving heart.

This made Izuku happy. Happy that he could help them again. Sure he still didn't know what their situation was, and chances are that he may not understand why they were forced to suffer besides for their quirks, but still if he was able to help them, if he could smile and tell them things will be okay just like his hero would, then he was happy.

For the second time that day they were in a group hug as Izuku once again lend his shoulders for his guests to cry on.

After what seemed like another for hours or so, the crying eventually ceased and the boys coukd now resume with their play time with no hesitation.

After a while Inko came in to check on they and asked Tomura and Kurogiri if they wanted to spend a few days with them.

This made Izuku ecstatic as he was jumping up and down with glee, While this confused the boys about her offering to them who were strangers to her to remain in her house so suddenly, but if it meant that they would not have to sleep in the streets anymore nor go back to the orphanage then they would not complain.

Then Inko drew them a nice hot bath for them, their tub was big enough for all 3 of the boys to take a bath together. Even offering to wash their clothes and lend them some of her son's clothes (which he didn't mind at all).

Tomura already had practice before getting the gloves on how to avoid activating his quirk, so grabbing the soap and shampoo and conditioner in the tub would not be a problem.

In the tub they were able to clean each other off (without clothes nor bandages in the way), Izuku continue to talk to them while they listened, about himself, what school he went too and what he learned there (they were more interested in that since they never went to school, they had to teach themselves back at thei prison of a home), and about his friend Katsuki Bakugo who had recently gotten his quirk a few days ago). Then somewhere during their bath time they they got into a splash fight as they all laughed, having fun that seem to be just as contagious as laughter.

Tomura and Kurogiri could not remember for the life of them when they ever had a bath like this (let alone a proper one or one at all most of the time), nor of when they ever actually had fun during bath time, nor the last time they felt so clean like this. They were in Bliss once again.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, the boy played, had dinner and then went to bed.

All except Izuku who had to change his shirt because he got it wet from helping his mom put the dishes into the dishwasher and go to the bathroom.

"Its still hard to believe that all that happened today really... well happened." Kurogiri commented, turning to his brother, "To think we went to from having the worst day of our lives to having the best one ever."

"Yeah," Tomura agreed, turning to him, "Although apart of me still thinks this all just a dream, but it isn't, I've been pinching myself all day and still I find us both here. ... This is Surreal. .. but I'm not complaining..." He said with a sigh, A single tear welled up in his right eye as he smiled as he looked down at his gloves that were partially fingerless on his hands, ".. I can't even remember the last time I felt so safe... and happy. .. Izuku and his mom are so ... wonderful. .. If only we can stay here forever..."

"Same here." Kurogiri agreed.

It was then Izuku came in wearing a white pajama top with Black pajama bottom's, closing the door behind him as their conversation stopped.

"Ready for bed?" Izuku asked them.

"Yes!" The two orphan boys chimed, Tomura hid his tear as Izuku turned off the light.

Getting into bed Izuku told them, "I don't have School for a while Due to all the staff being sick, so we'll have plenty of time to play, and Tomorrow we're going to the park, there I can introduce you guys to Kacchan, Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah!" Both of them cheered.

"We've never been to the park before. " Kurogiri told him, "So this will be new to us, but exciting as well." Tomura concluded.

"Great!" Izuku chimed.

So the boys started to yawn, knowing it was time for bed, as they all go comfortable Tomura then said to Izuku:

"Izuku?"

"Yeah?" The Green haired boy asked.

"Thank you... for everything."

"Same here. " Kurogiri said with a nod.

Izuku nodded back, his smile full of joy at being thanked for helping someone, "Your welcome."

The boys said their good nights as they all soon went to slumberland.

 **XXX**

Inko had Just hung up on the phone as she sighed. Her friend that owned her a favor will hopefully find something.

"Those poor boys... " She whispered sadly.

All Day she had been observing the boys from afar, making sure to take every little note down before she were to make THE call, not the one she did just finished moments ago, observing their reactions, what they said and how they interacted with .. well pretty much everything around them.

Even though she didn't show it to the boys, When she saw their injuries, scars and how clearly starved they were by how their ribs were kinda of but visibly still showing through their skin she was sickened and horrified.

And it only worsen along with her sadness when her son told her how he found them and what he heard from them when she spoke with him a little while ago after her son got changed, and what she heard the boys say all day and from beside the bedroom door before her son went in.

If none of this screamed being deprived of joy, nourishment and love, if this didn't scream that they were victims of child abuse she didn't know what would.

Well, she was going to help them, do whatever she can to give them a better life even if she had to fight for them which she will, hopefully she can get them to talk to her about their situation in the next day or so.

All she could do was wait and hope.

 **Leave you comment's and reviews on this please! Sorry for the wait, have a good day!**


	4. Don't let fear win part 1

**Hardcasekara, BTW, I've actually been thinking of who to ship Kurogiri with instead since I don't remember who Shihai is (thank you for the idea on that one but I have another idea in mind, please forgive me for shooting the idea down), an female OC I've had in mind for some time, you'll have to wait and see in future chapters.** **BTW, there will be NO cursing anywhere, got it?**

 **Thanks for your review's everyone!**

 **Here's chapter 3!**

As soon as they got to the park, after getting permission to come here by themselves (with a promise (for the 40th time that day) that they will be careful and come home before it gets dark or if something occurs) which was close to where the Midoriya's lived, needless to say it looked simple but pretty spacious. There were some swing sets, some trees here and there to lay under in the shade or to climb on, a jungle gym, a large sandbox, some water fountain's, a slide, seesaw, and the rest of the place looked clear with nothing around, most likely for when kids played sports like kick ball, catch and soccer, Kurogiri theorized.

There were a few kids playing here and there but not too many as most were probably at their respective preschools.

"Here we are!" Izuku, who wore a green shirt, black shorts and signature red shoes, said to the boys, "This is were Kacchan and I play sometimes, He should be here any minute."

The park may seemed like there was not much to offer, but a park is a park all things considered.

"What do you and him like to do here?" Kurogiri asked him as he wore a Purple sweat shirt, grey pants and black sandal's.

"As of late we like to play soccer, though I can't seem to nail hitting the ball with my head without falling down yet." Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head with an exasperated but small smile.

"Well no one said it would be easy." Kurogiri pointed out.

"True." Izuku replied.

"I-Izuku?" Tomura asked him as he wore a red button up shirt, light blue shorts and red running shoes like Izuku, (still trying to get use to calling him by his first name) wearing the gloves he had on yesterday, his face far less full of dread and more youthful and healther then he was yesterday, "You said that you and Kacchan are friends right? Does that mean he likes All Might too?"

"You got that right!" Izuku exclaimed in excitement, "Just like me he wants to be like All might!"

"Deku!"

Called the voice that Izuku knew all too well, he turn to the direction of the voice not noticing the other two boys were confused and... a bit concerned. Both of the boys had been called a lot of bad things, deku was one of them though not used often as they were called things... worse then that. They knew that "Deku" means "can't do it" or "can't do anything". As they saw a boy run up to them, Who had to be Kacchan, Or Katsuki Bakugo as Mrs. Midoriya had told them as Kacchan was a nickname that only Izuku called him as, who wore black t-shirt with the Kanji for "Brave" at the front of it, tan shorts and green running shoes, Who had pale tan skin (but more healthy then Tomura's), platinum blonde yellow hair and red-Orange eyes, the two boys wondered why he called Izuku, who didn't seemed bothered by it, such a name that was ... degrading, a name that was an insult.

What went on the rest of the day was a mix of emotions for the two orphan boys: Joy, frustration, concern, respect, a sense of protectiveness for Izuku, all of that combined was kinda overwhelming.

Why? you may ask? Allow me to elaborate on it.

Joy: The boys now had a another person to play with, though the way he acts is questionable to them, he was still fun to be around. He had an awesome quirk as Izuku said. And to their relief and surprise, When the boys explained to him what their quirks were and Izuku explained how they can be used to help people, While Katsuki said that his was better and cooler then theirs, he said that their quirks were neat, and could be useful if they were shooting to be rescue heroes or sidekicks to them (which he was leaning heavily on, not really believing that they could go pro).

Frustration: Despite the compliments he still spoke like he was putting them down to make himself feel big (which they could tell that he was). He called Tomura a coward for being afraid of his own quirk when he explained why he was wearing gloves that were partially fingerless which made Tomura miffed, though Kurogiri had calmed him down before he scratched his throat to cause it to bleed again in frustration. And Katsuki, even though he was friends with Izuku, kept calling him Deku and pathetic, and a weakling, which made both orphan boys upset and asked him not to insult him anymore, which he refused. Izuku told him he was a good guy despite that, but that wouldn't stop the boys from being mad at him (though for Izuku's sake they remained calm as best as they could).

Concern: The Insults that were mentioned that Katsuki called Izuku. He did seem like a good guy who wanted to become a hero, but he had a bad attitude that rubbed them the wrong way. Wondering if his posy was anything like him and were glad that they were not here today. While Katsuki had not done harm to him physically (which they were thankful about), his words were still hurtful. They could only hope that it won't get worse then this.

Respect: Despite their frustration at him, they had some respect towards him believe it or not. He was tough and never backed down from a fight when he challenged Kurogiri and won even when Kurogiri had the evasive advantage. He was determined to become a hero and admired All Might just as much as Izuku did. He, to their shock, didn't insult them for being orphan's and run aways after hearing (even if only a bit after some consideration) from them about them being mistreated and almost killed because of their quirks after showing him their scars and still healing wounds when he would not stop asking them questions about their past, "Be glad you chose to run away before that happened. They're the one's who are wrong not you. They can't see the potential of how your quirks can be used to help people, to make your existence a nightmare because it is stupid! They're too blind to see that!" He told them that, which actually did touch them as they and Izuku (despite being confused as to why the people at their orphanage acted like that instead of helping them) agreed with him. He actually wanted them to Prove their tormentors how wrong they were. Sure he said he will beat them at their fullest but he told them to not give up no matter what. He Even told them that scars were not always a bad thing and that they were proof that they survived something very tough, which Izuku agreed. After a while of thinking despite feeling insecure they agreed that after their wounds healed they would not hide their scars, they would show how tough they were.

A sense of protectiveness for Izuku: Still Despite that too, they could not help but feel protective of their saviour and yet to get his quirk green hair boy. They found that he was actually younger then them but just a little bit as Izuku was a month younger then Tomura and a few months younger then Kurogiri, and despite only knowing him for a day they felt like they've known him their whole lives, were not for Izuku they could've died on the steets or worse, so it would make sense that they would feel the need to protect their new friend like he were their younger brother. This new found protectiveness was new to them but was by no means uncomfortable, it felt nice protecting someone for once instead of themselves.

But it was what happened after saying goodbye to Katsuki and leaving the park to go home that put it to the test.

On their way home Izuku offer to treat them both to a fruit smoothie at the local cafe with the money his mom gave him to use for them to get something to eat on the way back or to call her for an emergency. Smoothie's were pretty cheat so it wasn't any trouble there. And Izuku insisted as he was surprised and sympathize with with them as they told him that they never had a smoothie before, eventually they caved in due to overall curiosity about it. Showing them the booth that he and his mom would use when they came here, they looked at the menu before the waitress around her late thirties came to get their order.

Izuku ordered the Honey Apple and Lemon smoothie, Tomura asked for the Blueberry and Pineapple smoothie, and Kurogiri requested a Peach and Mango smoothie. As soon as she left after collecting their orders, the boys started to talk again.

"Have heard of any heroes before we met yesterday?" Izuku asked them, wanting to know at least a partial bit of their back story.

"Besides All Might? I think I recall a few other names: Ingeniem... Endeavor. ... Gang Orca... Thirteen. .. Best Jeanist and... and recent Hero who debuted not long ago, Manuel?" Kurogiri listed the one he could recall on the top of his head as Tomura nodded saying, "Yes thats right."

"Do you know anything about them?" Kurogiri asked Izuku who nodded enthusiastically, "I sure do!"

Being a hero fanatic and one who wrote down and study quirks it was a piece of cake for him, and being asked what he knew about the heroes he's studied was like going to the amusement park, in other words it made him happy since he never had friends besides Kacchan and whenever he talked alot about heroes other kids his age would stray away from him, calling him a wishwashy nerd. So Izuku told them about the heroes they've listed, going into detail about their quirk and how they are used, fighting tactics and deeds they've done, Tomura and Kurogiri listen in attentively in fascination.

This filled Izuku with joy being able to tell them, no, anyone genuinely interested really, besides Kacchan, about what he knows with no annoyence and not walking away after the first few minutes or less then that. And The more he talked about heroes and the more questions they asked the more hopeful and excited the two orphan boys became at this. They talked, well Izuku did that mainly while the other two boys listen, only speaking when they had a question or made a comment on something, Hours seemed to go by until the waitress came by with their smoothies.

She could not help be giggled at the delight that the boys showed on their faces. So innocent, buddles of sunshine to brighten one's day, eager to learn, truly children were a blessing, she knew this as she had 3 loving daughters at home around the same age as them though a little older and they had as much joy as these 3 did. The way they got along and how they interacted from what she saw, if it were not for the obvious different color in skin tan variation, and mainly having hair and eyes being different colors, she could have mistaken them to be brothers.

Her giggling caught the boys attention as they turn face her.

"Here you go sweethearts." She said as she set their respective smoothies on the table infront of each boy, giggling again as the orphan boys blushed at that.

They've never been called that before, while it was endearing they could not help but blush, not use to being called something like that.

"Enjoy!" She told them.

"Thank you!" Izuku chimed, the other two snapped out of their daze as they thanked her as well before she left.

However, just as the boys were about to take a sip of their cool and delicious drinks.

"NOBODY MOVE!!"

Trouble reared its ugly head.

The trio flinched when they heard that as they all turn to the entrance where the voice came from only to see three guys clad in black attires. One lad the characteristics of a lemer as he held a gun in his hand. One had sharp teeth and had long jagged claws coming from his fingers and toes as he was the only one not wearing shoes. And the last one had a very long chain wrapped around his body around his legs, waist, arms, and neck as the last bit hung like a scarf. Everyone realized that they were villains as many of the innocent people in the cafe frozen, some screams and some ducked under the table to take cover, some clung unto their parents as they held their kids close to them protectively.

"QUIET!" the lemer human shouted as he shot the gun up at the ceiling, scaring everyone as this made them quiet down, also causing some to fall on their knees in fear.

"Do as we tell ya and no one will have to die today, ya get it?" The chain guy ordered them, "Do anything stupid or call the police and you'll Bleeding so bad that this whole joint will be flooding with blood. "

No one dared move aside from shaking in fear, especially for the kids as the parents urged their kids to stay calm and stay quiet, Which cause the guy with the gun to shoot the ceiling again in frustration telling them to be quiet while the claw guy snarled at them causing them to back away to avoid getting miced.

The only ones without a parent to help them was Izuku, Tomura and Kurogiri, who were all terrified. Never had any of them thought that they would be involved in an incident like this.

Tomura was hugging himself trying to not squirm in his seat. Kurogiri tried to steady his breathing trying to stay calm, trying to think of some way for them to get out of here. And as for Izuku, which the other two boys saw quite clearly, Izuku had his mouth covered to muffle his voice, tears coming down from his eyes as he was shaking, no, trembling in fear. He Cried easy and was easy to scare too, being a bit smaller then most boys his age.

 _"This is really happening..."_ Izuku thought, _"This is bad...!"_

Seeing him in this state scared the two orphan boys more then this, seeing the boy who had saved them, gave them his home, food, toys and clothes to share, who always seem to smiling no matter how things were in this state of deep fear made them concerned for his welfare.

Without another thought they moved closer to him and held him close to them in comfort, Izuku being in the middle with Tomura on his left and Kurogiri on his right as Izuku held them close to him too as he felt their comforting and protective embrace. It didn't stop him shaking but at least this, to the relief of the orphan boys, kept Izuku from letting his voice be made known... and risk getting a bullet in his head. Thankfully the crooks didn't notice this as they moved further in, no one dared move nor made a sound as this made the crooks smile with malice.

The lemur man walked over to the register with gun pointed at the cashier as the lady knew exactly what they wanted while the other two crooks kept there eyes on everyone to ensure that no one did anything funny.

Now in the arms of the other two boys Izuku able to calm his beathing a bit, and in turn allowed him to think.

There were 27 people in the cafe, including him, Tomura and Kurogiri, Excluding the three crooks. A hand full of couples had kids which make easy targets to take hostage or worse, kill to ensure no one will try to attack or follow them (they could be targets too). All the crooks had Quirks, Lemur, claws and from seeing the last one using quirk to threaten the cashier further his chains he made to move at his will, Metal manipulation. Some of the frighten people hid under the table to avoid getting being seen nor shot at (a futile attempt), some were out in the open and some were at the entrace while the cashier and 2 workers stood behind the counter with guns and chains pointed at them. Everyone was scared, and if they try anything they could stir up panic and everyone would get hurt or worse.

If it were just the three of them Kurogiri could just warp them out, And if not then Tomura could decay the wall next to them or the booth seat to make a hole for them to hide in until he made a tunnel from rotting away the material throught it and get out of the to get help, but it wasn't, these people needed help-!

 _'Wait a second. .'_ Izuku thought as something struck him in his thoughts, _'Kurogiri. .. warp... out... Tomura. . decay... Material. .. people. .. help..'_

That was when the idea struck him. It was so simple but it wasn't easy. If they dare move from their seats it would only plant targets on their back to immediately hit. They could not speak either. How could they talk to each other without getting noticed? Izuku racked through his brain trying to come up with a solution. What other forms of communication were there that doesn't cause sound?

Sign language? silent but would get noticed (plus Izuku barely knew how to use it in a sentence as he was still learning, plus he didn't know if there were others here who knew it). Mouthing words? No, same deal on the first bit.

What else was there?

"Lets hit the bar after this." Said the guys with the claws, "I'm hankering for some more sasperilla."

"We can't hit the bar after this you idiot, we got other stops to do today, get you head out the toilet Cody!" the guy with the chains which he wrapped around his body again reprimand him. "Weren't you listening before we got here?"

"Of course I was!"

"were not!"

"Both of you be quiet or I'll shoot your eyes out!" the guy holding lemur human told them, his eyes didn't leaving the cashier as she was still emptying the money from the registration into the bag they demand her to put it in. "Seriously You and Morris are as bad as dogs and cats. My hearing may not be the same as it was but I can still hear you two as if you were yelling in megaphone's."

"Sorry Kudo." both lackeys apologize to him.

Izuku heard what they were saying, from listening to their conversation he could make note on a few things, judging by their accents 2 of them were from America and one was from Japan, their names were Morris, Cody and Kudo. They like to hit the bar after their heists, and Morris and Cody seem to argue alot. And Kudo said that his hearing was not too good, how so? he wasn't sure. But there was something nagging at him, something that was telling him something, What was it?

 _'Morris, Cody and Kudo... Morris_ _, Cody and Kudo... Morris. ..Cody .. Kudo ... Morris. .. Cody. .. Moris... Coden-! Wait! doesn't_ it sound like-!' That was when it struck him like a bolt of lightning as the idea struck him, _'Morse code! That's it!'_

The look of a idea just struck him didn't go by unnoticed for the two orphan boys.

Before the two could say anything, Izuku removed one of his hands from the arms of the two boys and started to tap his index under the table.

The tapping came in a pattern that seemed familiar to them as they focus on that and the way Izuku looked back at them, while his face showed fear still it also showed like he was serious, Looking at Tomura and then Kurogiri before looking at the criminal with the lemur features, lemurs were suppose to have sensitive hearing but he did just say his hearing wasn't good and upon seeing that he didn't look their way it meant he wouldn't hear what Izuku was doing as Izuku showed some relief before getting serious and looked back at his hand as if he focused on getting his message through.

Izuku: *Guys, I got an idea, do you understand?*

 _'Wait... is this.. Morse code?!'_ Both of the orphan boys thought as it hit them like lightning.

In case you are wondering how they know Morse code, that's easy. For Izuku, his mother is good friends with one of the neighbors who use to be in the military, he met him through his mom. During the times when his mom had errands to take care of and the times Katsuki's family were too busy or away on business or something and had no time to babysit, this retired gentleman, Kenichi (a quirkless but respected sergeant), would watch over him. He had taught him (After asking him and he agreed to do it) Morse code in case of an emergency, as he had taught a few heroes on how to do it in the past (A hero must always have a way to communicate to his comrades by others means and be prepared, as he had said.) As for Tomura and Kurogiri, they taught themselves that from a discarded, old but still readable book on it (how something like that ended up in the orphanage that could help them was beyond them but they were not complaining) so they could still talk to each other if they were a little far from the other, in case something happens or if they were not allowed to speak (verbally) because of their "caretakers" "grounding them" for "Being disruptive" during dinner a few times.

Yesterday they found out that they all knew how to do it, and used it to talk to each other as practice and when they played the hero game with Izuku's mom.

Taking a quick glance at the crooks, both Tomura and Kurogiri removed one of their hands from Izuku and moved them under the table so to avoid them getting seen.

Tomura: *We hear you loud a clean.*

Kurogiri: *What is it?*

Izuku: *its risky, and it may go wrong, but if we do it right we can a least do our part to help these people, and stall for time until the pros get here.*

Tomura: *What?! Are you crazy?! Izuku we wanna help people like you do but Are you _really_ sure you wanna try and do something, especially since those guys can kill us if we even make a peep? what if we get caught and die? We're just kids, what can we do?*

Izuku: *I'm aware of that... but if we don't do SOMETHING at least, more lives will be at risk here.*

Kurogiri: *Even if you have yet to get your quirk, we are out gunned and we aren't pro-heroes?*

Izuku: *...like I said we've gotta try something at least... we may be kids, and yes we could get hurt or worse, we may not be heroes yet... but we gotta be brave, and a hero is always risking their safety to save others no matter the cost, right? you guys don't have to join me if you don't want to, I understand, but as for me I wanna help them, quirk appearing now or not. If it means they will live, I gotta risk it. ... I don't wanna die really... but if it means saving them then I'm willing to do it...*

There was complete silence for them as Izuku waited for their response. He understood and knew that this was a lot of pressure for them, this was dangerous for any of them. Honestly he actually didn't want to get them involved, though with their quirks they can help turn the tables, but if they choose not to he would not be mad at them nor force them. He'll have to think of something else.

Taking a glace at each of them, he saw that they turn to him with with slight looks of concern but they soon got serious before they all turn back to the table as the two boys gave him their reply.

Kurogiri and Tomura: *Okay*

Kurogiri: *We don't want to die either... but if it means we can help these people these quirks that others forsake us for having, even if for a moment to prove our oppressors wrong...*

Tomura: *...If you're willing to do this, then so will we.*

Izuku was stunned by this, but quickly he smiled in pride for them, happy to hear their answers.

Izuku: *Okay, here's the plan...*

Meanwhile with the crooks, the lemur human, Kudo, the leader, still had his focus the cashier as she did exactly as she was told.

"That's right, keeping filling it up until the register is empty. " Kudo told her before he turn to the male worker's and barked orders at them, "Hey you Two! Don't just sit there like gargoyles, one you start emptying the other register and the other get us 3 strawberry shortcake's to go, or else I'll let one of my friends introduce you to a _chain_ of events you don't wanna see."

When he said chain, Morris let his quirk activate as the chain that was wrapped around his body came off as it spiralled around him in a menacing way to the two men as they did as they were told.

While this was going on, neither of them nor the other two crooks noticed a small portal opened behind Cody from behind him as a small hand came through as it grabbed one of the guns by the handle that was sticking out of one of his back pockets.

Upon contact the gun started to change color from charcoal black to a dark ash grey and just as a crack or two was about to form the hand let go of it before moving unto the second gun.

Some of the hostages were the ones who saw it as several portals opened up in front of them, for the one's under the tables, big enough for them to get through but hidden behind them so to keep them hidden from the villains.

Immediately they knew that they were being saved, but by who?

Several of them were looking for whoever their savior was, until their eyes landed on the three boys sitting in the booth much to their surprise and concren, serious looks on their faces, the green haired boy was focused on the villains keeping his eyes on them as he seeming seemed to be signaling the other two by tapping his fingers under the table, the light blue haired boy had one gloved hand on the green haired boy's should while the other hand with no glove was grabbing the weapons behind the enemies backs possibly to weaken and cripple their arsenal should things go array as he too was focused on the villains and as well his hands to make sure he can see what he was doing, and the black haired boy with the silver metal collar who was leaning against the green haired boy's shoulder hand both hands under the table with a black and purple energy coming out of his hands that were the same colors as the portals they were seeing as the black haired boy briefly but visibly nodded to them as if telling to things were going to be okay, that they needed to escape and get help.

At first this worried the civilian's as they knew that these boys were putting themselves in grave danger even though they were helping them these three should not try to intervene knowing they could get killed (they are 4 year olds, who wouldn't feel this worried in a situation like this?), but they kept their mouths shut knowing that if they tried to intervene as well... well you get the picture.

Time was short so they had to hurry.

Meanwhile outside of the shop just half a block away was a adult, male, with smooth dirty blonde hair combed neatly, sharp dark blue eyes, light tan skin wearing blue jean material that was somewhat like a jumpsuit with a very tall collar that covered his mouth and nose and wore black dress shoes. He was here on business, but a different kind as he was here as to return a favor to an old friend of his as he checked his phone for the address.

"Not too far now, just a few more blocks to go." He said to himself.

But as he looked up he saw something both odd and immediately told him there was trouble brewing.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry for the delay, but worth the wait huh? Next chapter will be made as soon as I can get to it! Have a great day everyone!**


	5. Don't let fear win Part 2

**You know the drill here! Let's get started! Sorry for the cliffhanger but here is the next part and thank you for your review's on the previous chapter! Enjoy!**

Tomura's P.O.V.

Is this how it ends for us? Will we be killed right here? ... Will _I_ die?... if so... then at least I'll die having done something a hero would've done... and having good memories with Kurogiri and Izuku and his mom. ...

Oh sorry you guys reading this? My bad, first time doing a character point of few and breaking the fourth wall, you don't know what happened do you? or you wanna know what happened after the previous chapter, well allow me to explain.

Izuku, Kurogiri and I, despite being kids endangering ourselves by doing this, used our heads and quirks (Kurogiri and I) to get people to safety and away from these criminals who have trapped us and threaten to kill us and everyone in here in this cafe. I used my quirk to weaken their guns and other tools to the point that, while they may be intact now, they cripple to bits if they squeeze them too hard or try to shoot the first bullet/use them, Kurogiri used his quirk to not only get my hand closer to them to do that but also to get people who were not in the view of these villains eyes to safety so that they won't get hurt and can get help from the pro heroes before something worse happened, and Izuku, our unannounced leader, leading us on what we need to do via morse code.

Quick fact here: When Kurogiri uses his quirk he can feel those going through his portals, so when the person is out of it he can close it without endangering them nor their welfare even if he can't visibly see where his portals are he knows where they are bases on where he opened them. And me? Not much I can think of that was not already explained besides that when all 5 of my digits touch a thing that is of the same material my quirk works immediately on physical contact.

We had only managed to get about 15 people out (from under the tables and near the entrance) and weaken most of their hand weapons that were visible (guns mainly, excluding the one in Kudos hand, A taser, 2 knives and rope (for tying up and choking obviously), Suddenly and unfortunately I sneezed, pretty loudly, and my hand jerked at that reaction causing it to smack into Cody who already noticed a moment before this that a good portion of the people in here were gone and alerted his comrades.

 _'Not good!'_ I thought to myself in panic, and I'm pretty sure that the others were thinking the same thing as me, as I pulled my hand out of Kurogiri's portal just as it and the other ones closed due to this (thankfully no one was in nor going through them at the moment as far as I saw).

And sadly for us this didn't go unnoticed as we were immediately spotted.

Before anyone of us could try to duck under the table or jump out booth and run or yelp, Morris, the guy with the chains, had us restrained in a tight huddle with our backs agaisnt each other with his chains as he brought them and us back over to him and his cronies as the three of us were struggling to escape and get free with no success.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He sneared at us with a smirk that made me shutter, "A couple of brats trying to cause trouble? Didn't your mommies tell ya you shouldn't try to mess with someone who's bigger then you? Especially when they have powerful quirks?"

Yuck! didn't this guy ever brush his teeth?! Because it smells like a broken toilet!

I didn't dare say that aloud though knowing I was already in deep water with the others.

Cody grabbed another gun from one of his pockets (why he had guns on him when he clearly had a deadly quirk was beyond me, extra precaution maybe?) as he pointed them at us as he gripped them hard.

Bad choice, because once he did the guns started to crack before they immediately crippled to pieces startling him and other two guys.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed as he checked his other weapons along with his cohorts.

The results were the same with most of their other weapons as they too crippled to dust.

Immediately Kudo Glared at us as as he immediately figured out what had happened.

"You stupid rug-rats! Trying to play the hero card aren't ya? Too bad that it ends up digging each of your own graves, Morris!"

Not needing to be told, he tightened his chain grip on us as it constricted us even more, the feeling that my lungs (and no doubt the others too) were being squeezed by bones was not a pleasant feeling as I could feel my oxygen starting to run low as I and the others struggled harder, only for it to waste our energy and make it an even tighter on us.

"At... least ... I... had .. died.. doing .. what .. a ... hero... would do..." Izuku was able to wheeze out in a strain tone.

It hurt me to hear him in this matter more... it seems like its the end for us... He knew this... we all did.. but... He was willing to give up his life for others.. that's what a hero does ... right?

"Same... here.. A hero is... always... willing to ...risk ... their lives... to save. .. others. ... after all..." Kurogiri said in the same manner. Saying what All had said on the movie we saw yesterday.

...We had a good run... and died doing something good... right? I didn't want to die, I knew that others did to, but ... at least we will die together. ..

"Agreed. .. if it .. means... these people ... can ... live.. from the... cost ... of.. our... death... so be it..." I said in the same manner as I started to wince at the amplified pain I'm feeling now. Tears of pain being squeezed out of me as they threaten to fall from my eyes as they were closed tightly but could not stop the tear flow.

However, just when i felt like I was going to faint and be killed, something completely unexpected happened, it happened so fast that I hardly had time to process it, but I'll get to the point as to make it easy for both of us.

The feeling of being constructed by a boa-constricter Suddenly loosen before we fell, landing a bit hard on are rears as me and the others gasped for a breath of air, Coughing as we held our chests (after I hastily with some difficulty pulled the glove back on my exposed hand), welcoming the air back in our lungs as soon as we got the chains of us as even though we were focused on that mainly, I, and I assume the others are aware of this too I think, could hear the crooks suddenly shouting in surprise and grunting as if they were struggling.

"What gives?!"

"I can't get free Kudo!"

"We all can't you idiot"

As I looked up after I gain back control of my breathing I saw That the villains were all wrapped tightly in thin but durable thread (it seems) around the bodies, legs and arms.

It must be someone's quirk, Wait we're free so someone saved us, but who?

"BEST JEANIST!" I heard Izuku exclaimed in excitement and relief as I turned to him as the expression matched his tone before I turned turn to what he was staring at as I thought in disbelief, _'Wait Best Jeanist? The pro hero thats one of the top 10 pro heroes in Japan?!'_

There he was right there, in the flesh, a real pro hero, tall, slander yet has a good build in his body wearing clothes that look like it was made from a jean material like for pants and some of which covered his mouth and nose, his hair combed and smooth and he had his arms up as his quirk seem to use the thread of his clothes around his sleeves as they looked ripped up as they now ended at his elbows but there were dozens of threads coming from it so this was his quirk at play, this was what Izuku was talking right?

Normal P.O.V.

"You villains should be ashamed of yourselves," He said cool but sternly, "Using your quirks for something so petty as this, or to murder children in blinding anger. They're innocent yet you choose to drench your hands the blood of them to stop them from doing whats right? Its nothing but disgraceful if you ask me."

 **(A/N: I've never done a dialogue for this character Best Jeanist before so please forgive if I messed up somewhere)**

"Shut up you walking spool!" Kudo demanded before he threatened, "LET US GO OR ALL CHOKE YOU WITH MY TAIL!"

But it was ignored as the police came in soon after to take the thugs to jail after putting on quirk restraints on them with some to no difficulty.

Thankfully nobody got seriously hurt nor killed, the trio were only sore from the chains that had constricted them and had some red marks from the chains (and might have bruises later) but otherwise they were alive and well.

After checking on everyone to make sure that they were okay, the three were pulled aside so the police and Best Jeanist (for some reason unknown to them) to talk with them about what had happened and what they saw and heard Since they were caught in the middle of it and seem to have paid closer attention to what had transpired. So they told them as the pro hero examines them with interest.

"...And I believe that atta do it." Said the police men as he finished writing it all down before he turn to them, a look that seem calm yet his voice was both that and stern, "Thank you for your cooperation. Now I understand that you were trying to help in this case, while it was brave of you 3 to do that and that plan of yours was very clever, it was still seriously dangerous of you all to do that!" He scolded, "All of you could've gotten killed! Had Best Jeanist not seen those people crawling out that warp gate a little a way from the cafe you all would've been dead! Don't ever do anything like that again unless you wanna be pushing up daisies."

They flinched at that. They knew it had been dangerous, they knew all of that. Yet despite their good deed they still got scolded for intervening like this. Though it might've upset them they let it go knowing few things:

1: Getting upset would solve nothing. 2: Despite having done a heroic deed (and received some compliments from those they saved and and they saying that their strategy and quirks (Izuku didn't have his yet) were great (which made Kurogiri and Tomura (especially) happy), They were kids, not pro heroes, the law states that only heroes could intervene and stop the bad guys doing their civic duty for society, and using their quirks then. But in a situation like this for them it was a no-no as using your quirk in public (unless it was an official contest/competition, they were in UA or any of the hero schools, for certain jobs, training in private, home, gym, etc, ect) was illegal. and 3: They knew it was dangerous from the start, they were kids that could easily get crushed in this case. Getting into dangerous situation's was reckless and risky.

After a bit more scolding from him, he left them alone as Best Jeanist wanted to talk to them in private which he complied.

It would've been exciting to talk to a pro hero in person if they three were not feeling sad and wanted to cry hard at the moment from that and on how that officer was correct.

"Its okay, there's no need to be sad." He assures them as he knelt down to meet then at eye level, "While the scolding was nessecery to ensure you know what you did was reckless and what you shouldn't do in the future, what you did was admirable."

They didn't reply back though they did look up to see him, tears in their eyes yet none fell, Expressions of sadness still lingered yet confusion was at the forefront now.

"After I was told what was happening, waiting for the right moment to intervene, I was watching you three from the corner of my eye. Despite what was happening, Despite how scared you 3 undoubtedly were, you stayed calm, or as well as you could, and were able to rescue as many people as you could giving them the chance to escape and call for help, Diminishing their arsenal and causing a distraction, and despite getting caught what you all said back there... Willing to sacrifice your lives for these citizens, you 3 clearly know what it means to be heroes." He told them before he added, "Now I'm not saying that you 3 should repeat what you did in the future, by all means no. All I'm saying is to be careful, abide by the rules, if this is a profession you want to do then train so that you may become heroes when you get older so that you can help in cases like this and more with a hero licence. Remember to think calmly before you act, and Never lose hope. Do you understand?"

The three started at him in awe.

No one had ever told them that before. It made a warm feeling burst in their chests after the ball of sadness faded, causing them let their tears that were sitting around their eyes fall.

"All of you have good heads on your shoulders, don't let that potential go to waste. Train hard, be diligent in your studies, and stide to uphold that hope, so that you may (and I believe that you will) become heroes someday." He told them with a nod.

No body had ever told them that.. well Izuku told Tomura and Kurogiri that they could become heroes, though being told by a pro also brought tears to their eyes... as for Izuku, same deal on the second part but also being told this before he even got his quirk. ..

It made him smile, and the two orphan boys smiled too. All aimed at him. And Best Jeanist smiled back at them under his collar.

 **Sorry for the wait. Finally done! I hope this wasn't sloppy, I was running low on some ideas, I know what I'm going to do in the next chapter but this one took me longer then anticipated. Leave your review on here and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be better, I promise! Have a good day!**


	6. Of course

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER. I HAD SO MANY THINGS TO DO THAT I FORGOT TO GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON AFTER THE LAST ONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter! Like always please tell what you think of this chapter in your review's after you finish reading so I can hear what you think of it and what your thoughts are.** **Also I could not think of a better title for this one (writer's block is a pain), so please don't hate me.**

After that whole fiasco at the cafe, the boys were offered yo be escorted home by Best Jeanist himself which the trio accepted after getting them a new order of drinks, as theirs got knocked over and spilled when they got grabbed, and were given the strawberry shortcake slices that the workers were getting for the criminals to avoid getting killed as a way to say thank you to the kids for their assistance (even though it was risky and dangerous to interfere in the first place) which they accepted as they ate their food on the drive back to the apartment complex as the two orphan boys enjoyed every taste of their delicious treats as they had said that they had never had food like this before and it all tasted good. Which made Izuku and the Fiber master hero smile at this.

How the pro hero knew where they lived without them telling him? They didn't know, when asked he had said that he knew Inko because he was friends with her husband so he knew where his wife lived. Though he didn't say more then that other then his reason being here was to visit Inko, much to the boys confusion though they couldn't ask him as they had arrived at their destination.

Upon arriving Inko was surprised that the boys were with a pro hero (one she knew personally), when told what had happened at the cafe needless to say that the worrying mother gathered the boys into her arms crying after checking if they were hurt aside from some red marks from the chains as she was relieved that they were okay, though she did scold them for their foolish actions but she was proud of them for doing what they could to help though she told them to be careful next time and to wait until they were old enough and got permission to do something like that.

After having getting autographs from pro hero (at Izuku's plea which the pro hero didn't mind), Inko shooed them away so that she can talk to the pro hero for a bit about something as she offered him tea which he accepted.

Though they were curious they complied as they went to Izuku's room to play.

Once they were out of ear shot, Inko spoke to him as they were seated at the table.

"Thank you for keeping them safe and getting them home, Tsunagu." She said as she wiped another tear away from her eye as she poured him some tea in a cup.

"Just doing my job Inko." He nodded, "It has been so long since the last time we spoke hasn't it?"

"About 3 years yes, and the last time you saw Izuku as well, he was only a year and a half old."

"And here he is now, despite almost being 5 he has a good head on his shoulders and is very inquisitive in regards of pro heroes and quirks, having talked to him in the car I can tell how much he admires heroes and that he wants to be one someday. "

"Indeed, he just can't wait until he gets his quirk. To be like All Might. Though imagine how he'd react if he finds out you are his uncle (because you were a brother to my husband)."

"*chuckled* I believe he might explode from excitement there."

"*giggled* I believe you're right."

All too soon though, silence befell them as the all to familiar feeling of seriousness and concern flowed forth as the silence hung for what felt like an hour when really its only been moments before it was broken.

"Those two boys who were with your son... they're the ones?" The pro hero asked her.

"Yes." Inko nodded, "...When Izuku brought them here...Tsunagu, they looked so sad... lonely, they were hurt, looked like they haven't ever taken a bath, Not use to human contract, they looked like they hasn't eaten in days-I mean I could see their ribs showing through their skin! Clearly they were not treated right!"

"They were abused and tormented."

"Exactly. It broke my heart seeing them like this, so scared, not use to being in a nice looking place, crying because they were finally getting something good to eat for once it seems, how cautious and uncertain they acted and still do though thanks to Izuku that issue is starting to diminish though still have much to go, they never knew what pro heroes were really like until Izuku explained to them, clearly not being taught what a tv and utensils are and such to name a few, not use to having contact with others who want to help them and comfort them and Tomura crying when Izuku helped him find a way to get a handle on his quirk-Oh I know that it has to be that if its not obvious already! Whoever is responsible for this for causing these boys great pain, Tomura especially, and i can't bear to see them so miserable!" She told him as tears welled up.

"Calm down Inko," He told her gently but firmly, handing her a tissue which she accepted, "The police and my pupils are already on this, once we've caught them and have finished our investigation I'll report to you about it and the load down of it."

"*Sniffle* right."

"They may've looked fine on the out side, but I could definitely see it in their eyes, they've been through alot, they needed help, they don't want to feel pain anymore, their faces should've appeared more youthful but instead I saw they looked worn out and have been deprived of any nutrients, especially for Tomura... it sickens me to think that these two were forced to face that alone, It breaks my heart seeing this as well. I promise you Inko I will get to the bottom of this and ensure that they will not have to deal with it again. But in the mean time I'll talk to the police further about the boys housing situation and that you've volunteered to foster them if you haven't already, they can talk to you over the phone so they won't have to come and frighten the boys (as they already seemed shaken from meeting them earlier), they will need to hear from you about their condition daily, even some photos as proof?"

"*Nodded* Of course, and I'm counting on you Tsunagu."

"Of course... But... After all of this is resolved. .. what will happen for the boys? You do know what will be in-store for them right? And their fragile state..."

"... ... well..."

"Hm?"

"You see, ..."

 **XXX**

In the deepest dark alleys in the city, as the skyes turned orange as the end of the day came near, where no one was around nor did many want to take those routes often due to the all to common fact that villains like to lurk there and getting caught there by unfriendly faces was something that ought to be avoided, stood a man wearing a black hoodie Jacket as most of his appearance was shrouded in darkness, in a fit of rage, punching and hitting and basically tearing up anything that could be moved and easily trashed, his yelling in anger could be heard as they echoed off the walls.

To say he was furious would be an understatement (the same goes for how high his Anger level is right now).

"OF ALL THE TIMES, WHY NOW!? "I'M AFRAID I'M GOING TO HAVE TO LET YOU GO IF YOU DON'T CONTROL THAT TEMPER OF YOURS." THEY SAID, WELL JOKES ON THEM, WITHOUT ME THEY CAN'T MAINTAIN THAT BOILER CORRECTLY SO PRODUCTION GONNA BE DELAYED BECAUSE OF IT!" The man exclaimed in rage, "AND IF THATS NOT BAD ENOUGH, I LOSE MY HOME! WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO LEAVE A BARREL OF GAS THAT'S LEAKING NEAR THE HOUSE WHILE SOMEONE WAS CHECKING ON THE ELECTRICAL WIRES ON THE POLE WHO HAD LITTLE EXPERIENCE DOING IT!? THEY SAY ITS MY FAULT! BUT IT'S NOT!!"

He let out one final roar of anger before he started panting, stopping in his tracks, feeling relieved after letting all that anger out but no was left with another problem.

Ever since his beloved had died years back nothing has gone his way, nothing he did was enough to make things better besides discarding some old ties, belongings that had too many memories (selling them or out right dumping them in the trash) and having a job which payed enough to pay the bills, most of the time he'd have his temper under control but in cases such as this he would let it out in a violent torrent usually in less crowded areas so to avoid getting sent to jail for property damage, inflicting harm to others (rare case but still) and using his quirk with no legal license to keep him from getting mixed up with the police.

Despite all of that he got along well enough. .. until he lost his job because a co-worker who hated him accused him for stealing money from the company (which he didn't do), planted fake proof to make it the truth and get fired because he could not keep his temper and quirk under control this same time around, he was just thankfully he still had his last paycheck and didn't get turn over to the police. And just when he thought his problems couldn't worsen, he loses his home in an accident on the same day, all of his things are gone, and his car too. With nothing but the clothes on his back, his pay check, wallet with no credit card's, cell phone and charger, he is left without a home and a job.

And he was not going to say, _What else can go wrong?_ knowing saying it aloud will evoke more problems then what already has on his shoulders.

Back to now, even though he felt better after that episode he was still mad and had no idea what to do now as he stood there alone.

Or so it seemed as a voice was heard.

"Well, well, it seems like you've had a rough day, didn't you?"

Flinching, he turn around to see a man behind him, he too had his appearance cloaked in darkness.

"Though you definitely has a raging fire in you that, with the right situation, can be very beneficial." The stranger continued.

"What it to ya?" He sneers as he narrowed his gaze at him, "Its none of your business. You better not call the police on me you freak, or you'll regret it!"

"Now why would I do that?" the stranger asked, pretending to be confused, "When I can see potential in you, one I don't see often in my line of work. Why if I were to turn you over to the authorities you would only be left rotting away in a cell without a chance for a more favorable future, and Why just leave you now as you are in your situation to fall apart and die on the streets? That would be unthinkable, wouldn't you agree? And really you losing your home and job in one day wasn't your fault, but those who have put you down and those who seize to put their faults on your shoulders and cause more problems to befall you. They ought to be the ones in jail or on the streets, not you, is what you are thinking, am I not correct?"

"*Raise a brow* What are you getting at?"

"Young man, what if I were to offer you an opportunity too good to refuse? A chance to turn your life around, get back at those who have wronged you and more?"

"... Go on..."

 **xxx**

"Training?" Tomura asked Izuku as they, Kurogiri and Inko were at the table having dinner.

"Yeah, when you have a quirk you gotta train yourself to wheel it, utilize it in different ways, to get a handle on it so you won't hurt yourself or others by mistake, test your limits and increase them. Each one is different and unique to each person, different possibilities, drawbacks and ways to use them, weather for hero work, certain jobs you have (both of which you need a license, special permission or a permit to use your Quirk) or to use for your everyday life at home." Izuku explained, smiling.

 _'Is there anything he doesn't know when it comes to quirks?'_ both of the orphan boys thought in surprise.

"Like mom for example," Izuku continued, "She mainly uses her quirk at home, she can attract small objects towards her which really helps around the kitchen and the house. And Then there's -"

And before they knew it, Izuku was muttering words all over the place, Most of which Tomura and Kurogiri could not pick up.

 _'Is he okay?'_ Boy orphan boys thought (anime wet drop appeared on the side of their heads).

Inko giggled at this as she assured them, "Don't worry boys, Izuku does that all the time, a habit that occurs now and then."

The boys nodded as they now understand.

"Izuku? " Kurogiri asked him, shaking him at the shoulder as this snapped the green haired boy out of his muttering phase as he turn to him, realizing he did it again.

"Oh sorry Kurogiri, that happens all the time, what's up?" He asked him after he apologized.

"Do you think it may be possible to train our quirks?" He asked him.

Izuku's eyes shined as he smiled widely, Nodding vigorously, "Absolutely!" Before he turn to his mother, "Mom, can we do that please?"

"*Nodded* Of course, why don't we all go to the quirk gym tomorrow and do that, so you all won't get into trouble for using your quirks in public and can train in safety and where there are trainers there to be of assistance?" Inko offered.

This caused the the orphan boys (though Tomura more hesitantly) to smile like Izuku as they all agreed, "Of course!"

 **xxx**

"... Yes of course. ... thank you very much... yes I will... night."

Inko hung up as she sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes as she allowed her thoughts to process all that had transpired today.

The morning had been pleasant when she waved goodbye to the boys as they went out to play after giving them instructions before they left and she got started on the chores. Nothing eventful happened until 3 hours later when she came to find not only her son and the boys but also Best Jeanist/Tsunagu Hakamata (the one she hired to take on the case of Tomura and Kurogiri) at her front door step. She was not expecting nor happy to learn that the boys were involved in a villain attack at the cafe and almost got killed, but she was relieved and happy that they were rescued by her old friend and brother and proud of the boys for helping get most of the people out, avoid getting killed and away from the danger, though she still scold them for endangering themselves before she hugged them and they hugged back (though Tomura and Kurogiri were more hesitant before they relaxed and slowly returned it). After talking to Tsunagu for a good hour or maybe less then that he left to go forth with his investigation and went to call the police for the second time this week. This time about how the boys were doing as yesterday she told the officers she wanted to foster them until further notice without alerting the boys. After that phone call she went finishing her chores (she didn't have work today which was all done online), Play heroes and villains with the boys before dinner, after that and making plans for tomorrow the boys went to go take their bath and play afterwards before bed. After she got her bath done she went to tuck them in, read them a story and kiss their forehead's (causing Tomura and Kurogiri to blush as red as tomatoes) before she bid them goodnight.

Once the boys were sound asleep, Inko made two more calls that day, one to the nearest quirk gym from the house from the phone book to schedule an appointment, and one to Tsunagu as even though she knows that he can take care of himself she couldn't help but worry for his wellbeing. ... and that of the two orphan boys who were in the middle of it all.

So far he hasn't found out anything although his findings did reveal, after Inko asked the boys discretely of where they lived which they said Osaka despite them being vague on where that was in Japan as they didn't really know where they lived there (they never got out much nor did they learn much about what was outside the place that couldn't be a home), that several citizens did infact hear the sound of constant gun shooting around the time the boys left Osaka and bullet marks were found in the nearby area seemingly coming from one direction in the bad parts of the city indicates that they were being chased for quite a while before losing their pursuer as they found traces of the boys individual blood on the ground here and there (though no DNA of anyone else touching the bullets was found) and were about to investigate that so Inko had to hang up so her friend could get back to work.

While they seemed to have a lead, it was too soon to go and jump the gun. Still knowing and the thought of that there was a clear indication that the boys were being chased to be killed on the day in question nearly made her faint right there.

She can only hope that all of this would be resolved soon, so that the boys wouldn't have to fear going back nor be in danger by all of this any longer... and she can go forth with what she has been thinking about (and after some talking with Tsunagu on it) for a while.

But for now she will wait and hope. And make sure the boys and her son will not get into trouble again (even though the last time was not the boys fault for getting involved in the first place) soon, But she was sure that the boys learned something valuable today and would be more careful next time.

Despite them worrying her before and the scolding she gave them, she was proud of them for their bravery and for helping those people so they can get help from the police and pro heroes which they did, had they not done that they would've perished, something she would not be able to endure.

Which brought her back to the boys situation which weighs heavily on her mind.

Just thinking about it caused Inko sighed again, "What a day it's been today... Tsunagu, please solve this case... for them..."

 **Done! I hope this chapter came out alright and wasn't sloppy cause I was in a bit of a time crunch and was trying to think of new idea's as I was having some writers block. Review please! Tell me what you think! Have a good day!**


	7. New faces, New friends

**Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys, there will be more surprises in this story in future chapters and more some slight changes in the story line then just Tomura and Kurogiri being good guys. I won't say what though, no spoilers! Oh and I change my mind on the Kurogiri being paired up with an oc, I just came up with a new idea, just wait and see! Also I just got a new phone last Friday so i can do more things now so I can kiss my old phone and the multiple problems on it good bye! Anyways,** **Enjoy!**

 **P.s.** **Sorry this one took so long, my mom was in the hospital and things have been busy and strenuous from there. My family and I and doing all we can to help her, but we know she will get better soon, we just need to be patient. She's home now but we're doing all we can to help her. Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

"Tag! Your it!"

"Hey no tag backs!"

"You're too slow~!"

The boys were playing tag at the park as Inko was there watching them on a park bench, keeping an eye on the boys while she read her book.

It was bright sunny day and the weather was fair so she thought it would be good for the boys to go out side and play, get some vitamin D from the sun instead of being cooped up in the apartment.

She thought it would be good for them and her... but honestly, it was just to distract her and ease her worries, which hasn't exactly lowered, much to her dismay. Though she tried to hide it under a smile to not worry the boys... and hopefully trick herself, the worries inside, with it, that things were fine... even though they weren't.

It has been almost 2 days since her friend/pro hero has spoken to her since the last he called. He told her not to call for fear of interference in the case and for fear of her and the boys safety, he would call her when it was case closed.

She had to wait, even though she was wrought with worry and it was practically (figuratively) killing her, she had to stay strong for him and the boys.

Just seeing the boys playing, having fun as if the events from earlier that week haven't happened, did help lessen some of her worries.

She was thankful that none of them were badly hurt, scarred (or in Tomura and Kurogiri's case got more scars to add to their less then desirable collection), nor have even had any nightmares regarding it or anything bad from the past (in Tomura and Kurogiri's case) which somewhat surprised her but still she was relieved.

She had taken note that since the incident the 3 seemed to have gotten closer to the other, treating each other almost like they were brother's, and Tomura and Kurogiri no longer seemed shy around him nor even her for that matter, in fact they seemed more accepting of her hugs and started to ask her questions about things just as they did Izuku from day one, which warmed her heart.

"HELP!"

Suddenly cried a voice with caught everyone's attention. The voice sounded very young, like around the boys age, more high then theirs as it sounded like a girl, upon turning to the source of it they see something that struck them with deep concern and shock.

There was a teen, about 15, deep tan skin, dressed in punk clothing Orange hair and dark brown eyes with a scar in the shape of a graze on his forehead and with a smirk that was anything but friendly, his hand left was extended as there seem to be two young girls, 4 years old, in a honeycomb cage made of stone.

And the two girls in question were both trembling in fear. One girl was sobbing holding herself in a hug hunched like she was trying to shink herself to make herself disappear as she had short black hair, her eyes were shut so you could not see her eye color, she hand fair light tan skin, she wore a pink sundress with a red ribbon around it and red sandals. And the one holding her close and trying to keep a brave face had long black hair in a high spikey ponytail, she too had fair light tan skin, hematite grey eyes which had tears in them but none fell, she wore a red T-shirt, a grey skirt and black running shoes.

"Leave us alone you bully!" The girl holding the sobbing girl exclaimed, "What did we ever do to you?!"

"Nothing," He simply said in malice, his sick smirk deepen, "Just needed to practice using my quirk since I haven't done so since I got sick last week, going to a gym is out of the question for my price range, so I gotta do it here. I needed someone to help me practice it, and you two just so happened to be close by."

"You could've just asked us instead of assaulting us like this!" She yelled.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He asked mockingly.

Just then, a black vortax opened up under the girls and they yelped as the vanished through it before it disappeared.

This made the punk dumbfounded and confused as he was wondering what just happened.

"Leave them alone you meaney!"

Turning to the source of it he saw a green haired boy with a look of that showed upsetment and defiance, A tall black haired boy who had misty black hands for a few seconds before they became normal hands as he had a look of utter disgust, a light blue haired boy who had a look that screamed Anger, and lastly a woman who had green hair like the first boy comforting the girls as she gave him a mortified but very disapproving look.

That black mist came from the black haired boy so it meant that it was his quirk that teleported the girls out of the cage.

"Hurting and tormenting those smaller then you for you own entertainment is just despicable." Kurogiri told him with a calm but stern and frustrated tone.

"People like you are nothing but bullies!" Tomura exclaimed as he tightened his fists.

"Stop being mean to them and leave them alone!" Izuku demanded as he got into a defensive stance, "We won't let you hurt them again!"

"Oh isn't this a pleasant surprise," The punk sneered as his smirk returned, "Now I have 3 new "friends" to play with."

"Don't you dare attack them young man!" Exclaimed Inko as her gaze deepen as the punk turn to her, only now realizing that Inko an adult as he took a step back as his expression changed into a glare, "You should be ashamed of yourself, attack innocent people, children no less, to just practice your quirk with no regard for their safety, didn't your parents ever teach you to never do that?"

"My dad doesn't care, he threw me in Juvy so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore! He hardly had time for me because of work so why should I care?! " He retorted.

"No I don't believe that, I believe that he put you there so you'd think about what you've done and adjust that attitude of yours and not hurt others, He is working hard because he it trying to support you and himself, have you never taken that into consideration? He put you there and he works hard because he loves you, I just know it. Think about it, jail would be worse then juvy!"

"SHUT UP YOU HAG! You don't know me nor my dad so stop talking as if you do! I don't care what you believe, you and these brats are going to regret tangling with me!"

Just as he was about to attack he was tackled to the ground by two police officers as he yelped in surprise as he hit the ground, feeling the all to familiar feeling of the quirk restriction cuffs put on his wrists.

Needless to say the Punk, Whose name was Jim-Lee Floyd whose mom (who is deceased) was Japanese and his dad is American, was ranting, screaming threats and kicking around like a 5 year old having a tantrum as the police dragged him away.

After talking to the gang for a good 5 minutes, Kurogiri getting a compliment on how clever it was for him to use his quirk to get the girls out of harm (which made him blush a bit before he said thank you), thanking them for their assist and reassurance that things will be fine, not to mention some talk about getting the young mans father to have a heart to heart with his son, and checking on the girls, asking them if they were okay which said yes and thankful they were not hurt aside from some minor bruises, the police left.

"T-thank you for saving us." Said the short hair girl who's eye color were as deep shade of cerulean blue as she smiled (though small but present) at her savior's as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Were not for your intervention I don't know what would have happened." Said the tall pony tailed girl.

"It's no problem." Tomura told them with a reliefed smile. All the anger he had from moments ago (because of what he endured in the past seeing innocent people suffering and being harmed like he had was just anger inducing for him) was now gone.

"We're just glad that you're okay." Kurogiri nodded smiling too.

"You two sure you're okay?" Izuku asked in concern, "That looked pretty rough back there."

"W-we're fine, don't worry." The short haired girl assured him.

"Its just bruises, we'll live." the other girl did as well.

"Thats good to hear." Said Inko as she sighed in relief.

"So who are you guys?" The short hair girl asked though shyness was present in her voice.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduce himself first before he pointed to his mom, "And this is my mom."

"Inko Midoriya, a pleasure to meet you." She nodded as she said that.

"Kurogiri Fujiwara." The tall black haired boy told them with a polite nod. "Nice to meet you."

"...Tomura Shiguraki..." The pale blue hair boy also said with shyness in his voice as he was not use to introducing himself nor talking to kids his age considering his dark past he shares with Kurogiri. "... What's your's..?"

"...Y-Yui Kodai." Said the short hair girl, looking at the ground a bit.

"Momo Yaoyorozu." Said the long haired girl with a bright smile, "Nice to meet you all."

"F-Fujiwara?" Kodai asked the boy.

"Yeah?" He asked her, just now noticing she looked kinda adorable (he wasn't in love with her, he's a kid, he means this as a compliment), Offering her a kind smile with made the girl blush a bit out of shyness.

"Th-that quirk you uses a bit ago, w-what is it?" She asked him, Rubbing her arm a bit as she looked up a bit to face him.

She was the second kid his age not from the orphanage who has asked him what his quirk was in sincerity and genuine kindness, Though he didn't show it he was a bit surprised but he supposed he would have to get use to it. He then replied:

"My quirk is called Warp Gate, it can allow me to turn most of my body or parts of it into black mist and i can teleport myself and others to anywhere so long as I know the general location of the destination in question, i can even, in a sense, carry people inside me when I'm flying in my mist form, like a pouch a kangaroo has to carry their young, mixed with a sort of pocket dimension like on cartoons, I can carry as many people as i want in it as long as i stay in my mist form."

Izuku thought of that theory after some careful thinking based on his analysis on Kurogiri's quirk when they went to train at the gym the other day for Kurogiri, it worked better then he hoped. Tomura could only just disintegrate things, though like all quirks they can change in a variety of ways as the person grows up as they continue to train them, though they probably won't see any of those kinds of changes until a few years later. They also found that overusing his quirk will cause his hands to go numb.

"Thats cool!" Kodai said in awe, her shyness lessens a bit.

"And how about yours Shiguraki?" Yaoyorozu asked him.

For Tomura he wasn't use to talking to girls, nor talking to other kids his age besides Kurogiri and Izuku but he had to try and overcome that, he knew that much as being scared of girls and other kids was stupid. Though he wasn't use to anyone asking curious and sincerely to him about what his quirk was. But if he was able to explain to Izuku, then maybe he could (though with relunctance) explain to this girl, whom he had felt rather odd to be around but didn't know why though he thought she looked pretty (again he's a kid, he meant it as a compliment).

"My quirk is called Decay... it... can disintegrate anything i touch with my 5 digits on my hands... and turn it into dust almost instantly... the thing in question has to be touched by all 5 of them in order to work... if some are touching one thing and some touch another and both are of a completely different material or if i touch it with with only a part of or most of my hand it won't activate... hence why I'm wearing these gloves... they are made of two different materials and some of the sleeves of them, the thumb and index ... are not there so i can touch things without accidentally using my quirk and decay something or hurt someone unintentionally."

To the gangs surprise when they were at the gym the other day, they came around someone who had a quirk somewhat similar to Tomura's, only his can grow any plant he can think of if he touches a non living object with all 5 of his digits and control them, He gave a bit of a pep talk to Tomura, which did help to small but visible degree, why he sould not be scared of his quirk and how he has special gloves to enable him to touch things without accidentally activating his quirk thanks to the quirk administration and support office which he recommended him and the others to it so he could get some proper items to help him keep a better leash on his quirk which they agreed to.

To their surprise they got 5 new sets of partial fingerless gloves the next day after that, a letter saying to them that their newest member, Mr. Hatsume went to work on them almost immediately after they received the letter about the quirk requirements and they were really helping the corporation to flourish.

Each set of gloves were different:

Dark red gloves with no sleeve for the thumb and pinkie.

Dark blue gloves with no sleeve for the pinkie and middle

Dark blue gloves wirh no sleeve for the index and middle

White gloves with no sleeve for the thumb and ring

And lastly, the current pair he was wearing right now, and not least, Black gloves with no sleeve for the pinkie and ring

The gloves worked like a dream as they were made with one material on the inside and a completely different one on the outside, much to their (especially Tomura's) relief.

And as for the gloves that Izuku gave him with the first met? Tomura kept them as a spare just in case he lost all of his new gloves or they were all either destroyed, lost or in the wash, and for a sentimental reason of them being the first real gift he was ever given in his whole life and one's that came from one of the few people who he cared about.

"That's cool!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed as her eyes lit with excitement, which surprised Tomura as she was the second (well forth if you count Kurogiri, Izuku being the second and Inko the third) person who thought his quirk was cool as this made him straighten his posture in surprise.

"... Do... Do you mean it?" He asked in disbelief though she didn't catch that emotion in his voice as Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Of course, Its kinda like my quirk, You see its called Creation, i can create any non-living objects from any expose part of my body from using the fat in my body from the food i eat, but i have to understand how the objects are made and the composition of what i create." Yaoyorozu explained, "I can't bring them back in my body though and overusing it will ware me out. If I don't concentrate on what i am creating, If i don't make it right it will come out wrong."

She told him as she used her quirk, her lower right arm glowing with a pink light as a pair of pink gloves with flowers on it came out of them before she stopped (her quirk amazed her new friends) and pulled out a pair of red gloves with bricks on it out of her pocket though more cautiously as she seem to show some dislike towards them.

"Like for example, earlier i made a pair of gloves for myself, but i got distracted and made a pair that i didn't want for two reasons: 1: It wasn't the design I was going for and 2: I somehow made of pair of wool gloves instead of silk gloves, and I'm allergic to wool." She explained before she handed the gloves to Tomura as he hesitantly took them as he caught a glimpse of her hands which were a bit red which indicated that the gloves gave her a miled rash as she scratched her hands a bit.

"But since you have a decay quirk, you can get rid of them for me so I won't have to deal with it." She said smiling.

Tomura, while still a bit shy, had no problem with destroying them as he took off one of his own gloves and as he grabbed the wool gloves, his quirk activated instantaneously as he said, "Funny, I'm allergic to wool too."

The others knew (Kurogiri knew long before Inko and Izuku did) of this as Tomura had told them this when Inko was picking out clothes for the boys to wear (Tomura and Kurogiri learned this back at the orphanage).

The gloves turn to dust as it blow away with the wind, Tomura started scratching his hand a bit due to the allergic reaction to the gloves that were now gone.

"We only just met and already i can see we a bit in common." Momo chimed as her eyes sparkle, "We're both allergic to wool and our quirks are kinda similar, kinda like opposites but still."

"I-i guess .." Tomura said, rubbing his head a bit baffled after he put his glove back on.

"A quirk that can create things and a quirk that can destroy things, yeah they are kinda are." Izuku agreed.

"How about you Midoriya?" Momo then asked the green haired boy, "What can you and your mom do?"

"Oh i don't have a quirk yet, it hasn't appeared yet but I'm sure it'll come soon. And mom can attract small objects towards her, very handy to use for house work and such." Izuku explained as Inko nodded.

Momo nodded.

"And how about you Kodai?" Izuku then asked the shy short hair girl, "What's your quirk?"

"M-Mine is called size, basically i can change the size of any non-living object ... by physical contact, I can make things bigger or smaller... and even go back to normal size." Kodai explained simply.

"Cool!" Izuku exclaimed with a wider smile.

"That would be a handy quirk to have." Kurogiri commented.

"T-thanks..." Kodai said to him.

Not long after that the children soon found themselves playing with the other after Izuku asked the girls if they wanted to play with them which they accepted as Inko sat back on the bench again where her forgotten book was to watch them play and keep an eye on them in case something else happened. Kodai eventually shed her shyness around her new playmates as did Tonura and soon everyone was able to play with the other without hesitation.

Playing free tag, hide and seek and climb on the jungle gym and such.

Inko was happy to see the boys having fun and even had some new playmates to hang with.

She knew her son didn't have much friends besides Katsuki but even then the boy tends to get... agressive from time to time, though thankful he hasn't harmed her son.

Mitsuki is a dear friend of hers since preschool, They grew up together, Soon after their sons were born they had arranged playdates for them and they grew up together as they did, Though Mitsuki argued with her son at lot as Katsuki got his temper from her she does love her son and wants to make sure he grows up right... even if his temper will be a hard thing to keep a leash on at times.

So seeing Izuku playing with more kids his age made her heart melt, Seeing him AND the orphan boys happy with new friends almost made her forget about what she had been worrying about for the past few days.

I say almost but about an hour or 2 later Inko heard her cell phone ring as she jolted upward, immediately taking it out of her pocket, almost positive that she knew who was calling her as she answered it before the first ring went all the way through.

"Hello?"

"Inko its me. We did it. And i got the case file, may i come over tonight at 7 to give all the details... and what has been decided?"

 **DONE! Please leave your review here! See you next chapter!**


	8. The truth comes out

**Enjoy!**

Something was up, they knew this for sure. When they were leaving the park after they exchange addresses with their new friends to mail each other since the girls don't get to visit that park often and said bye to them they saw Her having a look of that was the definition of deep concern, thoughtfulness and serious all in one package.

Though she tried to hide that from them, they were not fooled though for her sake they acted like they didn't suspect something as they kept it to themselves.

Something was going to happen and they could feel it in their guts, and they were right.

What felt like it, all day she was either on the phone, pacing when nobody was around or lost in deep thought.

As much as they wanted to ask her, Izuku suggested that they wait until she came to them and told them as in her state he thought she might be unwilling to at the moment and may needed time to collect her thoughts and come to terms (or whatever she was thinking of) with what's been brewing in her mind all day.

The boys tried to distract themselves with what activities they (mainly leaning on Izuku's ideas) could think of, playing heroes and villains, play go fish, watch the hero news for any updates, read some new comics Izuku got a few days ago, play hide and seek, anything to keep them occupied. It only helped to several degrees as their minds would still go back to Her. Though they tried hard not to let it get to them, It was hard especially for the three 4 year olds, they could only hope that whatever was going on would be resolved soon with no issue.

It was after dinner when their was a knock on the front door, Inko got up instantly from the couch where she was sitting with the boys as they were about to watch a movie, this caught the boys attention as the turn to the direction of the hall that lead to the front door.

They hear it open, the heard Inko's and another voice (male) that sounded very familiar were both whisping something that could not heard, a minute or two after they heard the door close, the sound of snuffling before foot steps were present in sound as it got closer to the living area, soon out of the hall way came Inko and, to their surprise and confusion, Best Jeanist.

"Best Jeanist?! What are you doing here?!" The 3 boys asked him at once.

"I'm here because I have some very important business to discuss with Inko... and with all 3 of you..." He continues as he turns his gaze to look at Tomura and Kurogiri specifically, "... It regards you two, Shiguraki, Fujiwara..."

This started the boys when he said that as they suddenly felt scared, But then the pro-hero said to them:

"Rest assured, there's nothing for you too to worry about, Neither of you are in trouble nor nor will be, I'm regarding... what you two had to endure in the past and what will come to pass from here on out."

While that did relieved them a bit, This left them both confused and uncomfortable.

 _"By the past... does he mean... does he know..?"_ Both of the orphan boys thought in their heads.

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked as he was more confused then ever, looking at the two boys in concern.

"It will be hard to explain let alone digest," The Pro hero sighed in exhaustion (more mental then physical), "But I need you to keep an open mind Izuku, and for you and your mother to keep Tomura and Kurogiri calm for this as this may cause them to have a mental attack on their minds. For their sake, be strong for them, Do you understand?"

Still unsure, but seeing the look in his eyes, he then nodded as the two adults sat in the arm chairs that were right by the couch as Inko shut off the tv, the movie could wait until later, right now this was important.

Silence befell them as tension was in the air, it along with concern seem very present until the silence was broken by the Best Jeanist.

"As you boys know, I came to this city a few days ago because I had something to discuss with Inko, yet none of you know what it is. Well... she asked me to come... because she wanted to help you two." He said as he looked at Kurogiri and Tomura as they realize that he was talking about them, as did Izuku, but what did she want to help them with?

"Kurogiri, Tomura," Inko's voice caught the trio's attention as they say that she had a look that was a mix of concern, seriousness and an attempt to try to stay calm as she said, trying to withhold her tear that threaten to build up in her eyes, "Do you know why I didn't question why you two were left on the streets aside some bit that Izuku told me of a few days ago? Why I let you stay without another thought? Why I didn't question you about your past to much? Were any of you curious at all about any of that?"

Now that she brought that up, that was something that left them baffled as they started to wonder about all of, Why had she done all of that? Why haven't they questioned her about any of that before until now?

"Because... Its because..." Inko started to said in hesitation, but she forced herself to say it as with a shaky breath before she continued with her head down, "... Because I knew that you two were victims of child abuse!"

This made Tomura and Kurogiri straighten their sitting posture as their eyes widen, but while in their minds they wondered how she knew this they forced themselves to stay silent as she continues.

While Izuku knew only a bit that "Child Abuse" was not something to take lightly and that it was a very bad thing, he didn't know how bad it could get. Looking back at how his two friends were when he first met them days ago on their condition, connecting what they said back then, how they acted before and what his mom said, he could only imagine it was like that, Little did he knew that it was a whole lot worst then this. He too stayed silent as his mom continued as he gripped both of the orphan boys hand in comfort as they subconsciously squeezed his in return.

"I knew that you two had a very rough life, that you acted the way you did the last few days was because you two were victims of those who hurt you very bad, your injuries, bruises, the fact that neither of you had any real food or even a bath for days maybe weeks, that you were shy and not use to being in a nice home or anyone actually being concerned about you and helping you, it was as clear as the color of the day time sky. But i chose not to say anything, Because .. you all must understand that child abuse is not something taken lightly, and a very delicate subject to the victims of it, especially for kids your age, they would feel insecure, unsafe and fearful if asked questions about what they went through, what harm was done to their minds mentally, emotionally and psychologically are both unpredictable and severely fragile. I don't even wanna imagine how much you two had endured. I didn't want you two to be scared, so i waited until you two felt comfortable around me and Izuku enough to not feel threatened if i asked you. While i agree that barely 3 days is not enough, but seeing that the situation has been handled thanks to Tsunagu A.K.A. Best Jeanist and the police, that you two have been doing better then i hoped even if there is still a long way to go for you two to be completely alright, i feel that now would be the time to ask... and that by telling us you'll be taking some burdens off your shoulders and relief yourself of the internal stess and pain you two had been holding in by letting it out..." Inko then paused as she lifted her head, her face now stained with tears which made the boys feel sad and hurt seeing her like this, Especially for the two homeless boys it startled and hurt them more on the inside as they had never seen her crying nor this sadden within the time they've known her, with another shaky breath in an attempted to steady herself she then asked them though her voice sounded saddening, "... p-please, Tomura, K-Kurogiri... t-tell us what happened t-to you... please... l-let us all help you...?"

A heavy pregnant silence befell them for what felt like hours as the information that was spouted out was slow being difested, though it was only for moments that soon turn into a minute and more.

At first Inko and the pro-hero thought that they weren't ready yet and they had jumped in too soon to interrogate them and were just about ready to see them run away in fear or shout something in protest, curl up to balls shaking in terror. Or something along those lines.

But to their surprised yet a small bit of relief, The orphan boys, who had been staring at the other in a silent conversation, turn back to the group as they both sighed in hopes of letting out any creeping fear that would jump out before they confessed.

Slowly but surely, the truth came pouring out as they retold their tale of what they went through during their time in the orphanage, for as long as they could remember, their time there was obviously stated was anything but pleasant, but none of them knew how bad it was until they told it themselves right there.

The Abuse that would receive, be mocked and berated for no real reason, getting yelled at, hit and smacked even when they did nothing wrong, Being told how they were nothing but parasites, getting things thrown at them, being left to starve for several days on end sometimes even a week with only water to help them through even then that was a rare thing in itself, being confined into a room, had no toys to play with and only being left with hand me down books though most were not helpful to them other then helping the two in learning how to read, never allowed to be adopted nor even meet the other parents who would come, forced to do the dirtiest of chores, never getting a bath nor clean except by a hose but wasn't pleasant as they were being sprayed at hard and even getting clean itself was very rare, having no clothes to wear other then what they wore on their backs throughout that time and when Izuku found them, being locked in a closet after getting beaten up when the care takers were very drunk especially if they accidentally destroyed something or hurt someone with their quirks and more so when it would cost quite a penny to get a replacement and get help from the hospital, how their tormentors did everything they could to issue the police and the pro-heroes didn't find out what was going on behind the scenes, even the children there were being hurtful towards them, how they were all horrible towards them and more so towards Tomura, They two began to tear up as they then retold what happened days ago, the conversation they overhead, the decision that they would be killed, the plan to run away, the escape with only a few injuries, running and stow awaying on train after train to get as far as possible as they didn't know where they were going nor where they ran away from as fear cloud their minds until they found themselves in an alley as they cried until they were found by Izuku.

By the end of their tale, the two orphan boys who had tears in their eyes saw that everyone was in tears like them, Inko and Izuku not doing anything to stop them from sliding down their faces as sorrow and horror were on their faces, while Best Jeanist though you could not see most of his face because of his high jean collar you could still see his eyes although they were closed you could see tears visible though none have fallen... yet.

Without warning the two orphans were pulling into a big, comforting, warm and tearful embrace by Inko and Izuku as the adult and her child practically leapted at them. This sudden hug from them had startled them but soon they melted into the embrace as they hugged right back as they allowed their already flowing tears to fall more as they both softly sobbed before it turned into heavy crying as the hands gripped the fabrics tightly as they cried into Inko's shirt and a bit of Izukus shoulder. The fact that they were there, they had not turn them away, they listened and hugged them like they might disappeared if they didn't, they cared about them, wanted to comfort them and be there for them though they haven't said a word they could almost see them saying "Everything will be okay, the past doesn't matter now, you're not alone anymore" or something along those lines from this gesture, and that they were crying and sobbing for them... it all just cause the dam they had built inside themselves to crack before it slowly started to to burst as they let their tears seem to be falling unendingly.

And it didn't cease even after crying out their built up and hidden pain, fear, frustration, anger, despair, sorrow, loneliness, agony, and dread for half an hour it seemed.

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'VE BEEN BUSIER THAN USUAL LATELY AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK TO THIS UNTIL RECENTLY! PUT THE CHAIR DOWN, DON'T BE MAD AT ME PLEASE!**

 **Anyways, i hope you enjoy this, i think its a bit rushed but It was a time crunch. This might be a bit shoter then my other chapters but still i hope you enjoyed it. Leave your review for this please! Next chapter will hopefully come soon!**


	9. The Ugly truth, Hope for the future

**This chapter will really disgust you, Warning this chapter contains mentioning of death, suicide attempts and violence, but rest assured that the ending of it will be good. Read amd see for yourself as i won't give spoilers.** **I was on a roll with this one, its longer then the others I think, hope you don't mind.**

Enjoy

"Now that we got your side of the story," Tsunagu, better known as Best Jeanist, started as everyone turn their attention to him as they wiped the tears from their eyes, and he did the same, his tone of voice remain unchanged despite the sorrow he felt towards the orphans, he held up a more then decent sized file, "I can not only report my finding here to the others, but also reveal to you all what we've uncovered."

This had everyones attention right away as they turn to face him completely, with Izuku on Inko's lap, Kurogiri on her left, and Tomura on her right.

After a moment of silence, he sighed as he opened the file, reading the contents in it.

Needless to say, what they were told was not something they could've imagine, and firmly left them sick to their stomachs. The true severity and horror of this mess came to light.

It turn out the Orphanage long before Tomura and Kurogiri were brought their, Hiroshi orphanage, use to be a great place. Things were happier it seemed until the old caretakers mysteriously died due to food poisoning, not long after did new ones take place. On the outside things seemed fine, but what was really happening on the inside was kept so secret that anyone who blabs about it would be killed at once regardless of who it was. Even if it was a kid.

The so called "caretakers" were actually criminals from China, "The Manipulaters" was what their gang name was. They were the definition of their gang name, They were the ones responsible for the previous caretakers deaths, each one of them, consisting of 3, had a powerful but otherwise (within the wrong hands) dangerous quirk.

The Leader and head of the place, Ujaku, quirk: Attitude adjustment:

A quirk that enabled him to change the mood or attitude of those around him through an unseenable gas he emits from his mouth when he laughs. The quirk works within a range of how big the orphanage was which was a small but spacious second story building, the quirk let him change the mood of those around him however he wanted, the victims would see and hear everything that their body was doing but would be unable to break free or stop themselves from doing things they normally would never do, the quirk lasts for 24 hours and the down side is that it takes a lot of iron to keep a firm grip the whole time, hence why he always had anything that had iron in it in every meal he had to keep the effects going. Unless some kind of shock breaks his hold and free's them the victims will be unable to fight back. The effects, if another quirk kept the effects up in some way, will also shatter the other effects on any and all inflicted victims, such as the case with the next criminals quirk.

The second guy, Yosuhare, his quirk is memory repressor:

Self explanatory really, it represses the memories of anyone he choses, he can even do it to mutiple people at once, the victims would not remember what they did depending on what he represses, the drawback? He has to scream the word "Repression", which would send a gust of wind strong enough to blow leafs, for it to work and it strains his throat very bad, and he can only use it every 12 hours at a time as it also causes head aches if he uses it more then just the every 12 hours bit and the effects on the victims vary whether they will stay repressed for days or even years or be freed from it through familiar things unless the user of the quirk wants it to stop then he would have to scream "Awakening" which will send a gust of wind again freeing them, it even works through a phone or radio as long as the victims can hear it. And the victims under the repression would remember what happened when they were asleep but wouldn't when they were awake. However if he is knocked out, put to sleep against his will by brute force so abruptly his grip on the victims will slip and everyone under the influence would be freed instantly, not only that it would also shatter the hold of whatever other quirk that has effected others. Hence why he was careful in what he did to avoid his grip coming loose so suddenly.

Basically that last bit is the same, strangely, for both the first and second criminal, that is until it was revealed through DNA test that the two were actually distant cousins, who knew?

The last one, Wesejire, Had a quirk that was a literal nightmare bringer, Night fright:

It enabled him to give anyone nightmares through a light he shines from his hand which would put the victims to sleep if it hit them. The nightmares the victims have depends of if the user lets it happened on its own or he makes them into however he wants them to be. Usually used as a means of torture lasting between 3-4 minutes on the victims depending on his mental health. The draw back however it pretty high, as using it on more then 10 victims can cause insomnia, using it more then ten times while he creates nightmares for the victims will give himself nightmares until sunrise. Using it in general no matter what he uses it over ten times for it will make him mentally drained, hence why he carries a bag of drugs with him to help him stay stable mentally speaking though it causes him to be more agitated and wrathful. Hence why he always had a cup of wine during that to soothe his anger.

All of these quirks were use to plant seeds of discord in orphan children so they could bring mayhem without getting their own hands dirty, having them steal for them, sell drugs, and such, while torturing their innocent minds with what they are forced to do as the perpetrators laugh and bask in the horror they spread, the children unable to break free living with this horror that plagues them making them miserable, When the controlled victims are around adults they act normal and innocent but around others their age they cause pain and malice. Doing this they hope to bring society to its knees, causing doubt, fear and discord to the people from a young age until they reach adulthood while they rack in the cash and pleasurement of terror they cause to others.

This was what it was like for most of the victims at the orphanage, some were kept by their side to raise as apprentices while most were put up for adoption, while for some they were not manipulated but tortured instead for their own amusement and to let out their otherwise horrendous tempers on them, usually on those who were either quirkless or had a less then adequate quirk in some way, when they grow tiresome of them they were killed usually by a gun, other times they were choked to death or killed by drug overdoses.

Originally these criminals used their manipulation on adults, but then it proved to not last long on older people, especially those who have had time to develop and grow into strong people, their quirks grown and strengthen from years of training if they were very powerful, especially those of the pro heroes. So these guys moved onto children, where their development would start at a young age, still growing and where they would not be strong enough to fight back against them. Easier targets to infect, too weak to resist them. Where they were still young, with more fragile minds, the perfect targets to spread their seeds of despair.

This ran for 6 years. When the boys came there 4 years ago, thats when trouble really begain to stir for these criminals.

They crooks would usually wait until the kids that arrive when they are infants grow to 3 or 4 years of age before they took action, while those that arrive older then that were tackled on the spot. But what they didn't count on was their quirks manifesting when they were both 2.

When they realized that Tomura could disintegrate anything he touched, they grew fearful. Beating it into him, practically always literal, that he should never use his quirk on them or anything and that he was nothing but a parasite that destroyed everything he touched. If he disintegrated anything he would get beat up

When Kurogiri got his quirk at first they thought he would be a valuable asset to them... that is until they saw that he was defending Tomura, taking the beatings inflicted on him and declared that he would stay by his side always, AND the fact that he accidentally caused some of the furniture to be ripped in half and some kids lost some fingers in his warp gates when he was testing his new power did they started beating him too. Though Tomura got it worse him.

After a few years, lots of money lost due to costs for new furniture and hospital bills too many times... and fear that the 2 would eventually snap and unleash their quirks on them, the villains decided to end their existence, what they didn't count on though was them escaping.

Reason why the kids didn't run away sooner with Kurogiri's warp gate? 1: They would have nowhere to go nor would they know where to go as they have never been outside the orphanage, 2: They were too fear stricken to try, and they focused more on trying to stay alive. As far as they knew they were the only ones taking the hits as they were not sure if others where being tortured too at that time (according to the pro-hero they were not the only ones as their were 3 others, one was dead, one was in the hospital in a coma though thankfully the doctors say the kid will wake up soon and make a full recovery in a month or so for physical and mental therapy and one had severe head trama and was very scared due to past beatings and was currently seeing a specialist for that). And 3: Kurogiri haven't had much real practice with his quirk besides warping to hide from their attackers, the transportation between that alley he, Izuku and Tomura were in to the appointment complex and from there to the park.

Now unto what happened after their escape and what happened hours ago.

Wesejire was caught red handed by the police with him seemingly shooting at everything in site after the kids got away, during the chase some locals hearing the commotion phoned the police to investigate. He tried to convince the official that he just lost his temper because of a big rat that had been taking food from his house for weeks with no avail of catching and was chasing after it trying to kill it in blind rage only to lose it, but the police was not having it, nor did he fall for that old gag so he brought him in for questioning.

He didn't budge no matter what the law keepers did, trying to lie his way out (the locals heard children screaming during the shooting chase, though the guy denied it, saying that it was probably kids just playing out late and screamed from their fun game or a harmless prank that made them jump) until one of the officer's came in and took over the interrogation. To the guys horror after he told him his "story", he learned that the officer had a lie detector quirk so he knew the shooter was lying.

The shooter, who smelled of alcohol and gunpowder, in question tried to commit suicide to keep the truth under raps, only to be detained by the other cops, he refused to speak the truth, the official knew that there was more going on so he threw him into a glass cell until further notice after giving him a warning which he refused to heed making sure he didn't have anything that he could use to either escape or commit suicide, wearing quirk restraining cuffs to make sure he doesn't use his quirk and had an official watch him just in case.

Not long after Tsunagu was called by Inko to take the boys case, he made a connection between their escape and when the shooter was apprehended. The route that was taken had some but not alot of blood stains here and there on a wall or two and the ground, the bullets from the chase were gone but the DNA analysis from the stains came up as unknown until the blood sample from Inko who collected some when she patched them up on day one came up as a match. Leading to a step closer in closing the case.

Needless to say the other two crooks were shocked and scared when they saw the pro-hero arrive.

He noticed the children's behavior seemed odd, but suspicious, and that of the "caretakers" too.

Yosuhare tried to use his quirk on him after he was let in, only to get knocked out very rough but swiftly by the hero as he knew what his intention was from the gaze in his eyes, Ujaku tried to act like he was innocent, that is until an uproar happened instantaneously in the form of the children as each and everyone of them started screaming, holding their heads as if they were in pain (which they were), crying as each of them confessed the truth, albeit all at once but still this ensued as each of them apologized, begging for forgiveness and for help. To Arrest these people and begging for the pain to stop.

Enraged, Ujaku Tried to take a child or two hostage and threaten to kill them only to be restrained just as he lunge foward as Tsunagu used his quirk to detain him, constricting him so tightly that he couldn't laugh nor speak as he winced in pain as The hero signaled the police to come in, investigate the place, arrest the crooks and put quirk restraints on them and gather the children, as well as looking up records of those who had been adopted so they can find them and all who had resided here.

That in itself took nearly a day to short out as it required much more police for the case then expected which came from nearly every part of Japan while dealing with lots of things after that:

Finding all of those who were adopted within the last 6 years, explaining to the parents what was going on, taking all the children to a hospital and children's mental hospital and even therapy, condemning the orphanage and having it torn down in a few short days after an investigation was made for further evidence of the crooks schemes, arrangements being made to send most of the orphan kids to new and more nicer orphanages and foster homes and having some adopted soon, making sure that ALL of those who were manipulated were freed from the brain washing, Keep the truth withheld until it was all finished so to get the story out in its entirety without rumors being spread about it by the Medis, A long stressful day of interrogating the criminals until they FINALLY sang like canaries about what they've done after having threats thrown at them for a even bigger punishment then what they would face if they don't talk.

To say it was tiring would not be strong enough to describe that whole situation in itself. And recovery for the victims will be a long road and will take time to heal.

A giant conspiracy and crime of this magnitude, child abuse, murder, brainwashing innocent children (and adults on an occasion to keep things quiet if they suspected something) to make them do their dirty work and spread malice, poor housing for orphans as they place was filthy and didn't meet requirements for how the place should run, the murder of the old caretakers, reckless endangerment from when the shooting chase took place, illegal drug selling, robbery, escaping law enforcement, felony of tax evasion as it turns out they've been bribing the tax payers to avoid paying that, illegally operating a child work camp to raise children to become criminals, Torture on children, assaulting the police (as the other two villains tried to fight their way to freedom but to no avail), and add with the crimes that were committed in China such as robbery, brainwashing civilians and heroes, and illegal bombing, its a wonder how these guys only got life in imprisonment with no parole and being put in solitary confinement instead of being put on death row which they were very close to being put on.

The crooks also used fake names to hide their identities, Ujaku is Kiyo Sumase, Yosuhare is Ryu Yiu-xu, and Wesejire is Dyesuke Xoco.

Dyesuke was scared of being in prison, and worse at being in a small space as he was claustrophobic, fear took over him and he managed to evade the cops long enough to commit suicide by slitting his throat.

Ryu unexpectedly died after being put in prison, as it turns out he was suffering from disease that he didn't know he was suffering from, he felt that something wasn't right but didn't tell anyone about it all because of his own pride and the cost for going to the hospital was too great. The disease had affected his lungs, nose and his kidneys so bad to the point where his immune system could not fight it any longer.

As for Kiyo he was the only one alive who was currently in prison, having foods where there was no iron in them while he had the quirk restraints on as no one wanted to take any chances. But then without warning about an hour ago someone had broken into the prison and assaulted Kiyo leaving him with a broken arm, leg, bruised stomach and near broken neck, nobody found out who had done it, neither did Kiyo as he was just as confused as they were though this left him a bit traumatized. And then to everyones shock, they found out during his examination at the criminal hospital that his quirk was completely gone, upon a full body examination the found a punctuation on his solar plexus as if someone had injection something into his system with a needle, Kiyo did recall being hit by a dart before he felt his whole body screaming pain before he had been viciously assaulted. Whatever was in it had destroyed his quirk with no chance of getting it back.

This lead to another dead end, even though the case was closed this still left everyone with more questions then answers.

That whole thing was just too gut-wrenching, crazy, insane, and stressful, not to mention horrible and horrifying, for words to describe.

"How could they be so cruel to those children? How could all of this have happened? This whole case its just..." Inko tried to finish by was in tears yet again (Tomura and Kurogiri wondering how one person is able to release so much tears such as Inko and her son who too was crying as well) as the woman tried to wipe them away with her handkerchief with little success.

"And I thought we had a rough life, but we were wrong, we were not the only one suffering from that... how could we have been so blind to not realize what was really happening under our noses?!" Kurogiri exclaimed in shock and guilt as he clenched his chest, shutting his eyes tight to try to stop the tears around his eyes from falling let alone produce more.

"Those monsters... how could they... they made us believe that everyone was our enemy... but ... it was all a deep act of cruelty... how could we have been so foolish..." Tomura muttered in shock, anger and guilt as he started to scratch his neck very roughly until the pro-hero stopped him by holding his wrists, giving him time to start sobbing softly.

"Thats... t-Thats too a-awful for w-words... h-How could anyo-one be so h-horrible?" Izuku, who was in tears, sobbed too as he tried to wipe away his tears of sorrow, shock, horror and (a rarity here) anger towards the villains monsterous acts. He knew villains and criminals were very bad but now he saw that they were worse then he realized, Looking up, still in tears he tried his hardest to put on a face that showed assurance, courage and hope as he told the gang, "E-Everyone," this got everyone's attention as they turned to face him, "Th-The past doesn't m-matter anymore, Th-the case is solved, everyone w-will be okay th-though recovery w-will be tough, No one w-will be h-hurt by them anymore n-nor ever again..."

He paused as he walked over to the two orphan boys, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, Tomura his right with the left hand and Kurogiri his left with the right hand, giveing the two a tearful smile as he continued, trying to not stutter and make his tone more assuring for them.

"Those guys are gone... they won't hurt you to anymore... no one will nor be made to do bad things against their wills... You're both safe, you're free..." Taking another breath to calm himself he then concluded, "I know you had a bad life, a very bad one, but you can't let that stop you from having a better one. .. You're not alone in this... and you won't be ever again... you now have people like mom, Best Jeanist, Kodai, Yaoyorozu, and others, even me, to help you... you know that right?"

It seemed like crying was contagious as it cause the dam to burst inside them again for the uptenth time within the past few days as their tears flowed, not able to hold back yet again as they tackled Izuku with a tearful hug, which Izuku returned as he expected them to do that. Letting the boys crying their hearts out again, smiling as his tears now being of relief fell, the same went for the boys, as Inko, even Tsunagu joined it as they all sat on the floor just letting tears fall, relief flood their system as the only sounds heard was the two orphans crying, Inko, Izuku and the Fiber master hero giving them assuring words, the Orphan boys whispering thank you repeatedly and the sound of the clock ticking in the background.

After roughly 10 minutes, the boys calmed down, as they caught their breath and broke the embrace as they wiped their tear away, Tsunagu wondered how the living room wasn't flooded with tears yet as he and the other's wiped their tears away too.

Izuku thought it would be time to ask an important question, though it was more out of concern and curiosity for the 4 year old, to the pro-hero, "Mr. Best Jeanist, what will happen now that the case is solved?"

This got everyone to quiet down as they all turn to the hero in concern, more of worry and fear for Tomura and Kurogiri as they hoped that they won't have to leave the Midoriya's and be put in another orphanage, they didn't want to say goodbye to the first people who were ever (with no brainwashing nor it being fake) truly nice and cared about them, even though they haven't known each other long the boys loved Izuku and Inko, they saw the green haired boy as a little brother to them and his Mom (after some getting use to) as their mom. This home was to wonderful to leave, first one they ever been to, they've learned so much that they couldn't back at their old "home" and even made some new friends and used their quirks to help people for once.

 _"Please don't make us leave.."_ The two thought at the same time as their pleading eyes were not missed by the hero as he gave them an assuring smile, though it was hard to tell under the tall collar, his tone however was the definition of happy good news.

"If you worried, please don't be. Everything is being taken care of. Everyone that was a victim of those criminals will be taken care of. And not only that but Arrangements have been set up ..." He then turning to them completely, ".. For you two to stay here with Inko and Her son."

The boys blinked a few times with widened eyes, silence befell them as they processed what he said.

Did they hear that right? The way his tone was implying, did it mean? After so long was it true? Were they..?

As if she knew what they were thinking, she placed a hand on each of the orphan boys backs, getting their attention as they turn to face her as their faces seemed to show that they wanted to be hopeful, hoping this wasn't a joke. But her tearful but happy (and i mean very happy) smile quails their doubt and uncertainty, Izuku looking to his mother with hope, as she spoke the very words they never thought anyone would say to them, but, just like with Izuku, hoped and longed to hear them, those words full of genuine honesty and love.

"I am adopting you two. For now one you two will be apart of our family."

Yet another barrier inside them broke as new tears fell. Not believing that this was happening after all this time having given up all hope that no one would do what they longed and hoped for anyone to do for them, this kind woman full of love and care, concern for their welfare as well as her sons, who took them in, clothed them, feed them, cleaned them and dressed their wounds, had done it.

Adopting them.

Then this meant that they would have Midoriya as their new last names, that they would be the adopted sons of Inko Midoriya and the older brother of Izuku Midoriya, this place would be their home from now on, they could now and finally start fresh and live better lives.

Their mouths quivered as they tried to form smiles on their faces, their face showered with relief, new hope, and overwhelming joy.

A knowing look crossed her face as she opened her arms as, like a cue, the two boys and even Izuku jumped into her arms as she held them close in a hug as she rested her head between each of theirs as Tomura and Kurogiri cried again, this time with joy. While Izuku was beaming with joy and relief as a this time there were only a few tears hanging around his eyes.

"Thats right. For now on you two will grow up along side my son, living a much more happier life then the one you had before, as my sons and as Izuku's older brothers. No one will take you both away from us, this is your home now. And I promise that i will do everything i can to provide all that you need, including love." Inko told them as she nuzzles their heads with hers.

"T-t... Thank you! t-Thank you s-so much!" The two boys exclaimed in gratitude repeatedly as they cried into her chest.

"I'm so happy you both can stay." Izuku sighed in bliss and relief.

 **xxx**

After another crying session, and some more talking about getting the adoption papers and talking about getting the boys to be seen by a doctor to ensure that they were doing fine, That they were in not ill and maybe even find out who their previous families were by a DNA test and figure out why they were abandoned in the first place...

And Best Jeanist wanted to straighten the boys hairs and smooth it down, Tomura's hair being the easiest to comb it smooth and he seemed to like really it, Kurogiri's was just as easy though he was a bit confused by this, And as for Izuku his proved to be the most difficult even though the tangles were able to be combed out as his unruly curly hair just refused to be combed and straighten out let alone stay down so much that it actually broke one of his combs he had which surprised them though he now understand what Inko meant by how hard it was to do Izuku's hair as he chuckled, The pro-hero left to deliver the last bit of the info he got to the police and those who helped solve the case so it can be put to bed completely.

To celebrate, the newly grown family went to watch the movie that they were playing on watching, ordered a pizza too as joy was in their hearts.

Later after all of that, everyone got their baths done and went to bed with smiles on their faces.

 **xxx**

"DAH!" Exclaimed Tomura as he woke up from the nightmare he had, sweat coming down his face as he panted, sitting up slowly as he looked around him.

He realized that he was in Izuku's room, since there was no guess room and he and Kurogiri don't have their own rooms yet they had to stay there until they can clear the boxes of stuff from one of the storage rooms and make arrangements so that it would be a suitable room for two growing boys. Izuku and Kurogiri were deep in their asleep.

Tomura sighed as he realized that he was awake, he only had a nightmare. But even so it still frightened and bothered him as he couldn't ignore it no matter how much he tried to not think about it.

Wiping the sweat from his face, he was trying to think of how deal with this as he didn't want to disturb his brothers sleep, _'wow, didn't think i would be calling them my actual brothers so soon but I'm glad that i can call them that now.'_ He thought to himself, and he didn't feel alright going back to sleep right now.

 _'... wait... what if i...?'_ Tomura thought to himself as he recalled something he saw on the movie he saw with his new family.

Where the mother was comforting his daughter after escaping a forest fire thanks to the "Wild wild pussycats" gang.

Parents comfort their children when they are upset and In distress don't they?

Having decided, though a bit hesitant to disturbing her but remembered that she said that if anything was bothering him or the others just come to her even if it was the middle of the night, Tomura got up from the sleeping bag and tip toed out of the bedroom to go to Mrs. Mido-!... His mom's room.

 _'I guess its going to take a while to get use to calling Izuku's mom_ my _mom.'_ He thought as closed the door quietly behind him.

It was very dark in the house but thankfully there was a light coming from Inko's room as the door was a bit ajarred so he followed it until he reached it, peaking in he saw her just getting off the phone with a smile on her face.

Now being a mother she knew that sense that she felt like a small pair of eyes was watching her, coming from a child, like when Izuku had a nightmare or needed her help in something. Turning to the source she was a bit surprised to see Tomura peaking from behind the door as he flinched a bit, but thankfully didn't run away.

"Tomura, why are you still up? Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He didn't respond right away but he felt a bit conflicted, should he tell her or will it be bothersome to her?

His face was sweaty, he had a bit of fear on his face, he came to her for a reason, Instantly she knew what it was.

 _'He must've had a nightmare. Its strange that he nor Kurigiri didn't have one until now since we met them but that doesn't matter right now, He needs help, he needs_ Me'Inko thought to herself as she gave him a soft smile and coaxed him to come closer as she knelt down to her knees with open arms.

He knew the cue, he tried to not let hesitation get in the way, as he came in slowly until he was in front of her as she enveloped him in a hug as he returned it as she rubbed his back. His breathing began to get softer as he started to calm down, just being in her arms seem to help him to relax.

Like every parent, from his observation, she had that special touch that seem to calm the storm he had brewing In him.

He only had known her for a few days but it seemed like this was natural, still he wasn't complaining, he ... he needed this.

"I had a nightmare," He said as he laid his head on her chest, now able to speak without too fear, "I Dreamt that i woke up back at the orphanage with Kurogiri, that what happened the last few days were nothing but a dream too good to be true. Those crooks came in like they usual do every morning, but this time it was different. One of them carrying a lighter, and the looks on their faces... were menacing. They all said "Die!" before the lighter was lit and tosses until it hit the ground, the fire spread fast and we had no way to escape, we were trapped." Tomura felt tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't let that stop him from talking, "We could hear everyone laughing at us, telling us to die, to burn away and that we were never meant to exist. The fire seem to roar and lunged at us, as soon as it was about to ensnare us, that was when i woke up."

Tomura could feel Inko hugging him closer to her as he sighed, burying his face in her chest as he let the tears fall, though he didn't cry, he just let the tear fall, he felt her nuzzle her cheek against his head as she whispered comforting words to him. Had Inko not been holding him he would've collapsed on his knees by now.

Soon enough he felt two more smaller sets of arms wrapped around him and... his mother as Tomura looked up, seeing Izuku and Kurogiri were there hugging them.

Why were they up? He wondered. Had he had woken them up without realizing it? He scolded himself internally, yet on their faces they showed assurance, telling him without words that things will be okay. Upon seeing this, he relaxed.

That's right. Things will be okay, because he, and Kurogiri, were here and not at the awful place, and not alone. He, tgey, had... a family, a real family to help them no matter what the situation is. Everything will be alright.

The four stayed like that for a while until Tomura's tears ran dry.

It was decided that for the night the boys would sleep with her, to ensure that no more nightmares came.

As they all got into bed under the covers, cuddling close to her after she turned off the lights and held them close, Izuku then asked her:

"Mom, can you sing that lullaby you always sang to me? Tomura and Kurogiri told me that they never had a lullaby sung to them before, so maybe yours will help?"

Inko nodded as she asked the other two boys, her two new oldest sons, if they wanted to hear it, which they nodded without a word.

And thus, the lullaby began as she sang.

Here comes trouble

No mistaking

I know you anywhere

I could sail to the ends of the ocean and,

Find you waiting there

I've been searching, and searching

Near and far

Searching and searching

And... there you are

Our dreams will soar like stars

Her voice was soft and gentle, yet it was beautiful, leaning closer to her, Tomura had his head on her shoulder, Kurogiri had his on her chest and Izuku had his on where her heart was.

I choose you

I choose you

What else can I do?

We're just too good together to part

What we've shared from the start

Feels like one beating heart~

I choose you

I choose you

Hello stranger

Don't I know you?

Nice to see you my friend

Did we just scale the top of a mountain and,

Fly back home again

I've been looking and looking

High and low

Looking and looking

And... what'd ya know?

Just like long ago

I choose you

I choose you

What else can I do?

We're just too good together to part

What we've shaped from the start

Feels like one beating heart~

I choose you

I choose you

The boys eye lids felt droopy as they started nodding off, sleep slowly welcoming them as Inko sang the rest of the song.

I choose you

I choose you

Onto journeys anew

With the wonderful friends that I found

As the planet spins round

We're eternally bound~

.. I choose you. ..

.. I choose you. ..

And with that they were out like a light, and soon with a soft smile, so was she. Sleeping in bliss, little did any of them know of what was to come in the future as this was only just the beginning.


	10. A new chapter

**Sorry this took a while, I've been busy with lots of major house cleaning. And i mean a lot, but now I'm done, i hope you enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait for you as always my dear readers.** **(P.s. I don't know the teachers names so I'm making them up as i go along, got it?)**

 **P.S. again, The song from the last chapter was "I choose you" by Haven Paschell. One of the set of lyrics was changed for a personal reason. You may know this song if you have read my previous story, "I love you". Haven't seen it? Go check it out. Not interested? Don't read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Good morning class!" The teacher who was female with the sorta short bob brown hair cut, pale skin, brown eyes, wearing a pink apron on top of a yellow sweater, blue jeans and black flats greeted her students who were all children, preschool age, with a smile.

"Good morning Miss Yu!" the children greeted her back.

"Now today class is going to be a bit different because we have some new faces joining us. They're rather shy so be nice to them and help them to get situated in class, okay?" She told them before she turn to the door as she called out, "Izuku, you can bring them in now!"

The class room door opened as Izuku came in as he brought his brothers in who were wearing their new preschool uniforms, a Smile was on his face while shy ones were on the boys, still can't fathom all that happened within one week.

They thought the process would take longer after that ground breaking night and all that happened, but thanks to Uncle Tsunagu (As best Jeanist told them to call him that as he was like a brother to Inko, much to Izuku's shock and excitement and the former orphan boys surprise) the process took a few short days, Thus leading to the Midoriya family getting bigger and becoming a happier one at that.

During that time Inko took her new eldest son's to the hospital, with Izuku as she didn't want to leave him home alone and he wanted to give the boys support as they've never been to the hospital and were nervous about it, while she spoke to Izuku's school so that his brothers can attend there and get a good education which the meeting would be held the day after the hospital trip.

With Inko and Izuku there it made them feel less nervous.

Upon examination, after some tests and doing a blood test to find out more about their family line... hopefully, the Doctor revealed that while neither of them had a dangerous disease nor bad organs nor injuries so bad they needed surgery or a cast (which was relieving) though they changed their bandages which they revealed that they would be okay after a healing session with one of the nurses even though scars will remain, The boys were suffering from starvation (as indicated from their bones showing through their skin still though looked a little better thanks to Inko's cooking), lack of sleep (from some bags still visible around their eyes), and obviously mental trauma from what they had to endure in the past, and for Tomura he obviously had very dry skin that was quite concerning, worse then the mild dryness Kurogiri had, especially around the face despite it not looking as bad as days ago.

The boys would be coming in for a check up (for their physical health) and Child psychological therapy (for mental health) twice a week, for the next few months and or so, but were deemed okay to go to school base on their good interaction with the kids in the waiting room though needed a bit more time to not be too shy and make sure the teachers and principal knew what was going on incase something happened, Inko was given a list of what food groups they should have each day to get some meat and muscle back on their bones, The boys also got a special face care lotion to help make the bags none visible, heal the skin and to get rid of the dryness from their faces until their bodies could produce the natural oils on their own again.

With that done everyone was about to go home, content that it all went very well.

Before the Midoriya's left, they were called by the nurse to get the results of the blood test she got, much to their surprise as it came sooner then they hoped. The Nurse who called for them who did the test was a prodigy at blood testing and geneology, so they got their results quicker than expected.

They were brought to a private room where Tomura was immediately scooped into the arms of a nurse, the one who did the blood test, as said nurse was in uniform, female, had tan skin, orange hair in a bun with red eyes and a snail shell pendent around her neck as she cried so hard, sobbing "Its you.", "I never thought I'd see you again.", "you're okay.", she said those and more once or twice, much to the surprise and total confusion of the gang, especially to Tomura as was frozen both from sudden being pulled into a hug of a woman he certainly has never met before yet she knew him and by the sheer confusion of trying to figure out what was going on. Though the other female nurse that brought them there seemed to know was she held a relieved yet saddened look on her face.

After she stopped crying and put Tomura back down who went to stand by his mom, she immediately apologized after catching her breath. She then introduced herself, June Bloodstone, who was half American and half Japanese, and then she revealed to them some shocking news, more to add to their growing list of shocking things to be revealed this week...

She was the best friend/older sister figure of Tomura's mother... His real mother, Ran Sakura/Shimura.

If this didn't shock them all, Tomura especially, even after showing them photo graphic evidence, they didn't know what would.

The photo she showed of of her, a man he didn't recognize, and... a woman who had beautiful fair light tan skin, Ocean blue eyes, Long and beautiful flowing hair that was the exact same color as Tomura's, all of them were wearing Cafe uniforms.

She revealed to them that she had been Ran's best friend since elementary, Ran saved her from getting run over by a truck and they've been inseparable since then. Growing up as sisters to the other, as it was revealed that she was quirkless yet it didn't stop her from living her life despite the hardships she faced and more so since she was an orphan after her parents died in a freak accident on a train going to Hosu, They overcame trials, and more so after they met the man who would become her husband, Hiragana Shimura, who was also an orphan because his mother put him in foster care fearing that he would be in danger, by what? No one knew. Later it was revealed that she was murdered brutally A year after being put in foster care by her, no one ever found out who did it and why.

Hiragana and Ran had been together since then. They dated for years until he proposed to her, which she accepted, on the night of a new moon at the movie theater in Camino ward.

They were happy together more then ever after the wedding.

His father, the man with light tan skin, short shaggy black hair and Scarlett red eyes in the photo with the two ladies, was a funny guy with a gentle heart... Despite having a bad temper which only Ran and June could quail. He worked hard and was a jokester you wanna hang around with to lighten up your day.

His mother, was beautiful inside and out, very kind, caring, Sweet, Thoughtful and caring, a hard worker who never let anyone have the satisfaction of seeing her cry nor react badly, Who kept smiling assuring everyone that things were okay. Sometimes she was clumsy but never let that get in the way of her job, nor let her quieklessness rob her of living a happy life. She was someone who had a mother and sisterly personality around others, yet she forgave willingly to those who did harm to her and others which surprised them. Though she was not a daisy to push over as she knew when to be serious and put her foot down. A wonderful woman to be around.

Together they were all a big happy family.

... If only it could've stayed like that... but it was not to be ...

When the news came up that Ran was pregnant, the couple were overjoyed knowing that they were going to have a baby... But then concerning news popped up that Ran's body, due to her very thin structure and the fact that he spleen was gone due to having it gotten surgically removed after it got punctured in an accident during a concert a while back before the marriage, may not be able to withstand the pain and labour she would go through and be more exposed to illnesses, giving birth to the baby would most likely kill her, or the baby, or both, as the doctor suggested that she gave up the baby.

But she flat out refused, ranting and pointing out that abortion was murder! She would _Never_ do that, not to her baby, killing the baby before it was born was not right, sickening, horrible and wrong, she would _Never_ forgive herself if she did that to an unborn child, especially hers. She hated abortion more then anyone they knew. She proclaimed that she would make sure to be careful, take care of herself, eat right, everything so that her child would be born healthy and hapy and that she would make it through.

Things got harder after that despite all the help and support she got from June herself, her husband and June's family.

Work at the cafe in Osaka was strenuous on Ran as she showed more signs of her pregnancy months after that appointment, intense pain, vomiting in the morning and afternoon and night, catching a cold or fever here and there. Going to the doctor frequently every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for a check up on her condition, Still refusing to get an abortion. Sometimes she could faint without warning and her mood swings were not helpful.

He husband tried his hardest to support his wife and their family. When she smiled it always calmed him down, though it didn't sooth his worries of her entirely, nor of the fact that 1: she could not have certain medicines, let alone stronger doses of what she was prescribed, for her condition due to the high chances, with her weak immune systems, it could poison the unborn child, or cause something to got wrong during development, deformities or seriously conditions after birth, or kill it. 2: Going to the hospital more often was crunching their rather tight budget even though June's family helped alot, especially after June resigned from her cafe job not long after Ran for maternity leave so she can work at the hospital which she had skills under her belt in medicine, blood test and first aid from college to earn more money. And more experience so she could help tend to Ran so she and her husband would not need to go to the hospital as often, it sometimes wasn't enough. 3: His wife being more exposed to sicknesses and diseases was stressful. And 4: the chance of losing her... would destroy him.

Though he tried to stay positive and be there for his wife as he took on more jobs to pay the bills and get what she needed.

As long as she was there, he would make it. He would love her no matter what, and hope it would turn out okay.

When the ultrasound came, they learned that they would be having a son. Immediately Ran knew what she would name her son.

Tomura right there learned that his real name was Tenko, which seemed more pleasant and welcoming then Tomura as he always hated the name he was force to have for 4 years of his young life. Though he never got mad nor sad when his family called him that, though it stings still.

Anyways, on the day he was born, thankfully born healthy... Things took a turn for the worse. The doctors first estimation was right, there was so much blood lost from that delivery, so much strain from it and after they had to cut open her stomach to get him out, it was all too much for her to bare, they did everything they could to save her but... there was nothing they could do despite their best efforts... His mother died 10 minutes after he was brought into the world, though she did get to hold him and speak to her friend and husband one more time.

The sound of the flat line on the heart monitor was ominous and dreadful to them.

Her Husband cried mournfully over her death, as did June herself as she tend to Tenko who cried, after if he felt his connection with his mother vanished, scaring him. His cries for his mother was in vain.

The Doctors gave Hiragana their condolences, and allowed him to stay the night along with his son until morning, which he numbly accepted. For a brief moment the Nurse of the deceased Friend saw Deep brewing anger in his eyes, concerning her though he waved her off saying his was fine.

But obviously he wasn't, around midnight a loud yelling scream of rage was heard throughout the hospital, waking everyone up in fright. It belonged to Hiragana. The docters went to check on him, only to find their guest room was totally thrashed as he and his new born son were gone.

And no one saw them again.

June was worried out of her own mind, almost having a heart attack. She searched everywhere but nothing turned up, tried to call him but it seemed like he had cut his connection to her and her family. Filing a missing persons report but came back fruitless after several years. She did everything she could but it was not enough... losing her Best friends, she sibblings, and her new nephew broke her heart.

She kept going with her life despite that but refused to give up finding Hiragana and Tenko.

Seeing Tenko here alive and well for the most part made her relieved and happy ... but hearing that his father abandoned him, evening changing his disowned sons name to cut off all tides to him, made her upset and sad.

She blamed herself for not trying harder to help them, she regret not taking them under her wings completely despite them wanting to stay in their home until things settled down. She felt like a failure.

But Tomu-Eh, Tenko, didn't blame her. She didn't know, she did her best. He could not hate her... not after all she did for his mother when she was alive, And helping his father, despite some destain he has for him, through all of it. He could see that his family meant so much to her, how could he hate her after all she did for them... for him?

The moment he forgave her made her happy as she pulled Tenko into another hug, which this time he didn't freeze up in as he returned it, the others joined in too as they also had tears in their eyes.

After a while, their tears dried up and spent, they moved on with their evaluation.

Tenko was astonishingly related to a pro-hero from the earliest age of heroes, Nana Shimura, from his father's side of the family, The gold heart heroine, Sora, Who was well known, beloved and a great hero. She had a strong sense of justice and always smiled which gave people hope, caring, wise, motherly too. Had she not been Murdered after giving up her son, she would've been a wonderful grandmother.

After that there wasn't anyone else in Tenko's family alive besides his father, both who was not qualified to be one after disowning his new born son and abandoning him, and his whereabouts were still unknown, not that Tenko cared as he was happy to have a new family and a new life. Though he wanted to be called by his real name, have his name be Tenko Shimura-Midoriya, because his first name came from his mother, and Shimura, not because of his father, but because of his grandmother. Everyone couldn't agree more on that.

And lastly Kurogiri is left.

While his family was dead as they had been killed months after he was born and left at the orphanage (not knowing what was going to happen to their only son) before that, the two were apparently pro-heroes like Tenko's grandma, Kohaku and Ayumi Fujiwara, The Duo, Wind breaker and Grey stream. A wind quirk and A warping quirk were rare so it wasn't hard to narrow down the search results for the boys parents.

Both of then were polite, humble, kind, determined and heroic.

They traveled around Japan, never staying for more then a month or less in a city or town or any of that due to their missions from their jobs and adventurous personalities.

No one knew what happened to them that lead to their untimely demise. They were found killed brutally like Nana, the only difference was that they were killed at Camino ward with nothing but their severed limbs laying at the scene while Nana was killed on a island far from this city and no traces of her body was found as only her blood and parts of her costume were the only things present.

Just like Tenko, Kurogiri was happy to know he was related to pro-heroes. He wanted to, in honour of his parents, Have his name be Kurogiri Fujiwara-Midoriya. Again everyone couldn't agree more.

After paperwork was done, they all left for home.

After paperwork for adoption was completed, things at home were great.

The rest their days, besides doing the check ups, therapy and registration for school, were blissful.

Back to the present as school break ended, Tenko and Kurogiri stood in front of the class as they introduced themselves.

"Go on boys, please introduce yourselves to everyone," The teacher encouraged them.

Turning to Izuku, he gave them a smile and a nod before the two turn back to the class.

"M-My name is Tenko Shimura-Midoriya." Tenko went first.

"And I'm Kurogiri Fujiwara-Midoriya." Kurogiri went next before the two said at the same time:

"We're Izuku's new big brothers, nice to meet all of you, we hope to become good friends with you all."

 **XXX**

"We're home!"

The trio exclaimed with smiles as they came through the door of their house.

Inko, who was drying her hands from doing the dishes, came out to greet her sons as she smiled, "Hello boys, how was your day?"

"It was great!" The boys exclaimed animatedly.

Kurogiri, Tenko and Izuku ate their snacks at the table as they told their mom about their day as she listened.

As soon as the two slightly older boys introduced themselves, their new class was shocked and excited that Izuku got new brothers, and that they got their quirks earliar then most of the class did.

While they showed a demonstration of their quirks, they told them that they were given strict orders to not use them unless they _Really_ needed to, like for Tenko to use it to turn the garbage to ashes making trash duty easier or Say if a branch fell on someone and he needed to use his quirk to get it off of those trapped by it preventing them from further injury from it if it were moved incorrectly, and for Kurogiri to use his quirk if his class needed to get inside faster then going through the door due to the rain or suspicious people came that may do them harm and use his quirk to get him and his brother to school and back if neither their mom or Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru could not do that due to work or something.

The class understood thankfully though some were disappointed or annoyed.

Soon the rest of the day went off without a hitch, they played, learned how to write and draw, played tag and soccer, had tasty snacks and everyone was nice... even though Bakugo was still with his usual attitude being explosive as his quirk and his posy hanging with him that were more like followers then friends. Several of the kids had their quirks appear that day which was exciting. After the day was over, on the way home Aunt Mitsuki told the boys some jokes that made them laugh so hard they started to cry in laughter.

Inko still remembered when she introduced her childhood friend, Mitsuki Bakugo, and her husband and their son (who met them before hand) to her new eldest sons.

It was a mix reaction for the adults, they were happy for them but at the same time worried when they saw the boys condition, when Inko told them about their origin and what was behind it (after getting the boys consent before hand to tell), needless to say Mitsuki had was angry beyond reason and went ballistic While her horrified husband did his hardest to calm her down.

Though who can blame her for reacting like this?

Soon after word after it took roughly half an hour or so calm down she became a second protective mom/aunt to Tenko and Kurogiri as she was to Izuku, and her husband, Masaru, became a father figure/uncle for the boys as he was to Izuku.

Despite the bumps that week, they doing pretty well.

Though as the boys chat, Inko had something on her mind, one that bothered alot, it was concerning because it involved Izuku...

 **Hiragana - the Japanese kanji for it is "Pressure point and vital point"**

 **Tomura is Tenko from now on. His old name will be mentioned here and there later on but his real name is Tenko.**

 **I made up the names of Tenko and Kurogiri's parents as i don't know their real ones, this is fanfiction so anything can happen.**

 **Nana's and Kurogiri's parents hero names were something i made up as i don't know what they actually are or what Kurogiri's parents did before the show. Nor do i know anything behind Kurogiri's background.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review! see you next chapter!**

 **I KNOW ITS TAKING FOREVER TO GET THE MAIN STORY LINE!** **But please bare with me, there are several stories like this that take a while until it reaches the main story line, Also there are just a few more things i wanna do before we get there. Okay?**

 **Also I've been hurting recently, my mother died today, but although it hurts we must keep going no matter what. Crying lets out the pain you feel, otherwise it will drive you crazy so don't hold your tears in, let them out.** **After that, keep troding forward, hold the memories of loved ones close in your heart but don't let the past drag you down.**


	11. It's not fair, Its totally unfair!

**Despite hurting and missing mom, i will keep her memories in my heart, be strong and help my family to be strong, and keep going.** **i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sorry this took so long, been extra busy lately, but I hope you like this chapter. Tear falling moments will appear frequently in this chapter, just to warn you.**

Kurogiri's P.O.V.

Life more often than not can very unfair, like if something bad happens to someone you know or your self, or when someone is being spiteful to others who did nothing to them to make themselves feel bigger, or when your favorite TV show gets cancelled before it had a proper ending and all questions you have would never get answers...

Or when you find out that you are quirkless.

Such as the case for our little brother, if it wasn't obvious that he was heartbroken by it then let me tell you this:

It was after school that mother took us to the quirk doctor to see what was wrong with Izuku as he still hasn't developed he quirk yet while everyone else did in our class. Tenko and I have already been to the quirk doctor to get a full documents on our quirks. Including its drawbacks, my metal collar is the only thing that doesn't turn to smoke when I got into my misty form, it keeps it stable, and without it I could very well tear myself apart in that form (even though my collar is strong and a part of me i have to make sure I don't risk destroying it no matter how unlikely it may seem), Over using my quirk would wear me out and drain stamina, while for Tenko not only could he accidentally hurt himself and others with his quirk if he was not careful, but also overusing it would numb his fingers and start to hurt as if his cells were slowly dying if he kept using it without rest, just because it was a very powerful quirk it doesn't mean that there were no drawbacks.

It took a while for the doctor to come out with the results, He was bald on top of his head with hair around the sides of it and a mustach both of which were grey and he wore green steampunk style goggles, He gave us the bad news.

Izuku was quirkless.

This made him freeze up with shock plastering his face, dropping his All Might action figure which had his silver age costume while Tenko and I stood there in disbelief.

Neither of us wanted to believe it was true, Not Izuku, not the first boy we ever met who never hurt us and saved us from a tragic fate, surely the doctor was telling a cruel joke to be mean to us right (based on his tone and expression)?

Both of us thought as the doctor went into further detail after mother told him about her quirk and that of her late husband's (hers is slight telekinesis and her late lovers was fire breathe). About the toes and how being double jointed there would mean you were quirkless, but neither Tenko nor i listen to it entirely as we were in shock.

But we know that Izuku was listening, he heard every word, though we only caught the ending part that there was a chance that he might actually be a late bloomer (its a rarity but it can happen) according to further x-ray results though that in itself was a 0.000.1% chance it might be the case... They were still slim to none and the doctor rudely stated that he will never get a quirk...

This is unfair...

Later that evening, Mother, Tenko and I stood by the doorframe of our brothers room as he was watching his favorite All might video, the one of his debut, in a rolling chair with the back facing us, none of us had shrugged off our tears nor the frowns on our faces since the visit with the doctor.

As All Might said, _I am here,_ Izuku paused the video, acutely aware that we were there as he pointed at the screen and said:

"See that mom, guys…..there's always a smile on his face no matter how bad things get." Izuku says, with his voice cracking up. "Even when things seem impossible, he never gi..ves up." He turns around to face his mother and us and we see her tearing up as we were as well at her sons/our brothers face. He's pointing at the screen with a big, watery smile, and tears falling from his eyes. "Do you think….I can be a hero too?"

Oh Izuku... you're already a hero to us... don't you see that? You saved us... you gave us what we never had until a little over a week ago... A home, a mother, a new life and everything in it...

I know i wasn't the only one thinking this as I turn to Tenko, who looking at me, with a look that said the same thing as I was thinking, as well as one thought that we agree on:

 _'Its not fair ... why Izuku of all people...?'_

We turn back to Izuku as we saw mother run over to him, falling on her knees as she hugged him in comfort, saying the words we knew broke his heart more as more tears fell from his face:

"I'm sorry Izuku! If only things were different.."

She knew her blood child wanted to be a hero so badly, but knowing that he can't because of having no quirk... It would be impossible...

But... surely there had to be hero's who didn't have quirks out there... right? He didn't have one but he still saved us...

Tenko and I turn back to the other, having a silent conversation until with both nodded.

We need to talk to Izuku.

After little while of letting the two cry, and us trying to be strong enough for our brother by calming down as much as possible even though some tears still hung from our eyes, we asked mother if we could be alone with our brother so we could talk.

Sniffling as she nodded, she let go of Izuku and left the room, closing the door behind us as the only light in the room was the laptop that stood on his desk.

Approaching our brother as he was still in a broken hearted shocked daze, we got him to slowly get off the rolling chair and unto the ground as both Tenko and I pulled him into a brother group hug as we all fell on our knees, but none of us cared, as Izuku laid his head on my chest while nuzzling between me and Tenko as he sniffles again.

"Izu-kun..." I whispered as I rested my chin on top of his head, "I know that this isn't fair... We're just as upset as you are, believe me... but... even without a quirk You're already a hero to us."

This made him freeze up as the sniffing all but stopped as Tenko then said, "He's right Izu-kun, you didn't need one to save us. I'm not kidding, neither of us are, if you had never found us we could have died on the streets... or be kidnapped by villains and either tortured like we were at the orphanage or raised to be villains, never knowing what it would have been like if we had been adopted and given a better life then what we dealt with in the past. You found us, listen to us, showed us the good aspects of the quirks we had, gave us hope and a shoulder to cry on, never got mad at us nor annoyed for crying so much nor how we use to act, you and mom treated us like we were normal, cared for us, patched up, fed, cleaned, clothed us and taught us so much we never knew before, Showed us what it means to help people even when we were scared, played with us, you coming into our lives led to the case we were involved in finally getting solved, many lives being saved, stopping those criminals for good (both of which indirectly but still), and even finding out about our real families and getting us adopted most importantly... How can all of that not be considered heroic? Not every human out there has done all of the things that you did."

"He is right you know, It was because of your inter... inter... intervention, yes that's it, intervention that we were saved from a tragic outcome and given a brand new life to lead. You may not be able to become a pro-hero, but to us? You're _our_ hero."

I could feel more tears coming down and my shirt getting more wet then before, but that didn't matter, as Izuku buried his face into it as he cried harder than before, Tenko and I just held him close as we let him cry until he had cried himself out.

Because we knew that he needed this... he needs us. Especially that, because of the fact that he's quirkless, things are not going to be pleasant for him from here on out as we knew this one fact, while no one our age should have to learn this the hard way so soon but sadly we do, that quirkless kids get put down by people, were hurt by them, almost never given a chance to show their potential and are ridiculed by society, basically tormented when they did nothing wrong.

We've seen this on TV once or twice, we've read of it in a news paper once, even Uncle Tsunagu even told us what happened to those orphans who use to live with us at the orphanage who were quirkless and what they were forced to bare.

All of which was completely unfair! It's so frustrating! That thought of that just wants to make Tenko and I scream and yell and rant about it. They did nothing wrong!! Why must they be tormented all because they don't have a quirk?!?! ITS NOT FAIR!!!!

Panting* Sorry... had to get that out of my system, Didn't mean to drag on.

But you understand what I mean right?

Anyways, we stayed with Izuku and didn't leave him all night.

While mother got us our own room set up after cleaning our a storage closet (which we are grateful for), we don't mind sleeping with Izuku to assure him that we'll be there for him, As we slept, we knew that things were never going to be the same again in the morning and from there on out.

But little did we know how much so, besides the obvious, for our family.

 **Sorry for this being shorter then my other chapters, i ran out of ideas for this one and There is much to be done at home, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Leave** **a review here please and I hope you have a great day!**


	12. Encounter on a rain day

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Thank you for your reviews and for your support and concern. I appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!** **Please forgive me for not posting this sooner, been pretty preoccupied with things at home.**

TIME SKIP

They say alot can happen in a year or 2 give or take more then most would realize, from the smallest to the biggest of changes and events (both expected and unexpected especially) popping up in many ways.

This was something that the boys learned about a year after Izuku was diagnosed as being Quirkless.

What happened since that there, here's the story on this one:

Kurogiri and Tenko were very much correct about how their little brother was going to get treated because of the results from the quirk doctor, As the next day at school everyone learned of Izuku's "condition" and then things got bad after word, from the kids turning their backs on him to gossiping behind his back to some name calling and picking on him.

As for Katsuki Bakugo? Needless to say this news didn't make his attitude improve.

His temper got worse as time went by, he insulted and made fun of Izuku more than usual (much to the frustration of the green haired boys brothers who tell the Explosion boy to knock it off constantly)... but worse of all he never called Izuku his friend ever again and started to out right bully him, especially after during one incident, well two actually, that occurred within a few days after Izuku's diagnosis where it all started.

One incident was when he, his lackeys, Izuku and his brothers went to go explore a part of a forest that was off limits, a part of him at the time wanting things to go back to the way they were (or as much as possible) as he knew that getting angry at Izuku for being quirkless was not going to make things better, the other part of him wanting to rub it in their faces as he'd show them how awesome he was as they went to fight some make believe villains, Only for that to be thrown out the window as Katsuki himself fell off a log he was walking on and fell into a river below though despite how far the fall was he was all right without a single scratch though he was a tad bit sore from the rough landing.

Izuku, who got down there by climbing the rocks without getting scrapes thankfully and some how without anyone noticing, came to help Katsuki back on his feet as he offered him his hand, a look of worry on his face as he asked him if he was alright.

Izuku was worried about him, though Katsuki thought he was looking down on him. Izuku only wanted to help him, but the platinum blonde thought that he thought he was weak. It was an act of kindness from the green boy who had a big heart, yet the explosive boy took it the wrong way as he got very made and this made him snap.

In retaliation he unleashed his quirk on him in anger, not only scarying him but hurting him as he yelled in pain and was left with some small burn on his right side and was left in tears as he asked him why he did that. Katsuki pfted before he glared at him and said with his tone being that of rage, "I don't need help from a useless crybaby like you!"

This made Tenko and Kurogiri shocked, concerned and angry at the same time. The warp gate boy used his quirk to transport Izuku up to them while Katsuki climbed back up from the rocks as they worried and fret over him while glaring at Katsuki's lackey's who chuckled at this though they stopped as Kurogiri turned his head into the mist version of it and glared at them inflicting enough fear to make them stop.

His mist form, he knew this well, was both mysterious and some times scary to others. Which sometimes comes in handy for situations like this.

As soon as Katsuki was back on top, Tenko snapped at him as he yelled, "What's the matter with you?! He was only trying to help you yet you just attacked him like that for no reason, that is not nice! Say you're sorry!"

"Why would I apologize to someone who is the unfortunate little brother of two idiots who's brother a weak sibling who can't even take a explosion to the face without crying?" He replied in annoyance.

"Take that back you bully!" Tenko demanded.

Turning to the boy, returning to normal, Kurogiri pointed out, "You should never attack someone just because they want to help you! That's not-!"

"Shut up misty freak!" Katsuki shouted.

Basically, the trio argued for quite a while before Tenko and Kurogiri decided that they had enough of this nonsense and decided that they should leave taking Izuku with them as Kurogiri used his warp gate to transport them away, Katsuki calling them cowards as he and his lackeys left while laughing.

Though he never counted on getting in trouble as soon as he got home, needless to say his mother was upset with him and demanded that he apologized to Izuku for hurting him.

Upon seeing the Midoriya family in his living room, Izuku with some Band-Aids on him (thankfully none of his Burns would leave a mark not did any serious nor permanent damage and would easily heal within a day or two, he going to be okay) being hugged by his mother who shot a disappointed look at Katsuki, and both Kurogiri and Tenko were right by them as protection as they glared at him.

It didn't take him long to realize that the two older brothers had told his mom on him not long after they left the small forest area.

"You freaks! You two tattletaled on me!" Katsuki snapped at them.

Only to get swatted at the head by his mother as she glared at him saying, "They did not tattletaled you little brat, they were doing what any big brother would do for their little sibling! I don't tolerate you accusing them of telling lies as I know that these boys would always tell the truth! So don't you dare try to cover it up as I know that those burn marks could only have come from you from using your quirk on poor Izuku!"

"Shut up you old bat!" He argued with his mother only to get his ear tugged hard by her as she exclaimed, "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!!"

Needless to say, again, While the Midoriya's watched with sweat drops on the sides of their heads flabbergasted, that the two argued for a bit before Mitsuki finally got Katsuki to, begrudgingly and reluctantly, apologize to them before his mother sent him up to his room, telling him to think about what he had done as she basically grounded him for the rest of the day before the Midoriya boys got a big hug from Mitsuki as she apologized to them and Inko about her son's behavior.

They all forgave her before she gave them some freshly baked sugar cookies as a way to apologise more before sending them off as they made their way home.

Her husband wasn't home at the time, but was notified by his wife as he promised her that he would have a strict talk with their son as soon as he got home from work that day. He may be more timid then his wife but he was also the peace keeper between them even if they tell him to butt out and he was serious as a parent to the Explosive son.

Then came the second incident a few days later, it was at the park, Inko had dropped them off as she was going to be getting some supplies at the tea shop close by.

Izuku, Kurogiri and Tenko had a fun time play with each other, playing freeze tag, simon says, acting like monkeys on the monkey bars, just laughed as they played in bliss, but that came to a halt when they heard a cry of pain.

Turning in the direction of the sound, they saw a boy around their age on his knees, tears in his eyes with some scuffs of dirt and some small scratches on him and a big bruise on his left cheeck as he held it while Katsuki and his lackeys stood a few feet away from him, big smirks on their faces.

It was obvious that he had hurt him.

Not needing to say anything, Kurogiri used his warp gate quirk to get him and the others over to the group. After going through they all appeared in front of the defenseless kid as their sudden appearance started them a bit.

"What do you think you're doing Katsuki?" Tenko asked him accusingly.

Having recovered from being startled he shot him a glare, "Get out of our way, you freaks, we're playing heroes and villains and we're the heroes, he's the villain we need to take down."

"How do you call actually hurting somebody as part of playing?" Kurogiri questioned him accusingly, narrowed glare aimed at him, "We've played heroes and villains before, and I am very well aware that it does not involve actually hurting the one playing the villain, nor do ones playing heroes hurt them just to spite them and look good in front of others with growing egos and selfish prides."

"Shut up you Misty freak! How would you know what heroes can nor cannot do?" Katsuki retorts, "Its his fault for being so weak while we are more stronger then he'll ever be!"

This only made the boy on the ground whimper and tear up more as he sobbed a bit more, flinching at this as the Explosion Kid and his gang laughed at him.

This made Izuku more upset as well as shocked, Katsuki acting like such a bully, laughing at others for them being weak and he being stronger than they were, and hurting them, It upset him as he teared up. It was bad enough that he was mean to him but to be mean to others?

"Why are you being so mean?! You're making him cry Kacchan. If you don't stop i'll uh...I'll stop you myself!" The young child exclaimed as he took on a fighting position. Despite his tears and how upset he was, even if he didn't have a quirk, he was going to defend this kid from him.

This stunned the two older boys at their little brother's reaction and response, not expecting this... but then again, when hasn't he done something like this? After all he had saved them not to long ago, and they all helped save hostages in the cafe incident (despite getting scolded for it). If he didn't stood up for somebody in need, they would be shocked.

Kurogiri and Tenko smiled at him, proud of him for being brave and defending someone once again.

Meanwhile, Katsuki with two other boys beside him looked dumbstruck by the greenette's decision before his open mouth morphed into an evil grin.

"You want to pretend to be a hero? You don't stand a chance without a quirk...Deku!"

He said threateningly as he and the other two used their quirks, him with his Explosion, one boy with giant bat wings coming out of his back and the other boy extending his fingers like branchy tentacles.

Upon this reaction, Tenko and Kurogiri knew what was going to happen as they got in front of their little brother and the other kid, defending them both.

As much as they wanted to use their quirks against them, they couldn't for several reasons, Tenko's quirk can really really hurt somebody or worse and they wanted to avoid that for one thing, the other mainly was because they were aware that they were not allowed to use their quirks in public and they didn't want to get in any more trouble than they already did with the cafe incident. And if Kurogiri just warped away then Katsuki would only be more angry for them running away and take it out on Izuku later, calling them cowards.

Besides, not every hero relies on their quirks mainly from their observation, like Eraserhead for example, while he can erase quirks he also has combat skills and is able to hold his own in battle as the villains are not just going to stand there doing nothing after their quirks are erased.

And besides still, Kurogiri had a plan, while the others didn't notice the slight glint in his eyes.

The the boys were battle position as the three attackers came at them.

While the older brothers fought the 3 bullies, Izuku stayed back as the kids last line of defense as smacks, explosions (which the brothers managed to dodge for most of it much to Katsuki's frustration), and thuds could be heard as the fight got more reckless by the second.

Sometimes the bullies would get past the two brothers and go straight for the little brother who is defending the kid who was still sobbing, punching and kicking him (though despite this Izuku did not budge an inch as he kept on defending the kid from the attacks) for a while until the two brothers came at the bullies knocking them away from him and the other boy as the brothers got the bullies to focus on them again.

While everybody else fought none of the boys really paid attention or even questioned why Kurogiri had only one hand in his pocket and use the other to fight, why was he fighting one handedly? The answer? Its was a part of Kurogiri's plan, which he was about to set in motion as he and also Tenko dodged a big explosion from Katsuki as the two were back to being in front of Izuku and the other boy.

"You're all dead you freaks, why won't you just admit that I'm better then you'll ever be and surrender?!" Katsuki exclaimed as he and his lackeys charged at them again.

But they never reached their targets as 2 voices were heard at once:

"KATSUKI BAKUGO!!"

Which sounded a lot like the mothers of Izuku and Katsuki as everyone stopped what they were doing and turn to the source of it, revealing that indeed it really was them that shouted that.

Inko looked Shocked and visibly scared and upset, As for Mitsuki... needless to say she was appalled and angry, ready to charge at him.

Katsuki paled when he saw them as he thought _'uh oh...'_

Amidst getting spanked by his own mother while also getting lectured along with his posse very harshly, he realized that the warp gate older brother had one of his hands in his pocket for a reason as said reason being hiding him using his Quirk to bring forth both his and the Midoriya boy's' mothers here as the boys had explained what happened before the older women were brought here and before Mitsuki start spanking her son relentlessly.

If it were not for the fact that he was both a. with glowing red rear practically though you couldn't see through his black shorts, b. hissing in pain after the really harsh spanking you had received, c. being dragged away by his mother who was still pretty upset with him after she told his posse to go home and to think about what they have done or else she would call their parents on them, d. his "Auntie Inko" was comforting the boys including the boy who was hurt first in the ordeal while she gave him her "nephew" a stern and disappointed glare, and e. he would not admit it but he was terrified of his mother no matter how many times the two had argued she would always win the argument as she was scarier than him when she got angry, Katsuki would have thrown another explosive temper tantrum and pounded Deku, Decay face and Misty freak into the dust.

The boy, who was named Ken, thanked the boys for their help before he ran off to go find his mom and go home.

Aside from having dust and sand on their clothes, some minor burns and scratches too, Inko was relieved that all of her boys were not seriously harmed and were okay, thankfully she had finished buying the groceries she needed before her eldest adopted son open up a warp gate in front of her as she knew by now that if a warp gate opened up in front of her for any particular reason it meant that either her sons were about to go through it to meet her or the boys need her and couldn't come through the portal to bring her so she had to come through instead.

They all went home not long after and Inko got the boys cleaned and patched up

Needless to say, from there on out the relationship between the boys was, at best to describe, frustrating and very unstable.

Anytime Bakugo (as the boys would call him that now, thinking that calling him by his first name was too good him and only made people think that they were friends with him when clearly it wasn't the case) would bully any of them, someone else or izuku especially, Tenko and Kurogiri would report to his mother and their mother immediately about what happened, which always resulted in Bakugo getting scolded, yelled at, getting his ear tug or getting spanked and eventually getting grounded for his actions by his mom, and getting a lecture by his dad.

And it wasn't just him and his posse, due to their younger brother being quirkless, practically everyone around them such as their fellow classmates would be uncaring towards him and even call him weak or pick on him or ignore and brush him off whenever he had a problem and needed help and/or he was being bullied by other students.

Obviously, Tenko and Kurogiri would always get frustrated and even angry whenever it happened, no matter how many times they defended their brother and told everyone to leave their brother alone The bullying just won't stop, even when kurogiri would use his Quirk to bring a teacher over to their location and have them see what was going on so that they can stop the other kids from hurting their brother like he did with his mother and Aunt/second mom.

The vice principal was much more uncaring towards their brother much like the other kids were, however the principal himself was visibly upset with the other kids picking on Izuku (he was a good kid, he always follow the rules, he was always helpful, and his older brothers were very responsible as they always report to him about what was happening if they couldn't get any of the teachers to help in time) and it's not stopping, for he himself even though he was a late bloomer knew what it was like to be bullied and pick on all because everybody thought that he did not have a quirk and he simply could not tolerate that at all, he was especially mad when the vice principal was being very mean towards the kid like the other kids were and eventually the vice principal was fired after the vice principal himself what's found a. smuggling cigarettes and cocaine to school for personal uses (it's wrong even though he made sure to keep it out of the hands of any of the kids not wanting it to trace back to him) and b. threatened to expel izuku all because he was quirkless which made the boy very upset and cry and got his brothers to glare at him, yelling at him for that and telling him that their brother did nothing wrong as he had abide to the rules like the good kid he was which made the vice principal threatened to expell them too for their "reckless behavior and trouble making" which clearly wasn't true. After the vice principal was fired, the principal himself made a clear strict rule that bullying was prohibited, anyone caught bullying anybody would be reported to their parents and be grounded. Any student doing so further without stopping would get either expelled or be transferred to school for kids who had bad behaviors would get strict lectures on why bullying is bad.

Even though things got better, or at least more stable, in school, the principal still felt bad that he could not stop the bullying happening out side the school, but trusted Tenko and Kurogiri to take care of their brother and other kids from bullies like always.

Still, even though the bullying was finally stopped (much to Bakugo's temper as he couldn't put deku in his place with the wannabe principal sticking out for him), none of the other kids wanted to be near Izuku just leaving him alone, though thankfully he has Brothers with him to play with him and to look out for him so he wasn't completely alone, still it hurt him a lot that none of his classmates wanted to play or even befriend him, Kac-Bakugo (his brother's told him to stop calling him by that nickname as he clearly was no longer his friend and he was bullying him badly, which he knew, after sometime, his brothers were right) would always glare at him whenever people thought that he wasn't looking, but Tenko and Kurogiri saw it as they glared back at him. Because their brother was also quirkless, and they chose to stick by him no matter what, nobody wanted to be around the older brothers either and would either talk behind their backs or just simply ignore them, though this did not really bother the brothers as they knew that a. if they didn't want to be friends with them or their brother then it was their problem alone, and b. as long as they can keep their brother safe and that he was happy then they were happy.

Though thankfully, outside of school, Izuku was not entirely friendless as he and his brothers had Yaoyorozu and Kodai to make up for the lack of companions in his life.

Understandably, both of the girls were upset and shocked about how everybody had been treating Izuku and what he had been dealing with for a while along with his brothers due to Izuku being quirkless.

Yaoyorozu was seering with frustration while Kodai was teary eyes about it.

They were understanding and promised the boys that they would not abandoned them like everybody else did, and be there friends no matter what, they knew that just because Izuku did not have a quirk it doesn't mean that he was a parasite nor a nuisance to be around. Far from that, Izuku was very kind, friendly, polite, sweet, smart, and really fun to play with, why would they ever want to abandon him and his brothers?

Despite all of the troubles they faces, the Midoriya boys were happy with their mother and friends, that they were loved despite the obvious animosity that was being thrown at them because of the obvious (yet completely unfair and stupid) reason.

But then something happened to the boys that would change their lives even more than it already had about a year later:

It happened on a very heavy rainy day, well it wasn't raining before, earlier there was no rain though it was very cloudy that same day until only 10 minutes after the boys had arrived at the park did it start to rain pretty hard and fast. Kurogiri would have used his Quirk to warp him and the boys back home if it were not for the fact that he had suddenly started having a bad coughing fit and his forehead felt pretty hot to the touch, when the boys checked on him they realized that he had a fever. Earlier they remember that he did say that he was feeling a slight bit dizzy and cold, though that could have happen from having gotten out of bed knowing that drowsiness can also lead to dizziness at times and the temperature in the house was actually a slight bit colder than normal as inko had raised it a while ago because it was so hot but now the temperature outside was a cooling temperature thanks to the clouds so she turn the temperature back up to normal.

They felt stupid having not ask him further if he really was okay, he had assured them that he was all right, but clearly he wasn't.

There was no way that he was going to be able to use his quirk in his condition even if he wanted to as his fever caused him to be tired and weak, the boys would have to get their brother back home by themselves, Good thing Tenko had brought an umbrella just in case it did rain which it was now.

Kurogiri was slightly heavier than the other two boys despite having some muscle after doing lots of workout and training at the quirk gym for the past year and getting izuku to train with them so that he could get stronger and be able to defend himself more despite not having a quirk so they both had to carry him together with one of his arms around the other as Tenko did his best to juggle his brother's arm and the umbrella in one hand and Izuku was practically holding on to Kurogiri's body so that Tenko could hold the umbrella with a little more ease as they made their way home.

Puddles of water formed fast as there were lots of splashing from the rain hitting the ground especially the water puddles as the boys hurried as fast as they could to get home, it was too bad that none of them had the decided nor thought to bring their raincoats as they were already getting wet from The water puddles they were running through and the wind picking up a bit to where the rain was raining diagonally as the boys struggled to not only avoid slipping and falling on the wet pavement but also to try and keep their umbrella from getting blown backwards and broken from the harsh wind.

Kurogiri was moaning as he sounded as ill as he was physically, the second and third youngest knew that they had to hurry so that they can get home and call Mom as she was at work at the moment, hopping she could come home to help them.

Inko was mostly a stay-at-home mom as she mainly worked on her laptop at home doing work online, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays she had to go to work helping out at the supermarket, being a single mother to three children was not an easy task as she needed more money to provide for all of them and keep the house, though thankfully an occasion when they were strapped for cash to where they would not have enough money to pay for the apartment Uncle Tsunagu would provide them enough money to be able to keep the house and paid for it for a few months until Inko could get enough money to pay for the bills herself and whatever else they needed without needing to rely on him too much. Even though Tsunagu had offered to either let them live with him or let him take care of all the bills and such as being the number four hero and being the head of his own agency means that, because he does his job so well, he gets paid pretty well to the point where you would think that he would be one of the richest people in Japan (an exaggeration)... or at least in his hometown, Inko politely turned him down as 1: she was an independent woman and could take care of herself and the boys, though that did not mean that she did not need help every once in awhile 2: her work and her friends were in this town and it would be a bit too much to try and move to a new town, 3: moving to a new town is Rather pricey and, Lastly and certainly not least 4: she did not want to ask her friend/brother too much of him as he already had other things to take care of and she did not want to seem like a burden to him, even though he had assured her that she absolutely wasn't and neither were the boys.

They were hoping that their mother would have some free time so that she would have enough time to give them instructions on what to do and it wouldn't interfere with her work schedule as they knew that she need to get the work done and being distracted was a very last thing she needed, even if it was that one of her children was very sick right now, don't get them wrong she could take a day off but the boys knew that she needed the work so that they can get money to pay the bills and they wanted to show her that they can easily take care of each other if one of them were ill or hurt so that she can focus back on what she's doing without having to be worried about them... again, and have a little free time afterwards to spend with them.

As they past the Bakugo residence, Izuku and Tenko couldn't help but frown, even though Bakugo was a jerk and disliked him, they nonetheless loved their Uncle Masaru and Auntie Mitsuki, but the problem right now was none of them were at home at the moment as they had left yesterday to attend a co-workers funeral in the next one over and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon as they were invited to to go to dinner after the service and stay at a hotel for a while. Otherwise the boys would have asked them for shelter from the rain and to help take care of their brother until their mother got back, avoiding Bakugo as much as they could during that.

They would have gone to one of the stores take shelter and get help if it were not for the fact that they were closed around this time due to odd hours.

Suddenly a particularly strong gust of wind came out at them so hard that it knocked the umbrella out of Tenko's hand and the rain came down on them more harshly to where it felt like pebbles were ringing on them a bit hard.

To their dismay the umbrella with flying until it smacked into a telephone pole causing it to Bend in awkward way and break the umbrella by itself before it got blown away by the wind again until it was out of sight.

"Aww..!" Both of the boys wined in dismay and worry. Now what will they do now that they didn't have an umbrella anymore to try and shield their brother from the rain as they knew that this cold rain would not be and is not good for his already ill-health?

"Are you boys okay?" Called a voice as the boys turned around to source of the voice that sounded concerned.

It was a man who have to have been a bit older than their mother, and even maybe a little bit taller than her as to them he seemed like a giant, he had a pretty strong looking build in his body as his skin had fair skin but had healthy tan to it, his eyes were a deep electric blue, and his hair was the color of a bright sunflower as most of it was in an as unruly mess as Izuku's and had to long bangs that framed the sides of his face, in his right hand he held a bright red umbrella that looked much more bigger and sturdier than theirs and as for his outfit he was wearing a white shirt that was clearly a size too big for him, a black belt with a silver buckle that its decoration was in the shape of an eagle it look liked, long green cargo pants with pockets it looked pretty deep and the pants itself looks like it was a bit too big as well but was held up by the belt and he wore sturdy and kind of big brown shoes.

On his face was concern as he saw the boys dilemma, especially when he took note that one of the boys was both unconscious and being carried by the other two.

Kneeling down on one knee he went to placed a hand on the black hair boys head only to retract a moment or two later as he realized how hot it was meaning that he must have a bad fever.

Getting a closer look at the boys, he could tell that all of them were about around 5 years old, he did not think that they we're related as they all looked different from the other yet it seem like they were pretty close together like brothers. The boy that was being carried had short black hair, skin that looked a bit tan, wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, white vest, blue shorts and white running shoes. The boy carrying him by his arm had light blue short hair combed smoothly though was now getting drenched by and rain, his skin was white well pretty pale but fair otherwise, cherry red eyes, wearing gloves that seem to be missing its sleeves around the ring and pinky finger, a long sleeve white shirt, grey pants and red tennis shoes. And the last boy, who probably was the youngest as he looked slightly shorter than the other two boys who is carrying the black haired boy with both of his arms around his chest and, if it were not for the clear indication that he had worried etched all over his face as did the light blue haired boy as well, looked very adorable, he had short black/very very dark green hair with emerald green highlights and look just as unruly as his own hair if not maybe a bit more, emerald green eyes, Fair white skin with a little bit of a tan in there, small black freckles that were in the shape of diamonds and their being four on each side of his cheeks, he wore a dark blue All Might t-shirt, tan shorts and red running shoes.

Obviously the other two boys were trying to get their brother home before his fever got worse as the storm got really bad, now without an umbrella they had no shelter to shield their brother from the rain as it would worsen his health than it already was if they didn't hurry.

"Do you boys live near here?" He asked them, giving them concered but gave them an assuring smile to keep them calm, "Do you two need help getting home and getting your brother some help?"

Now even though that the three boys were hesitate and knew all about stranger danger, to be cautious and to not go off with strangers that they did not know, their caution being reasonable after the incident at the cafe a year back, for a reason that neither of them could figure out they could see that in his eyes, in his gesture, in his expression, in his smile and voice that seem to give off a sense of calmness and friendliness, a vibe that said 'I'm here to help you, please don't worry, you're safe', something telling them that they would be all right with him around.

Besides, he did not look suspicious nor mean looking or dressed weirdly, he seemed nice and he was offering his assistance to them, and, with their brother in his condition right now, it was better to accept the help then to turn it down and cause their brother to get even more ill.

The boys nodded to him before he carefully, as to not scare them, scooped up all the boys into one arm while carrying the umbrella in the other hand as he ask them for directions which they gave to him as they made their way to the route that led to their destination.

On the way there the man talked to the boys to keep them calm and distracted until they got there knowing that in this situation they would be very worried and might think of worst-case scenarios in a paranoid fashion which would not be good, during their talk he managed to get the name of each of the boys, the black haired boy was Kurogiri, the light blue haired boy was Tenko and the last boy who had green hair and eyes was Izuku Midoriya (he was the only one to say his last name as it seemed that the the two older boys, though one of them as he was conscious while the other wasn't though he could see that he was close to Kurogiri, were more cautious then their brother with giving the last name to someone they didn't know, which was perfectly understandable as he knew about stranger danger and all that, even though he would never hurt them or any innocent civilian he knew that the boys were just being careful, and that was okay.) and he told them his name.

Mainly they talked about their favorite hobbies, favorite colors, what they disliked, what they like to do in their spare time, Small talk questions like that until they reach their destination as the man held the boys close to him allowing his body heat to radiate off him so he could keep the boys a bit warm, warm enough until they arrived at their destination.

 **Xxx**

Among all the things to occur today, with what happened recently as of the past year she thought that she would be ready for the unexpected like from helping out sort out heavy groceries Even though she was on break if they were short on staff to helping a customer to organizing a shelf pile that just got knocked over accidentally by a customer, to helping her son's with some trouble with school because of the bullying and with the trouble the Katsuki causes them, to name a few as there were too many things that happened within the same year before she adopted the two orphan boys, Inko was most certainly not expecting to get a phone call during her break from her house by a man whose voice she did not recognize only to hear that he was with the boys and taking care of her eldest son who has fallen ill with a bad fever.

Even though he assured her that everything was alright but knew and said that he knew that she would be worried and if she insisted then she could come home just know that everything was fine and well, her motherly instincts kicked in as she went to her boss and asked if she could go home for day as one of her sons was very sick and she wanted to be there to take care of him and her other Two son's as all of them were only preschool age and we're not old enough to take care of themselves yet. He agreed before she went to grab her things from the locker and ran out the door, thankfully catching a taxi as she came out and hitched a ride back home.

Concern, worried, fear, protectiveness of her babies, caution, suspicion, all those emotions and then some were spiraling inside her in a hurricane as she hoped that the boys were all right, that man over the phone was not someone who is going to do them harm and really was genuine in wanting to help them for the sake of helping others, that she was only just overreacting even though she had a right to, that overall everything was going to be just fine as soon as she got your house.

Thankfully it did not take too terribly long to get back to the house as it only took a 5-6 minutes though to her it still felt too long for her taste in this situation, after paying the driver, who thankfully didn't asked her about her behavior as she didn't trust her self to speak calmly right now, she ran straight to the complex ignoring the rain running up a few flights of stairs without stopping before she reached her door as she panted for a while before she caught her breath and took the key to unlock the door. Her phone in her pocket ready to end a text to Tsunagu and the police should things go array.

She did so slowly and cautiously incase it may've been a trap or something, when she did she could hear dishes clanking gently, knief chopping on a cutting board and she could smell some cooking, something pretty good as it started to make her mouth water and reminding her stomach that she didn't have much breakfast this morning as it growled slightly as she held it with one hand and and kept the other on the knob as she slowly closed the door behind her, carefully enough to not make a noise and alert anyone of her arrival.

She careful took her shoes off and put on her slippers as she could hear a conversation coming from the kitchen.

"..Is this enough garlic?" That was Izuku's voice.

"Yes actually, that should be plenty." Came the same voice she heard on the phone, sounding friendly, pleasant even, a male no doubt from the phone call she got at work earlier. "Now all we need to do it add the onion salt and let it cook for 10 more minutes."

"Okay!" Came the voices of both Izuku and Tenko as they sounded glad.

When Inko peeked from the corner she was at, she saw two of her sons putting dirty dishes away with help from a man she never met, the voice she heard before must belong to him.

The first moment she saw him, she could tell that he had a friendly vibe coming off of him, especially when he was smiling at the boys who smiled back at him, his body had a good strong build to it and looked both a little taller and older then her if she wasn't mistaken, his hair reminded her of sunflowers and his eyes were like blue electricity, he even had fair but nice light tan skin.

Her sons looked okay, no harm was visible on them, she could tell that they had changed clothes because they were wearing different ones before the rain started earlier today, they seem to enjoy his company too. Even Tenko which surprised her since he was still a tad bit more cautious around older men (specifically) he's never met before, unless they were heroes from what Izuku told him and his eldest brother. To see him act like this around this man really stunned her.

After getting the dishes done, the man then told them, "Thanks for the assistance, I'll take care of washing the dishes from here, in the meantime, Izuku can you help me put the unused cold products back in the fridge? And Tenko can you check on Kurogiri, see how he's doing?"

"Of course!" Both of the boys replied.

It was then that Inko decided to make her presence know as she cleared her throat, getting everyones attention as they turn to the source of what made that sound as Inko came out of hiding.

"Hi mom!" Izuku and Tenko chimed.

"Ah you must be the boys mother, am i correct?" The man smiled as he asked her.

Inko nodded, "Indeed I am, is everything ok?"

"Rest assured things are alright," The man told her as he went explain what happened after he met the boys, "After the boys give me directions we eventually arrived here at this house without any kind of trouble, thankfully there was a key under the doormat so we didn't have to worry about being locked out. As soon as we got inside, I asked Tenko to get some dry clothes for Kurogiri and Izuku to get a fresh towel so I could dry him off, and after that I told the boys to get into dry clothes as well so they wouldn't catch a cold as well while I took care of their older brother. After drying him and dress him into fresh clean dry clothes, i asked Izuku to get a pillow and blanket for him as i laid him on the couch and asked Tenko to grab a mini heater so he could get extra warm while I went to get a bowl of cold water and cloth for his forehead. Once he was situated and resting comfortably, I suggested that we make a soup for him so that he would have something warm and good to eat to help bring down the fever more, once he had his portion then we could all have some as well, a recipe given to me by my late mother, and I asked the boys to help assist me in that which they accepted. Speaking of which, it'll be ready in 10 minutes. I made sure to call you while we got the soup ready. And your boys have been very helpful to me, I can see that you have raised them pretty well."

Accepting this, Inko nodded, good to know that he had been responsible and took care everything. The way he spoke said that he was indeed responsible and serious, when he looked at her in the eyes they spoke the truth as well as the boy's nodded at this, which made Inko smile.

Inko then said, "Thank you, for both complement and for helping my sons mister...?"

"Yagi, Toshinori Yagi. And your name would be..?" Then man then asked her this.

"Inko Midoriya," She told him as she approached him as she extended her hand which he accepted as they shook on it, "Its nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He replied.

Inko then turn to Izuku and Tenko as she told them, "Boys, why don't you both go and check on your brother while I help Mr. Yagi clean up, sound good?"

"Yes mom!" Both boys said as they went to left the kitchenette to go over to the couch where their brother was on in the conjoint living room, leaving the adults alone to speak While they Worked.

"I'm sorry if I was, well I was technical, suspicious of you when I got the phone call." Inko apologize.

"No no it's ok," Yagi assured her as he shook his head, "Its alright, I understand why you would be. Any parent would feel the same way if they were in the same circumstances, I know my parents would and were back when I was the same age as your sons. I mean, if you were not suspicious of me in any way I probably would have been a bit worried, in that regard, what parent would not be suspicious or worried or both of a strange man calling them telling him that one of their kids was sick and was around all of their children right now? After all stranger danger is a very serious thing that should never be neglected."

"That is a good point, you sure know a lot about that."

"Well my parents wanted me to make sure that I knew of this kind of thing and what to do should something happen and kind of drilled it into my head, not literally but you know what I mean. They were strict but they were caring all the same as they were just worried about my safety and wanted to make sure that I was able to take care of myself and knew what to do in whatever sort of situation I may find myself in."

"Sounds like your parents raised you pretty well."

"They did, albeit they were tad bit more strict at times but it's only because they cared about me and didn't want anything bad to happen to me, hence why they also had me take self-defense classes should i find myself in danger and had me memorized all the emergency numbers should I get lost or something really bad happens."

It was then that Inko saw the sadness suddenly appear on Mr. Yagi's face as she frowned at this, and he kept using the past tense which can only mean one thing.

"Are you okay? Did something happen to them?" She asked him in concern.

He nodded as she replied with a sad smile, "I'm alright, its just... my parents died in a horrible accident when I was 10 years old, they were crossing the street when they were hit by a runaway tow truck. I was orphaned for a time after that as I didn't have any other family members, up until i turned 13 when I was finally adopted. Though before that I had to deal with some hardships as I was quirkless up until 2 months before i started high school when a quirk manifested Suddenly. It hurts to think about them as I miss them a lot, and to think about the hard times I had to face in the past before, but I keep their memories close to my heart, and push forward knowing that they would want me to and not live in the past. But at the same time, remembering where I started, remembering my origin, was what helped me to push forward and never give up."

"I'm so sorry." She apologized as tears for visible around her eyes from hearing that. She could not even imagine going through all that herself were she in his shoes.

"Its ok, you didn't know. Most people don't really, but it's fine."

"If you say so." She said, a bit unsure as she wiped her tears away.

Though she was able to relax as he gave her an assuring smile, he was strong on the inside as he appeared to be on the outside from what he went through, she could easily tell.

Just as they had finish cleaning the kitchen and putting everything away, the buzzer went off on the timer on the oven as it indicated that the soup was ready.

After pouring the soup into 5 bowls which were on a big tray with plenty still in the pot, the two brought it all to the living room as they came on the couch which sat Kurogiri as he was now awake and chatted with his brothers as they sat on the floor so that they could speak with her brother without being near him as they didn't want to get sick too and worry their mother more.

The boys Saw the adults as they looked up and smiled, soon they were all seated with the adults on the armchairs as they all ate the soup as they chatted, commenting that the soup was delicious which Yagi was glad about that, asking Kurogiri if he was alright which he was as he nodded, asking Inko how work was and such, just small talk as the Midoriya family enjoyed the company of Mr. Yagi who seem to radiate a vibe of friendliness, hope, safety and joy as they couldn't help but smile as he chatted with them.

Little did any of them know that from this encounter today it would lead to so much more in their lives to come.


	13. Aftermath

**Sorry for the super LONG delay, I've been preoccupied again with several things, one of them this time yet another story idea, I'm going to put several of stories on hiatus for a while, I am not only still doing this story but also doing another, "The former hero and villain", it's a slow burning All For One x Fem Toshinori story, with inspiration from several beauty and the beast stories both fiction and fanfiction. You'll find out more later from there, because I am not giving any spoilers other than that here.**

 **Enjoy** **this chapter!**

Toshinori stared at the ceiling of his bedroom as he laid awake, it was 1am in the morning and he had an early shift around 7:30am, but what kept him awake was not from excitement nor fear, but rather it was of what transpired that rainy morning the other day.

He could not stop thinking about everything he had discovered and learned within the house of the Midoriya's:

During all the small talk that they were making it was then that Toshinori learned that two of Inko's boys were not actually her own but rather they were orphans that she adopted as of last year, and the boys have been involved in a very serious situation which soon revealed a giant conspiracy crime was going on at the orphanage they stayed at for years.

Toshinori had recalled reading about that a year back, needless to say he was immensely shocked and felt ashamed of himself for not having known about this sooner, he recalled having passed that orphanage several times, but had he known that something big was going on he would intervene sooner, He was the number one hero after all so could anyone really blame him for feeling like that?

Even though he knew that it was not his fault, he still could not help but blame himself and feel saddened for not hearing about this sooner. (made a quick note to talk to a certain police friend of his about more details on it later for the sake of wanting to know so he could keep a closer eye out for things not appearing what they seem on the outside)

Though he made sure not to show any expression about all of that other than the obvious shock when the Midoriya's told him.

Still he was relieved that Best Jeanist was the one who solved the case and ended the horrible crime for good, saving those children and who knows how many others that would have came and already went if things hadn't change.

He still recalled reading the paper of how the hospitals and therapy places and mental rehabilitation institutions were insanely cluttered with so many children who had been involved with that severe crime who needed a lot of help before they could move on from that.

Izuku, Inko's birth child, had found Tenko and Kurogiri when he left the house one day to go for an exploration walk, finding the two in an alley abandon, alone, hungry and most definitely scared and injured, showing obvious signs of child abuse, malnutrition and sleep deprivation. Had the boy not found them they would have most certainly died in that alley or worst been found by criminals and be killed by them or raised by them. To the two their little brother was a hero to them even though he didn't have a quirk to them he didn't need a quirk to save them way back then.

This made the man smiled at that, both glad and relieved that the boys have been saved from a horrible fate and they found a new home in the end with a loving family that would never hurt them, he was also proud of the green hair boy for his heroic deed, he could tell the boy wanted to help people despite not having a quirk.

What came next still left him rattled with shock, when he had asked Inko what the boys last names were as he was curious to know from before they were adopted, he learned two things: 1: both of the boys had both their real last names and their new last names combined as they wanted to keep of remnant of their families with them, Tenko for his late mother and grandmother, and Kurogiri for his parents. And most importantly 2: Kurogiri's last name was Fujiwara-Midoriya, meaning that he was the son of the warp gate and the wind hero couple as the boy had told him from what he had learned and the two leaving him at the orphanage to keep him out of danger, neither of the two knowing what was going to happen to him by doing so, before they went off on a serious mission only to die from it in the end. And as for Tenko... his last name was Shimura-Midoriya...

Shimura... it was the last name belonging to his mentor who had died sacrificing herself in order to ensure that he and his other mentor Gran Torino could escape and live another day and they may have a chance to fight against All for One, who was the murderer, someday and end his reign of terror once and for all.

When he heard it as he had been drinking a cup of water he did a spit-take upon hearing it, almost choking on his drink as he coughed as he was left in complete and total shock.

He did not know whether it was a coincidence or not, but then he asked who he was related to, promising to explain his reason for being shocked after that. When it was revealed that he was the grandson of Nana shimura, his mentor, Toshinori reveal that he knew her, that she was his mentor and to him like a second mother figure in his life, this shocked the others upon hearing.

Especially Tenko as he _Never_ knew about this.

When Toshinori learned about what had became of Tenko's mother and why his Father most likely had done what he did after her untimely death, He felt sad and visibly upset, not to mention regretful.

Especially when Tenko ask him if he had any interaction with his family before his grandmother died and why he had not come into the picture sooner, Sadly (and reluctantly though he forced himself to say it) he told him no and Hesitantly, though he knew that they deserve to know, that the boy deserved to know, he said that Nana wanted to keep her son safe after her husband was killed so she had put him in foster care and told both him and her dearest friend Gran Torino to promise her to not have any contact with her family even if something horrible were to happen to her, not wanting anyone to trace back evidence revealing that she had a family and go after her only son in the process just by interacting with him, fearing for his safety and life.

He now regrets not having gone back on her word, even though he had immense respect for her and kept his word for her, if he had known what was going to happen he would have stuck by him and done whatever he could to help him and prevented him from abandoning Tenko in the first place, preventing the boy from being tormented all together.

Although if that had been the case then Tenko would've not met Kurogiri and the oldest boy would have suffered alone, and probably would have ended up in an even worse situation.

Life at times could really be completely unfair and chaotic, not to mention frustrating at times.

The family could see how upset he was at this revelation, even apologizing for not having done anything to help sooner, for not knowing what was going on sooner, believing that he was not going to expect them to forgive him as he tries to hide his tears, though one stray tear escaped fron his hands as they could see it.

Tenko? For a while was silent as he absorbed the knowledge that he had just received, seeing how this man reacted to all of this, obviously seeing that this man really and truly cared about, admired and respected his grandmother so much that he was shedding tears of regret and sorrow for not having done something to help his grandma's family sooner...

The boy... saw in his eyes how much he loved her like a child would their parents... he didn't hate him nor did he blame him for anything.

Toshinori was not at fault as he was only just keeping his promise to his grandmother who believed that she was making the right choice, even if it did lead to some bad things happening later on it nonetheless led to a happier ending for him and the others from it.

He had told him that as he gave him a hug, or as best as he could since Toshinori was way bigger than he was.

This stunned the man at the boys response, he was expecting the boy to react violently and yell at him, and he would not blame him for doing so as he had every right to... but that didn't happen.

Soon he relax as he returned to hug to the blue hair boy as he told him that everything was going to be okay, which made the man feel a bit embarrassed as he was the adult that should be comforting the child instead of the other way around, but he appreciate it nonetheless.

The others smiled at this, glad that things worked out well there, also glad that Tenko had not reacted violently nor started scratching his neck in anger like he used to thanks to all the help he had been given throughout the year to help him to control his temper and choose a proper course of action for any situation he was in, but he did kind of slip sometimes when he got frustrated but still would let it go soon after and would occasionally scratches neck in frustration though this was more of an subconscious reaction than anything.

Soon they moved on to lighter subjects as Tenko wanted to know as much as Toshinori knew about his grandmother as he was the only one who had any interaction with her (besides Gran Torino but he was not there right now, nor has he met him yet), he really wanted to know as Auntie Bloodstone who was friends with his late mother didn't really know too many details, and the only things they knew about his grandmother was from what he had heard about her as being a renowned hero. Toshinori was not surprised as he was all too happy to comply.

Eventually he learned about what Tenko and Kurogiri's quirks were, as they were the main reason why they had been tormented along with being bullied (mainly for Tenko) for as Izuku was for not having a quirk. Decay and Warp gate respectively. The two wanted to help others with their quirks, show them that their quirks were not villainous, Izuku always believed that with their quirks they could become great heroes as he pointed out on what useful things that they can use with their quirks, and Toshinori agreed which made them smile.

Tenko wanted to be a rescue hero predominantly as his Quirk was not really suitable for combat as he didn't want to risk severely hurting someone or worse given the nature of his quirk, though that did not mean that he would not learn how to defend himself should the case arise that he needed to use hand to hand combat and should not hesitate to use his Quirk only if he have truly needed to out of self-defense, Tenko also decided to use his Quirk on an opponent only if the opponents quirk involves producing stuff or controlling elements such as Earth bending elements for example.

And Kurogiri wanted to be an underground hero which will be very suitable for him not to mention it would be extremely useful in that area.

And even though Izuku didn't have a quirk he still wanted to be a hero even if it wasn't a pro Hero, because of his knowledge on quirks and heroes and how useful is knowledge could be his brothers had suggested that he could become a support hero as his knowledge and notes (which Toshinori got to read in one of his notebooks, stunned by how much knowledge was in it) could be very useful in creating support items and much more efficient ones for the heroes to use in the future though they wanted him to learn how to defend himself if anything's happened. And they even had a back-up plan if things went South, as they didn't want his potential to go to waste, that their little brother could become a private detective on the police force as his knowledge could be used for investigations In figuring out what quirks were being used and who is responsible for using them and figure out motives and everything, or maybe a Quirk broker, or a quirktologist, any occupation that would be very good and involved using his brains and helping others whether directly or not.

This made Toshinori smile proudly at this as he did point out that long before quirks ever came into existence the heroes were those who didn't have special powers way back in the old days, they were heroes even if they were not super heroes, back when the thought of superheroes where really were just nothing but something that could only happen in the comics and fiction. This made the boys smile gleefully at this, especially Izuku as his adorability seem to skyrocketed there as the man could not resist chuckling at this.

The rain eventually let up after several hours (they lost track, though roughly they probably wanted to say almost 5 hours) as Toshinori thought it might be a good time to leave as he realized that he needed to get to the store to go grocery shopping and go to the dry cleaners to pick up the 2 suits he had left there last night.

And by that time Kurogiri's fever had gone down pretty well, thanks to the soup and the positivity going on.

Inko, seeing how her son's admired the man and really liked him and how he had enjoyed his time with them, how will they go along with each other and she herself had enjoyed her time with him too, wanted to keep in contact with him as she asked him if they could exchange numbers which surprised him but he eventually agreed before he left.

He may be sad that he didn't know what became of the Tenko's father after he had obviously abandoned his own son after his wifes death and the boy suffered for 4 years of his life at a crime ranned orphanage, he was still grateful that the boy and his brother had been saved from a horrible fate and now had a better family who cared about them and would live a better life than the ones they had before.

This made Toshinori smile before his thoughts led back to the Midoriya family in general.

Each one of them were unique in their own way:

First there was Izuku. The boy obviously took after his mother pretty strongly. He was adorable, sweet, very smart when it came to quirks even though he was only 5 years old, he cared about his loved one's, he wanted to help people, to be like All Might who he was a huge fan of having great admiration towards and had been inspired by so much (if only he knew that he had actually been talking with his hero the whole time) even though he had no special power of his own, though he was easy to upset and could cry fountains of water if he wanted to (it looked like it could be a quirk but was told that it was just a Midoriya trait as he and his mother were emotional) and it was clear that he was being bullied for being quirkless (he knew what that was like), yet he still kept going, he defended and helped others even though he was quirkless and they didn't ask for help from him. Though he noted that the boy was a bit clumsy and if he end up doing something that made a mess he would apologized profusely (in other words he was overly apologetic, as was his mother). And it was very obvious that his brother's admired him for his kindness and heart as to them he didn't need a quirk to save them all that time ago from their impending horrible fate. He maybe a child but he could definitely see that he had the heart of a hero, he even reminded him of himself back when he was younger and back when he was quirkless like him before he met Nana, somehow his personality was similar to his too, funny enough.

Then there was the middle child, Tenko. It was still hard to believe that this boy was the grandchild of his fallen master/friend/mother-figure, it still hurt him hearing what happened to him and his former family, he still felt guilty for not finding his father sooner, for not breaking his promise to go and find him and look after him after Nana had died by All For One's hands, but Tenko forgave him... he wasn't mad at him nor angry at him, nor was he disgusted, he knew that Toshinori was only keeping his promise to his grandmother, he could clearly tell that he had admired and loved his grandmother so much, seeing her as a second Mom to him and would do anything for her even if it may hurt him in the end. This relieved Toshinori knowing that his master's grandchild was safe and that the boy had no ill will towards him. And then he jumped into asking him questions about what his grandmother was like and what sort of heroic deeds that she had done in her hero career, which he was happy to obliged. The boy was kind, obviously he was cautious and shy around strangers, specifically around older men (that was understandable given his past), but he was caring and would do anything to protect his new family, though it was easy to tell that he got mad pretty easily but thankfully he knew when to take a breath and calm down and not resort to scratching his neck out of frustration and anger (a bad habit as he learned that he use to scratch non-stop until he started to bleed, its mostly gone but you know what they say, old habits die hard), he was a good kid. And he wanted to be a hero despite how dangerous and powerful, not to mention deadly, his Quirk was, he used to hate his Quirk and he is still kind of scared of it, but thanks to Izuku he learned to not hate his power, see more of the good aspects of it, to know it was a blessing not a curse as many people believed it was, that even though it could potentially kill somebody if he wasn't careful it did not mean that he couldn't use it for good, it may seem like a villainous Quirk but it didn't mean that it was as it was his quirk, he was the one to decide how and when to use his Quirk and nobody else, that mattered more then its appearance on the outside. It warmed Toshinori's heart hearing that.

Not many kids his age had that resolve, had been saved from a tragic fate, went from living a bad life to now living a better life with people supporting them as there were many out there less fortunate then him, whether quirkless, with weak quirks or with quirks that are seriously dangerous and strong would be shunned and ridiculed by those around them, would have nobody to help them at all, never to be loved and to comfort them, to give them assurance, more often than not they would find themselves in really bad situations such as: torture, getting bullied, discrimination, abandonment, driven to suicide in some way or another, and worst of all they would slip through the cracks and end up in dark places such as being raised by villains and becoming one themselves, turn to a life of crime with the people not knowing what they had just created from their selfish acts on them, for if you hurt someone and treat them as if they were a monster then you would end up creating a monster in the process. Just thinking about it made Toshinori shutter and feel his heartache.

He was aware that he could not save everybody, despite all of his great deeds and efforts there's only so much he could do, he was only human like everyone else, there would be people out there around the world calling for help and he wouldn't even know it, which is why he would smile to give the people assurance, hope that everything will be ok, inspire them to help others, and in turn, the people would spread that to others giving them hope and inspire them to help those around them as he had for them, making a difference in their lives.

Knowing that made him happy. Though not everybody had such a privilege to receive such hope and inspiration, yes it stunk that he could not save everybody no matter how much he wanted to as there were times he would not know that there were others in danger and that there were times that he himself would fail those he promised save, not being able to get there in time to prevent any more harm from being done, he would just do everything he could to get to the people he was able to reach, and work to make his deeds inspiring and encourage others to help those who had it rough in their lives.

Anyways, where was he? Oh yes!

Then there was the eldest, Kurogiri, he too went through some really bad stuff with Tenko, it was obvious that the second oldest had dealt with more than the eldest did even though the oldest himself try to shoulder some of the pain so it wouldn't be so bad on his little brother, but he too came out of it alive and was now with a loving family with him. He may only be a child but he did have really good manners, he was polite, courteous, thoughtful of others, he was very mature for being only 5 years old, he knew some pretty big words and applied them even though he was only a kid, if Izuku wasn't the one doing the peacemaking then Kurogiri would step in for him, some would even say he had a rather chivalrous attitude, but that would not change the fact that if anyone he cared about or any innocent person was in danger then he would step in to protect them, and he knew how to hold his own too. While true there were times he would get mad, but just like Izuku he had better control on his temper then Tenko who again was improving on keeping a grip on his emotions in regards of anger. He even dressed pretty well like a mini gentleman, which was adorable and which upon hearing that made the kid blush.

And his Quirk, he could very well tell, was a partial mix but a mutation from his parents quirks, it was not only powerful but very versatile. While true that the the nature of it was both scary and serious, ominous even, but just because it look like a villainous quirk it doesn't mean that it was, just like with Tenko, it's the user using his Quirk and how he uses it that really matters.

Quirks such as: warping, telekinetic of any kind, blood related, healing, to name a few, were quite rare, you don't see quirks like this everyday, so it was a bigger surprise for others when they manifest.

He said he wanted to become an underground hero, and he believed that it would be a very suitable for him and his quirk. He was also a fan of a handful of underground heroes, such as Eraserhead and Gang Orca to name two on the list.

And just hearing how useful is quirk was as well as hearing what he can do with it in various ways besides just transporting people to and from one place to another only made the occupation very fitting, perfect even, for Kurogiri. Even though the drawback was that he needed precise coordinates to where he was going and that he could eventually wear himself out if he used it for too long, its usefulness wasn't shunned by it.

And lastly, and certainly not least, their widowed mother Inko. A hard-working single mother who is kind, very caring and loving, supportive, determined to protect her sons and help them however she could, though she was cautious, a waterspout crier like her son (though he learned that if the two were crying because of something absolutely serious then the crying would just be normal tears like everyone else's), she was gentle and an independent woman who didn't want to be a bother to anyone, nor seem like a burden to anyone offering their help to her though she does accept the help sometimes depending on the case (like Tsunagu when occasionally they couldn't pay all their bills due to being strapped for cash and he would offer to pay for their mortgage until they have enough money to pay it for themselves once again, which really surprised Toshinori knowing that the fiber Master hero was an uncle to the boys and a brother to this woman). She is also a mother hen but she had every right to be as he understood why.

And her quirk, though seemingly weak and simple, was still a pretty handy quirk to use around the house like for kitchen work and such, in his opinion with enough training she could increase how much and how many objects she could lift and attract, thus allowing her to do multiple things at once. He had suggested that she could do that as it could really help her in the future, and she said that she would think about that though she did agree that it would be helpful like if she needed to lift heavier objects like a laundry basket full clothes and get more then one ingredient from the spice cabinet instead of one at a time for example.

It was obvious that Izuku got most of his features from her, they both looked adorable with green hair and green eyes (though it was obvious that Izuku got his freckles from his late father), maintaining an hourglass figure as the boys were trying to make sure that she didn't resort to stress eating and gain weight as it could hinder her in various ways hence why they asked her to join their training and work out sessions from time to time not only to help her gain self defense skills but also to stay in good shape, a very lovely young woman (too which just thinking that cause him to blush though he tried as hard as he could to not show it on the outside) overall.

He really did enjoy being with them for a while, he couldn't remember last time he had been around a family like this that he enjoyed spending his time with when not on his hero work, don't get him wrong this does not mean that he doesn't spend time with those closest to him (like the friends who he is very close to, even if they were a small handful), it's just that there was something about this family that made him feel.. at home, even though he had just met them recently.

He did wanted to spend more time with them, but errands couldn't be ignored, not to mention that he had some hero business to take care of after. Though he was glad they exchanged numbers so either could call if something came up or they just wanted to chat.

Just thinking about them made him smile, who knows what the future laid in store for him and the Midoriya's.

 **Time skip~**

Before any of them knew it, 2 months had gone by since that first encounter, and things have been running very smoothly for them.

Whenever Toshinori had some spare time sometimes he would call the Midoriya residence, just chatting with them asking them how they've been and how things been going along, if they were not busy, whether it was Inko (usually on her cell phone) or the boys (usually on the home phone) he enjoyed talking with them. And vise versa.

Sometimes Inko would ask Toshinori if he could babysit the boys if she wasn't going to be able to watch them while at work at the grocery store or if something came up at the last minute if he wasn't too busy at the moment, which he accepted and they would plan on when he would come so it would work with his schedule as well as hers.

As far as the Midoriya's knew, he worked at a hero agency the next town over in Tokyo hence why they didn't see him often though they were glad to see him whenever he came to babysit or when they spoke to him on the phone, or when they all get together for an occasion.

For their safety, it was better they knew only that (it was true, he did work at a hero agency in the next town, but not just worked there, but he owned it, that part they didn't know), not wanting them to be put in danger if they knew he was actually All Might the #1 pro hero, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anyone found out about them and they got hurt because of him.

When he came to babysit, it was always enjoyable for them all. They would tell him about their day at school and what they learned, he'd help them when they had homework or didn't understand certain subjects they were being taught and gave them tips on how to solve it in the easiest but educationally fun ways.

He couldn't stop smiling and being surprised at how much information Izuku had about quirks and heroes, both those he knew and those he hadn't gotten to meet yet, and things that he didn't know about, he was fascinated. The boy was like a walking encyclopedia even though he was a kid. Indeed he was bright, though he was a bit naive sometimes and could be reckless in regards of jumping in to help someone before he had a chance to think, but that didn't stop him from doing whats right despite the risk in getting hurt. He, coped with kindness and a drive to help others, had a heroic heart because of that.

Kurogiri was always looking out for his brothers, like Izuku, he was the voice of reason. He was also quite serious when it came to rules and manner's though he was calm and knew when to relax, he liked to cook just like his mother and late mother did, so he would assist Toshinori in the kitchen most times when he was making lunch and snacks with the help of his quirk to make the work go by faster. He'd also help in doing some chores like doing the dishes with him, letting his little brothers have more time play before joining them. He like to study the hero laws and review them with his brother's, and he liked to watch nature documentary and his favorite sport was quirk dodge ball. Indeed a responsible big brother who would no doubt grow up to be a fine young man.

Tenko was a little ackward around him at first but after getting to know him and learning about his grandma from him since the first day he became comfortable around him. He was kind, could be nervous around new people but was normal around people he already knew, he like to read hero comics (specifically ones involving the protagonist going from zero to hero), he was easy to frustrate and anger but thanks to some of his classes he had mellowed out slowly, though sometimes he needed to be reminded. He was was quick to protect others if they were in danger, he was pretty fast, faster than his brothers on foot (despite Decay being his Quirk people who did not know what his quirk was would think that his speed would be is quirk instead) which was very useful in races and getting himself and others away from danger, he was learning how to tell jokes which he was slowly starting to get the hang of it, he was learning how to play the recorder which he liked and wanted to learn how to play more wind instruments as they were his favorite type of instruments (Kurogiri liked the piano and keyboard, and Izuku liked string instruments), he also like to watch scary movies (just as long as they were not too scary and he was watching them with an adult nearby), he was alway pretty good a tag (though Kurogiri was better because of his quirk, that the boy admitted) and he interested in sewing. He sometimes asked him about his grandmother which he didn't mind and would tell him without hesitation, the more he learned about her the more the boy's admiration grew for her.

Both brothers like to watch the heroes do their work like Izuku did.

Speaking of him, knowing that the kid was a big fan of All Might, his brothers were also a fan of him but are also bigger fans of (For Tenko) Rescue heroes and (for Kurogiri) Underground heroes though that did not mean that they were not fans of other pro heroes out there, seeing how much the boy had admired him so much and how much the hero himself had inspired him to keep going even when times were rough and become a hero even if he didn't have a quirk, how the pro had reminded him that there was hope despite how bad his situations would be, (Toshinori believed that if Izuku had never heard of him then the poor boy would have been a hollow shell of his old self or worse, knowing that he had given the child so much hope through his heroic deeds and actions made him glad and relieved) Toshinori could not help but tell him and his brothers a few stories about some of the fights He witness the pro hero engaged in (hiding the fact that he himself was actually that pro Hero, making it seem like he had seen the pro in action himself (when really he was involved in it)) which amazed the boys. Even spoke of some of All Might's/(his) interviews.

Getting to know Inko more, he learned that she loved to sew and knit and she enjoyed watching both both romantic sitcoms and cooking channels for learning new recipes that she could do. She was honestly adorable, as well as very lovely (thinking about it made him blush nervously as he never really had any experience with women in this regard), sometimes she would make him laugh without meaning to when she overreacted over nothing, she was a very excellent cook (he would even dare say that it would rival his maybe even be better though Inko beg to differ as she and the boys said that his cooking was really amazing too), she worked her hardest to make sure that her boys had all that they would need and be there for them when they needed her, whenever she was smiling and happy her eyes would seem to shine (the same went for Izuku as it seems obvious that he had gotten it from her), she also had a very lovely singing voice as he had heard her sing to her boys lulling them to sleep when they had nightmares, could not sleep or it got really bad outside due to a severe thunderstorm which had frightened them before hand (wonder how she would react if she knew that he too could sing pretty well?... *blush*... moving on), she was not afraid to State her concerns for her son's and others and put her foot down when she needed to, making sure that the trio were raised right and would not end up in the bad crowd (understandable there, as well as admirable), and she would always show how much she cared about her boys. Being a single parent may not be easy, but it seemed that Inko was doing a very good job here.

He was sad that the boys didn't have a father figure in their life to look up too and to turn to they couldn't reach to their mother for some reason, sadder still that Inko lost her husband several years ago so she was left to take care of the boys on her own (though she never complained about it) though she never explained how she lost her husband or even why as that seemed to be like a sensitive subject to her so he never asked.

But the way the boys looked up to him whenever he came to visit, babysit or spoke with them, how they interacted with him, made him feel a certain way that he had never felt before, he wondered what that feeling was whenever he was around the boys.

But whenever this feeling was, to him it felt really nice, and he never wanted to lose that feeling as well as how he felt around Inko as Sometimes as of late whenever he thought about her his heart starts to race yet he didn't know why.

Whenever the boys mentioned Bakugo being horrible towards the them (especially Izuku) as he mainly bullied them more then others did, Toshinori would frown disapprovingly and in disappointment knowing that that boy was being a bully even though the explosion boy wanted to be a hero, next #1 hero to be precise, and had the flashy and versatile quirk to become one, his attitude was inexcusable and it was not one that a hero should have, bullying others and hurting them so they feel inferior to him was not right, the boy not only obviously had anger issues but apparently had a lot of puffed up pride and an superiority complex even though the man had yet to meet the boy himself.

Inko was well aware of what was going on, it saddens her that her best friends son was acting like this towards them and others, how he now treated her sons, it broke her heart. He would behave around Inko but he was awful towards the boys, he would still glare at them and throw insults at them (especially at Izuku) when his parents were watching him (resulting in him getting smacked in the head by his mother). But if he had upset Inko he would feel guilty, still it didn't stop him from picking on the trio.

Something needed to be done about this, that the man knew, though he would need think about it what to do and how to do it.

But he would be proud of the boys for standing up to Bakugo. The older brothers defending their little brother, and thankfully, not only that, Izuku would stand up to him to defend others even if they were some who had not been too kind to him nor ask him for help he wanted to help others anyways regardless of that and even if he would get burned he would not back down even if he got knocked down he would try and get back up even if he was close to breaking down if he was facing the bully on his own.

He was quite relieved to know that the boys were not completely alone as they had two friends who he had yet to meet but he hears great things about them from the trio, they are Momo Yaoyorozu and Yui Kodai, both girls who are around the same age as the boys.

Toshinori was also relieved to know that the boys would tell their teachers and their mother about what was going on to help stop the problems like this before they got any worse even if Bakugo in particular would not stop they noticed that he had notably not been trying to go at them as often as he use to thanks to being scolded by his parents who were thinking of having him go into therapy and anger management to help them with this.

Though Bakugo was not the only kid (or person for that matter) that hurt and bullied the boys in some way, the explosion boy was the one who bullied them the most out of anyone.

While despite all the good they've done and how responsible they were in telling others of their problems and issues whether they be teachers or their mom so they could take care of everything, Toshinori was still a bit disappointed and sad that they would still get pick on and mistreated despite that (it hurt him to see anyone getting bullied and mistreated like this or worse, he would know this all too well as he been bullied in the past before he started attending UA when he was much younger), He knew it was not Izuku's fault that he was born Quirkless nor the boys fault for beings Orphans until last year and having scary quirks, it did and still did bothered him that it was unfair that those who either had weak powers or didn't have any special powers were being mistreated by everyone around them, bullied or tormented in some way or another, being told that they would never amount to anything, and even in some points that the people's torment would be so bad that those who were the victims would slip through the cracks and eventually come back out as villains or be found dead with no one caring nor realizing what their actions had caused, it made him really angry though he thankfully had very good control over his temper to not go at someone in blind rage and stay calm as he knew that blind anger only leads to a unimaginable consequences.

He himself was quirkless once upon a time so he knew how Izuku felt.

Moving on, Toshinori would give the boys helpful tips on how to deal with situations like this and some helpful advice that would get them through even some of the most trying of problems, it all gave them smiles and more hope, and encourage them more to want to never stop helping people whether they ask for help or not as the Man had told them that meddling where you don't really need to is the essence of being a hero whether a pro hero or a non pro Hero.

Toshinori would cook meals for them, even introducing them to some American dishes which they were delighted to try.

Sometimes they would play video games and even play the game Heroes and Villains, which made the boys really happy having another person besides their mother to play with, Toshinori would be the villain while the boys would be the heroes (the 3 dressed up in All Might onesies sometimes which made Toshinori want to laugh at how adorable they looked they, he did all he could to keep himself from busting a gut in laughter) or sometimes the boys would play as the villains while Toshinori would be the hero which usually ended in laughter as the boys would be tickle attacked by the older man in the very end. They had said that he was awesome to play with in this game whether as a hero or a villain.

Sometimes they would watch a movie together, both in Japanese dub and eventually English dub once Toshinori started to teach the boys how to read and speak English and help them to understand the words as a translator, sometimes they would fall asleep watching the movie or at the end of the movie which would result in Inko sneaking a few photos of them on her phone because of how precious and adorable they were together.

Even on an occasion the blonde would be invited over for dinner, which was most appreciated after a long day at work. He enjoyed Inko's cooking, he even admit that her cooking was better then his even though Inko and the boys say otherwise as his cooking was just as good.

It was very blissful and Toshinori enjoyed every minute of it. And so did they.

But one day when Toshinori came into babysit the boys he was concerned and stunned to see Izuku had a case around his left arm, and how nervous he was about anyone seeing him with it.

Inko allowed Tenko and Kurogiri explained what happened as she held her youngest son in her arms in comfort as the older boys knew all of what happened.

What he was told made him upset.

Izuku, Tenko and Kurogiri had gone to the park to play as per usual, but this time was different. One of their classmates, Kefu Fosoe, had came there with his his older brother, Daihui Fosoe, and the two tricked the boys into going on a scavenger hunt with them after making it seem like Kefu was apologetic and wanted to be friends with them, the boys fell for it despite the eldest boys suspicions while Izuku was quick to forgive.

When they came by the lake in the small forest part of that Park, that was when the two's true colors showed.

When Izuku had just gotten in the water as the shallow ends water went up to his ankles to grab the penny that was there as one of the items on the list, Tenko and Kurogiri were close by in case something arosed, that was when Daihui kicked the green boy roughly into the water very hard, so hard that Izuku landed on something really hard and sharp against his left arm that made him cry out, this alarmed the brothers as they came to his brothers side only to get pelted by tomatoes by Kefu as they shielded their little brother who was sobbing hard into kurogiri's chest and held his arm close to him.

It wasn't until Kurogiri checked on Izuku's condition while Tenko shield both of them, trying to not out right lunged at their attackers out of anger, did Kefu stop as he and everyone saw what the condition of Izuku's arm was as this left all the children shocked upon hearing Kurogiri's frightened gasp as they all turn to him only to see one thing.

Izuku had several pieces of broken glass sticking out of his arm and it was bleeding really badly.

Kefu, Horrified by what he and his brother had done, backed away slowly as he was shaking, he insisted to his brother that they should go home before he bolted out of there, his older brother following him after he gave a glare at the boys telling them they were nothing but parasites.

Not knowing how to treat this kind of injury, the brothers wasted no time grabbing their brother, Kurogiri had his uninjured right arm slung behind his neck while Tenko grabbed him from behind around his waist not wanting to hurt his little brother more then he alright was, the two brothers carefully but quickly ran out of the park as fast as they could trying to get help, which came in the form of a local constable who is surveying the area on his daily patrol as he got them to the hospital immediately upon seeing Izuku's state.

The older brothers told him what had transpired before the Constable made the call to their mother telling her what had happened and telling her to come to the hospital immediately upon their arrival and Izuku getting carted off by the doctors to get his injuries taken care of.

It was truly relieving that while the glass pieces were pretty big they had not injured anything important in the boy's arm, nor had left any sort of signs of neurological damage as the glass pieces had just narrowly missed those vital points in it, Izuku would need to wear a cast for a while until his arm was completely healed as the doctors didn't want to take a chance of him suffering any sort of damage that they might have missed hence why his arm was in a sling and a small cast and all them being told to come by once a day or two to make sure it was all right and check on how he was doing.

While Izuku was okay, what happened will show scars as proof of what had transpired.

The Constable, his name being Kurishuma Fuhon, after talking with the family some more, went to go to Kefu and Daihui's house after getting the address from their preschool from the principal who was there at the time taking care of a few private matters and agreed to give the officer the address as he was sorely disappointed at what had occurred, to say the boys mothers, Umi Fosoe, was heart broken and upset after being notified of what had taken place at the park would be accurate.

Both boys were grounded as a constable also told them that the principal from the preschool wanted to see Kefu and his mother first thing tomorrow after school, the same went for his older brothers principal from his middle School as it turns out that both principles from each respective School were actually fraternal twins, (who knew?) as this was an issue that could not be ignored.

Even though Toshinori was relieved that the matter was being dealt with, it's still upset him knowing that these boys had had been bullied again, this time leading to Izuku getting hurt really badly, indeed this issue just could not be ignored, especially not by the number one hero himself as he could not take this any longer.

Something had to be done before it got any worse than this, knowing that there were situations that were far worse than this case and he feared that it would only get worse if he didn't do something.

As Inko assured him that everything was going to be alright now and as she left for work leaving him to attend to the boys, an idea had struck him that would the most effective.

He knew just what he needed to do.


	14. Unexpected Events Occurr

**I'm so so sorry that this took way too long to finish, I've been preoccupied and distracted for some time, but I'm glad I finally got it done!** **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

When the trio arrived at the school needless to say it didn't take long for everyone to realize that Izuku had a case on his left arm. The teachers were aware of it when it happened as the principal had told them from what Inko told him but the students themselves didn't know as many of them were whispering behind their backs wondering how he got a cast, some actually looked worried, and some didn't really care to ask.

Upon arriving in class, Mr. Fuller, who happened to be 1/8 American and was mostly Japanese, was filling in for their homeroom teacher did her getting sick the other day.

"Good morning class," He greeted them as all the children gone into their seats, "Please listen up, this is important. Today, we will be having a very special guest coming by after lunch, you'll just have to find out for yourself when he arrives, but please be on your very best behavior because he has something very important he wants to talk to you all about, you understand?"

"Yes sir!" The kids agree before the teacher started todays lessons.

Though, it was quite obvious throughout the class and day that all the kids was wondering who the special guest was that was going to be coming today after lunch, they all had different guesses though some had the same guess.

Some thought it was a hero, But who, they didn't know, they had multiple guesses on that.

Some thought it was a police officer as one of the students in their class was the son of a well-known police officer within the area.

Some thought it was a visitor from another country as one or two of the students were actually not from Japan but where transfer students from another country, don't know which one as no one could remember where they were from.

Like it was said, so many guesses but no one knew the answer.

Still the day went on as per usual... or so it seemed as Izuku noticed that at the back of the class during play time before lunch, Kefu was sitting in the corner huddled looking downward as his face showed extreme guilt and sadness.

His friends asked him what was wrong but he didn't reply as he ask them politely to leave him alone which they did though they were weirded out by his sudden behavior today.

And it wasn't long until his brother's noticed this as well.

Was he guilty about what he did? Did he regret what he did wrong?

They wondered, hoped but weren't sure to ask him given the history of their class due to him being quirkless.

Without another thought, Izuku made his was towards him, though his brothers were a little stunned by this as they followed behind him as they didn't want anything to happen to him especially when he had a cast on his arm.

His expression was unreadable, they couldn't tell what he was thinking, was Izuku mad (which was a rarity as the boy was rarely ever mad let alone angry)? Was he Concerned? Was he upset? The older brothers could not tell.

Once they were in front of Kefu he looked up as they saw them, more guilt flooded within him as well as fear came when he saw how mad Tenko and Kurogiri was at him, though he knew that they had every right to after all he and his older brother had badly hurt their little brother without meaning to, though his older brother never said a word or even said sorry when confronted by the officer or their mother, Kefu himself knew that he went too far and he regret what Happened and confessed, disregarding his brothers warning (he even had nightmares about it, only they ended worse, leaving him barely able to sleep by himself hence why he slept with his mother just to keep the nightmares at Bay). He wouldn't be surprised if the two brothers wanted to beat him up for it, even though that would be unlikely considering that they usually follow the rules and never started a fight, he wouldn't blame them if they wanted to hit him for hurting their little brother.

And Izuku, While his face didn't show any emotion, though he was rather hesitant to look at them he still forced himself too, the green boys eyes said otherwise.

They showed... concern? Even... forgiveness??

Not anger? Nor hate? Nor resentment? Nothing like that? Why?

He came over to him... in concern... he didn't have a grudge against him... why..?

The sad boy wondered that as Izuku knelt down until he was at eye level with him. Tenko and Kurogiri stood back, letting their little brother have space to talk to him.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked him.

Kefu could only frown more as he could feel tears wanting to burst out of him, trying to but failing to keep them back.

Why?

Not able to trust his own voice, Kefu could only shake his head.

Why?

"Are you hurt?" The green boy asked him.

Kefu shook his head again.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked him.

Why wasn't he angry at him? Why wasn't he upset with him? Why wasn't he the least bit mad? Why was he concerned about him? Why did he have no hatred towards him? Why would he come over to him asking him what was the matter as if nothing bad had happened to him because of him?!

His eyes glistens, tears slowly wells in his eyes, Casting his gaze down not wanting to look like a crybaby or seem pathetic, Kefu just didn't know what to do or how to deal with this.

Izuku frowned, "Was... Was it something i did or said? Did I do something wrong to make you upset and lead to what happened at the park?"

 _'What?!'_ Kefu thought as he shot up, in shock and disbelief, tears threatening to break through, that was when he finally spoke, not caring about how broken and emotional, in regards to sadness, shame, guilt, regret, fear, upsetment and disbelief, it sounded.

"What?! Why would you ask that?! That's not it at all! You know what happened don't you?! What's wrong with you!? Why aren't you angry at me?! I hurt you! I hurt you in spite and ran away like a coward in fear! Yet you're asking me what's that matter?! You should be more concerned about yourself! Why would you be around me after what I and my brother did?! Don't you get it?! I messed up, I did something really bad and got in trouble for it, I made mom upset and broke her heart, I did something only a villain would do! ..."

Soon Kefu was left as a sobbing mess, His voice failing him as he continued despite this, despite his tears now falling, despite how much pain he felt inside him now, despite how much he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. He... He felt like he was dying on the inside.

".. I.. I... I don't... *sob* ... Wanna be a ... Villain... *sob* *sniffles* I-I don't... I... I-."

But then he was stopped as he felt arms (though one felt stiff and bulky) wrapped around him as he froze.

It took him a few moments to realize that... Izuku was ... hugging him.

 _'Why... why? Just why?'_ was all he was able to ask himself in his head as his words didn't leave his throat, the sobs didn't cease either, more tears came flooding out of his eyes, his body took control as he hugged him back, he just couldn't take it anymore as he cried into Izuku's shoulder as Izuku hugged him more, rubbing his back in comfort. Letting out all of the emotions and internal pain he had been feeling as Kefu didn't make any moves to stop it, nor did Izuku say anything, nor did Tenko and Kurogiri intervene as they watched all of this happening.

They could see that Kefu, who had literal gray skin, vibrant orange short hair in a cowlick and had bright teal eyes and wearing his preschool uniform like everyone else was, from the tone of voice to the deep expression showing within his eyes and on his face and what just happened not even 5 minutes ago, that he really did regret what he did and he was sorry for it as the boy tried to say sorry over and over again amongst his broken voice and crying.

Meanwhile for everyone else they were confused as to what was going on, they all have questions but they could not figure out the answer to them.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone there was somebody watching the 4 as he smiled from his hiding place right by the corner of the window outside, grateful and relief that amends appear to have been made, while he still had a job to do at least this was one less partial thing to worry about.

"Sir, the principal is ready to see you now." Said one of the preschool teachers as the man nodded and left from where stood and hid after seeing that things will be fine until later.

Soon the rest of the recess and lunch time went by without another hinge after that episode, for Kefu he spent the rest of his time with the Midoriya trio after apologizing to all of them after calming down from it, while Izuku was quick to forgive him his brothers on the other hand Kefu knew that it was going to take a while to gain both of their trust completely even though they too forgave him as their little brother did though the brothers were still going to keep an eye on him in case he didn't even funny, and told him not to cross the line again, which was perfectly understandable given what happened at the park before as he promised that he wouldn't.

They chatted and played, Kefu actually got to know the trio better as they talked, the more he talked to them the more he started to like them and the more he regretted having been one of the bullies who hurt them, and he had promised the boys that for now on he was going to do better and to be a better person. He regretted not having gotten to know boys sooner, and promised to himself that he would never treat anyone so poorly ever again.

While the teachers were glad to see that one of the students was starting to get to know and get along with the Midoriya trio after making amends, the other students on the other hand were completely and totally confused and could help but watch them wearily, especially after Kefu told his friends off for saying mean things about the trio and refused to abandon them after making amends which made his friends back off as they let him and the trio continue doing what they were doing looking at them weirdly.

Though Bakugo was staring at them longer then the others, seeing all of this unfold, glaring at them before he turned away in a huff.

 _'Who cares about those nobodies? So they made a new friend, big deal, he's just an extra, they all are.'_ Bakugo thought to himself, not wanting to get in trouble again for saying something leading to getting in trouble again as he went back to his own business with his friends (more like posy really, tagalongs).

When lunch came by the now group of four shared their lunch with each other, it was like a feast as the Midoriya trio got to try some taiyaki (Kefu's mom makes a lot of it and gives extras to her son incase he or someone else was hungry) and Kefu got to try the falafal filled rice balls their mother made as the eyes of the four glittered at how delicious all the food was.

In the background, the teacher had called both the principal and Kefu's mom, telling them how the boy was doing, needless to say both were relieved and happy to know that the boy had apologized to the trio and made amen's and started being friends.

It was relieving.

Though this did not change the plan for today, it still was good to know that the boy regretted what he did and was trying to set things right, which so far seems to be going pretty well.

Soon, after meal time students went back to their seats as their teacher came up to the front of the class to speak to them.

"Alright class, now that your stomachs are full, it's time for our guest to arrive." the teacher announced, "Right about... NOW!"

Right as he said that the door suddenly slammed open with a loud 'bang', startling everyone.

"I AM HERE!!.." Announced the voice of a hero everyone knew as everybody soon got super excited as they turn the source of the voice and, to their extreme delight, it really was him, the number one hero All Might, ".. COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!!"

"IT'S ALL MIGHT!!" Pretty much every child in the room exclaimed in sheer Awe and excitement.

But of course, the one who was most excited was Izuku, never thinking he would actually get to meet his hero in real life but dreamed of it, and it appear to have came true as he couldn't help but wiggle around the seat and excitement.

Tenko and Kurogiri started in shock, not even once did they ever imagined meeting the very hero that Izuku have been talking about since the day they met, the number one hero and symbol of peace who was beloved by everyone. He was much taller, muscular, and his smile seem to be brighter and more fearless than what they saw on TV, apparently TV did no justice to show just how amazing All Might is in real life.

And rightfully so.

With his iconic laughed as the teacher greeted him. After a brief greeting, All Might made his was to the front of the class has all of the kids stare at him in awe and smiles.

"Greetings children, Are you all having a good day so far?" He asked them as he spotted Izuku, Kurogiri and Tenko in the back of the class along with Kefu, inwardly smiling more that they seem to get along now after having seen what took place earlier today.

"Yes!" the whole class answered.

"That's good to hear." All Might nodded, "Now I know that all of you have a lot of questions you want to ask me, but before we do," He then said with his smile dropping and send turning into a small frown, "There's something rather pressing that I need to discuss with all of you."

When he frowned this made everyone pause as they were a bit confused but at the same time surprised to see him frown even if it was small. But judging by the tone of his voice changing from cheerful to serious they all had a feeling that whatever it was that led to this must be very important if he dropped his smile at that moment. That and he did just say that there was something pressing he wanted to talk to them about.

"It's more on something all of you should be thinking about for the future," He told them, "As I believe this is an issue that needs to be addressed, told to you all so you won't find yourself in trouble as you get older, while it would be better if you all learned this When You reach elementary School as for all of you though it isn't too far away now, I feel that it should be told now then later."

What was the issue? Did something happened? What was he going to tell them?

Were the questions that everyone was wondering as asked themselves and quietly to each other as no one has a clue.

Though something told Izuku, Kurogiri, Tenko, and Kefu that it had something to do with what happened yesterday and before that.

He then told them as he smiled softly.

"As I can only imagine, many of you want to become heroes when you get older. While that is wonderful, that certainly does not mean that those who have none combat-related quirks or even none at all can't take on a different profession if things don't work out. Just because you're not a Pro Hero it does not mean that whatever profession you take on isn't helping people in a way. No matter what profession you aim for, it should be one that not only is beneficial to you and everyone but also one that makes you happy. Forcing yourself into a profession that clearly doesn't make you happy is more harmful to yourself then you may realize. And it should not matter whether you do have a strong quirk, a weak quirk or none at all, whatever job you decide to take on, it should be one that yourself chooses to pursue, not one forced on you by others, and it should be one that will make you smile regardless of what others might say."

Everyone nodded at that, what he said made a lot of sense, as a good handful of them knew their own parents may not be heroes but they still have professions that made them happy and helped the family, some are even best suited for the specific job depending on what their quirk or skills was. As this made alot of them smile. Several children in room knew that their quirks might not really seem battle oriented even though they only just got their quirks just last year or a little before that though they will need more training to make their quirks stronger before deciding what profession each one of them one to pursue in the future, but would probably be best suited elsewhere if not as in a Pro Hero profession, hearing the number one Hero say that made them feel glad and assured.

Although Bakugo still didn't believe that izuku could achieve anything because he was-!

But then his thoughts were interrupted as All Might continued as he frowned again.

"Which brings up another matter that I would like to discuss with you all. As all of you are aware of, not everyone has a quirk, while that is sad its still true. Those who don't have one have it rough than most people realize, actually." He told them.

Quirklessness.

That was one subject that not really was the topic that most of them really took into consideration, other than the fact that the person that did not have a quirk would never become a hero and don't appear to be special at all to them. To them it was laughable for anyone who wanted to be a hero even though they didn't have any special powers.

Like Izuku for example, he still wanted to be a hero despite not having a quirk. They all made fun of him and picked on him, calling him stupid for believing such a fantasy despite the clear reality of it.

Though they have not been able to tease or pick on him all that much ever since his brothers had made it abundantly clear that they do not tolerate it and would tell the teachers and the principal on any of them if any of them ever even dared to hurt their brother in some way, so they would be punished for doing harm to Izuku.

Why were they so defensive when it came to him? They all wondered. They themselves had quirks, albeit scary looking ones, and really powerful ones at that, and yet they defend a weak defenseless baby who was a delusional fraidy cat.

The two still believe that he could achieve something great. Though everyone else believe that he would never amount to anything because he would always be quirkless, a Deku as Bakugo would call him.

What was so bad about picking on him and his brothers that's made the adults really upset with them?

But then their train of thoughts were interrupted as All Might continued.

"Tell me kids, do any of you know what bullying is?"

That was out of nowhere.

Bullying? None of them other then Izuku, Kurogiri, Tenko and Kefu, even Bakugo (though he did not know the full disposition of that word as he has been called that by other kids outside of school but he doesn't know the actual definition for it, he has assumed it meant that he was just a meanie), knew what it meant. Though some knew the word they otherwise didn't know the definition of it yet (either).

For the 4 boys this sparked something when he asked that, as if he knew or had a feeling that something was going on and came to take care of it, hence why he took time out of his busy schedule to talk about it with them.

With hope that he hoped would not be for nothing, and remembering what his mother had told him after having gotten grounded along with his brother for what they have done (when it came to this kind of subject she was very blunt about it, but she was pretty good at helping into explaining what it meant despite that), Kefu shot his hand up high frantically, trying to get his attention which he got as All might pointed to him.

"Yes young man?" He asked.

"Bullying consists of negative acts carried out repeatedly over time against someone else. Which involves hurting them, not just physically, but mentally and even phy-psy-psychologically, and more often than not it causes trauma for the victims, Right?" The boy replied.

"Thats right." He nodded sadly, "Bullying hurts people. And it can do more harm then most even realize. It's wrong because of that and many kinds of consequences result from it. It can lead to serious problems and even not so pleasant situations for both the attacker and the victim."

He sighed, he knew what he needed to say, he wasn't going to sugarcoat it but he was going to explain it in a way that would help the children understand, he knew that this needed to be addressed, "In most cases, weather you are the cause of it or the victim of it, it can lead to being casted out be others, can make it difficult to talk to others about what goes on in your life, even to try and make friends or speak with your own parents and deal with life. Some of those bullies would-be victims themselves as well from being hurt by others and in turn they would take it out on others just to relieve themselves of there internal emotions as they don't know how to express them properly without others being hurt. They don't know how to tell others about what's going on in their lives with the fear of being hurt again constantly weighting on their shoulders. Not realizing that by hurting others they are acting as bad as the people who were hurtful towards them, and sadly in some cases it could even be worse then what was done on them as they get older. And for the victims themselves they harm themselves both by pain or/and simply by not being able to tell anyone about the pains that they feel because of it and try to solve it on their own without knowing how to."

This made the kids stop and think, was that true?

Some of the kids turn to the other as most of them noticed that 3 among their class looked really sad, uncertain, nervous and even shameful, as if he hit the nail on the head and they were starting to realize what he was saying was true.

"Then there are most who want to feel strong and powerful, who don't even care about how others feel when they hurt them. Those who have something that most others didn't or had something that made them feel special, they would feel very prideful, Arrogant, and even believe that they deserved everything, that they would never get in trouble for anything as long as they had it. They would even feel threatened if somebody seem to be a threat to them in some way or they just didn't like the person whether by jealousy or by pure hatred alone even though those people who seem to threaten them in question had not done anything to them at all to cause it. And when they feel threatened they would do whatever it took to knock them down just to stay on top when in reality they were never being threatened at all yet they don't know this or don't care. They would see others as being weaker than them, as being inferior to them, and would "remind them of where their place is" by abuse and mockery. Believing that they would never amount to anything no matter if they had a quirk or not especially. All of that praise, pride, conceit and power going to their heads, over-inflating egos, is not healthy, not okay nor will do any real good for anyone. Just because you have something special and you believe you'll never get punished does not mean that you will never get punished at all if you do something wrong. All that specialness will not save you from being punished for doing something unacceptable. When they do get punished, the fault will be on their heads yet they would blame it on others, not wanting to accept the blame that is clearly on their own heads to avoid internal conflict even though this is only making it worse for them, most of those parents who raise their kids would not realize that they are too at fault because they didn't raise their kids properly and would be as arrogant as they were and would not believe that they had done anything wrong and just go about their lives without a care in the world, the police would always get involved in those cases if it were to Escalade in some way, but there are some parents who realize that they made mistakes and work to make things right starting with how they treated their children and how they themselves interact with them and others. In most cases that matter will be resolved and the kids would start to change their attitude and life for the better. .. But in other cases some of those kids would be too stubborn to change and would still continue doing what they're doing, getting punished more and more, and in those cases still sometimes they would run away from home just to live out their lives how they want to not realizing just how dangerous it is being on their own without a home or protection, in most cases they would find themselves in a really bad place while in others... They would never be heard from again, ever... it can even apply to the first case as well and the third case i will talk about."

This made a good handful of the kids flinch at this as they too cast their heads down like some of the other kids did feeling very uncomfortable, some not sure what to think with this reality having being dropped on their heads, some starting to feel scared and shameful, some realizing what he had implied there, and some were just shocked. Those that had not cast their heads down were just in complete shock, engrossed in what he was saying and/or couldn't believe what they were hearing, unable to move.

All Might saw their reactions, he knew that one by one they were starting to get it, still he wasn't done yet and felt bad for dropping this bombshell on all them at such a young tender age of almost being 6 years old, he knew that this needs to be done, otherwise the boys would be in an even worse spot then what happened not even a week ago nor whats happened up until now, not even wanting to think fearfully of them not making it to elementary school before they finished preschool because of this (for Izuku it could have been a whole lot worse, and who's to say that it won't get any worse than this?). They all needed to know this in order to avoid finding themselves in less than desirable situations in the future.

It will be beneficial for all of them as they get older.

He was going to talk about something a lot more positive after all this was said and done to lift them up, but for now he put that on the back burner for the time being.

Just because he was smiling and jolly all the time it didn't mean that he wasn't serious and didn't take his job seriously. He knew this all too well, he has seen what can happen to most people, he was a victim of bullying when he was younger. He had seen what worse things could happen to most people then what he had to go through years and years ago. Often not pretty, gruesome, and even tugged at his heartstrings as he felt so sorry for those victims who are going through a lot of pain and suffering with no one to help them at all. And the attackers who may be suffering as well, being too scared to face the music and when they do they regret even more of what they had done. And for none of them getting any real help to prevent all of the hurt from happening in the first place.

Though just because he knew that hero work was not easy and was pretty serious, that did not mean that he wouldn't smile to give the people hopeful assurence that everything will be okay. Even if and when he got scared he would swallow that fear for the people sake, as he could not show any weakness to anyone in fear of unforeseeable consequences later on. The symbol of peace needed to be unwavering to everyone, like he was never afraid, that he was a natural-born hero, even if it concealed the real truth behind it. Though he knew that it all came at a pretty high price, he was still happy to make others feel safe, protected, assured and happy.

Anyways, back to now, as he was not through yet as he continued.

"And then there's bullying for "someones safety" or because they feel inferior themselves but bully to hide it." he said using quotation marks and using a fingers empathize the earlier bit, "For the first part, They may think that harassing and bullying someone is just to keep them safe, keep them from doing something stupid and not let others see their softer side and thus seem weak, but that is wrong, even if they don't mean to cause the person harm it does not change the fact that they're supposed "helping" is actually hurting them. 94% of the time it never ends well. They may think that they are doing them a favor but in actuality they are only causing more harm than they initially realize. And as for the other case, having an inferiority complex will do more harm if help isn't sought out early, feeling like they're not good enough but would do anything to make themselves look strong and as if they didn't have any problems, weather by trying to look and act popular or by hurting others who seem to have less then what they have or for being different from them, they would be too stubborn to admit that they themselves feel inferior and then bully others to make them inferior and not they themselves, again, that is absolutely not okay nor will it do you or anyone any good."

This made the rest of the class except Izuku, Kurogiri, Tenko (Kefu head bowed his head to as he recalled what he had done not too long ago and was still ashamed of his behavior and treatment towards the boys) to cast their heads down joining the rest of their classmates as they too were starting to feel the same emotions as everybody else did.

"No matter the reason or cause, bullying is bullying and it is extremely inexcusable, unacceptable especially in the line of hero work. The one bullying people find themselves dealing with the consequences for their actions. While the ones who are the victims of it find themselves in a very fractured and fragile state that takes quite so much time to recover from, dealing with the trauma that was inflicted on them. No matter the reason, bullying and abusing someone will never ever be okay nor accepted."

He sighed before he added, which made a good handful of others wince, "Bullying is not and will never be an act of heroism, bullying would make you an enemy, not a hero."

That was when Kurogiri raised his hand as All Might let him take that stand.

"You've seen these kind of cases before in the past, haven't you?" He said more of a statement rather than a question.

Of course Kurogiri would asked this, as he and Tenko have been through worse then what Izuku had to deal with. Understandable really.

"I have." The hero replied, "I've been involved in rescue cases in rescuing children around your age, sometimes even younger or older than you are, and they have their own kind of trauma to deal with afterwards, and trauma is not an easy subject to tackle let alone talk about. ... and to tell you the truth... Children, believe it or not I understand very well what it's like to be bullied."

This made everyone shot their heads up as they cast their attention directly on the hero as they were shocked, but this time shocked at what he implied.

All Might? Bullied? The thought of it seemed very unimaginable, completely impossible and unlikely.

Impossible!

It can't be true!

"I know this is shocking but, we're all human, we all have to deal with this kind of thing sometimes, I myself being one of those people from back when I was much younger. This was before my quirk came in. As hard as it is to believe I actually had to live a good portion of my life without a quirk and being looked down on by my fellow peers, being a late bloomer at the time. It didn't come around until the near end of my junior high school years and then things got better in my life afterward, but before that everybody would laugh at me and scorned me for wanting to be a hero even if I didn't have a quirk. ... while I will not go into further detail about what transpired in my life way back then nor do i want to pry about your lives, but for those of you in here who may have a weak quirk or don't have a quirk, or are simply treated unjustly even though you have a good quirk, believe me when I say I understand very well what it feels like to be treated like an outcast. To feel unloved, unsafe, to feel like no one will understand you nor believe that you would ever amount to anything."

All Might himself wrote all of this in an memoir, in one part mentioning exactly what he just said about what he had to go through in his childhood, on why bullying and abuse are punishable offenses and how to deal with it, which he had yet to publish as he was looking for an editor to help him at that.

This made a good handful of them, Especially Izuku, Kurogiri and Tenko, tear up and, feeling like he really did understood how they feel and how badly it hurt them. Like they're moarning and pain was not being ignored after all in a big way while for others this truth being revealed to them made them feel regret for their past actions and wondered how they could make things right.

That was when he soon smiled and told them, "Kids, you should all remember that a true hero not only saves a person's life, they also save their hearts as well. A hero must work to lift people up and to give them hope, not make them feel worthless and weak, nor alone. A hero _Never_ bullies or hurts innocent people to get what they want and win. Being a hero is not just about winning, it about protecting others, assuring them that everything will be okay, ensure that their will be a brighter future for all of them, give them hope and pass down that hope to others. And for those of you without quirks, let me tell you this one fact to you all, many, many years ago, do you know who were the heroes? It was the people who didn't have quirks, Way back before quirks ever even manifested. Whether people choose to be a fireman, policemen, doctor, veterinarian, to name a few professions, even just being a teacher, or a babysitter or a tutor, or even a mailman, bank worker, pizza delivery person, or a chiropractor, they were helping others in different ways. They gave them hope and assurence and made them feel relieved and assured, even just making them happy, just like us everyday pro heroes do today. Let me tell you this, even if you cannot be a pro Hero that doesn't mean you can't be a hero in your own right in any of those occupations. You can achieve things, become heroes in other ways, just like those with quirks can. And remember also to help others who are being mistreated, and cheer them up if they are sad, and if you find yourself in any sort of trouble it's ok to tell you parents and teachers, even the police, about these issues so they can be resolved, okay?"

Everyone nodded, especially Izuku as he smiled with deep joy, relief and new found hope as his tears came down unending.

All Might understood. He knew of his pain, his pleas for an answer he longed to hear from others besides his family were not ignored. He provided knowledge that made sense and he would keep this in his heart.

Tenko and Kurogiri smiled too, tears threatened to spill, happy that this hero, _The_ number one hero, came and resolved this matter even if it was like a bombshell dropped on them all. (Thankfully he didn't say anything about the more horrible consequences victums and attackers face, like either getting killed, kidnapped or becoming villains, or anything deeper regarding this matter, knowing that it would be scaring just as it was for them both as they learned this the hard way having seen this and learned this back at the orphanage). It was necessary, needed, this had to be addressed, and only All Might could do it AND end it on a positive note along with a positive activity afterward.

Kefu with watery tears understood more as he promised himself again that he will not bully anyone again and will help others as best as he can.

All Might smiled greatly as this made everyone else, who weren't already smiling, smile back, smile bigger. Soon he said, "Now that has been addressed, we can get to the fun part of my visit, the QA session! Who wants to go first?"

Pretty much everyone raised their hands excitedly as they called out to be first to ask him, this made All Might chuckle at this as they got started.

Unbeknownst to everyone though Bakugo didn't raise his hand up as he had a lot of thoughts on his mind on this, unable to hear what everyone was saying...

Bakugo... his chest was hurting... learning all of this? ...He didn't know what to think...

 **XXX**

It was the end of the school day as all the children were waiting for their parents to come and pick them up, some of the kids went to talk to the principal regarding what they learned, most still waiting for their parents to come, some were alone thinking to themselves while others were in a few groups talking or playing or both.

And each child had an official autograph from All Might himself after the Q and A was done and before school ended for the day, making each child Happy.

Izuku was the happiest, not only did he get an autograph, but All Might himself came to the school to address this matter that had been going on for so long, and now that it has been addressed to every one of them he deeply hoped and believe that things will get a lot better from here on out. Plus as a bonus some of his questions got answered and he received All Mightight's autograph!

As did his brothers.

Mr. Yagi had told him and his brothers that there will always be a light of hope that will pierce through even the deepest darkest, today All Might was that light of hope for them, after today he and his brother held those words closer to their hearts then before.

After a great day today, They would never take this day or anything for granted (even more), thankful for what they have.

The 3 were waiting for their mother, Kefu had already left with his mother, who was both relieved and proud that her son for apologizing to the boys and now have become friends with them and she even cried when she heard her son found that he would never ever bully them or anyone ever again and work to be a better person, when they 3 noticed that they weren't the only ones waiting in front of the entrance of the class room.

There standing across from them was Bakugo, who had had his head cast down since the end of the important chat before the Q and A session with All Might, strangely the three also recalled that he didn't say a word during that either as they would have thought that he would have had a lot of questions for the hero as everybody else did but strangely he was the only one in class that didn't raise his hand nor shown any excitement as the only thing he did do was just keep his head cast down as if he were in deep thought.

He was without his posy, assuming they'd already been picked up or they were elsewhere for whatever reason as the usually stuck to him like glue mainly because he was cool, but not right now obviously.

He was waiting for his mom to pick him up too, but... Something seemed off about him...

Besides events earlier, Bakugo had not once even looked at them or glared at them or even mock them (he had not hurt any of them as with the threat of being punished again was well hanging above his head, that in anger Management and even more lecturing from his mother and father), he's walking pace seemed pretty slow like it could be compared to that of a turtle while everybody else ran at normal speed going about with their own activities before their parents came to pick them up, and, call it odd but, he seemed... internally conflicted.

Which was a rarity in itself as the only emotions explosion boy whatever show was pride, arrogance, excitement when it came to all might and anger, but this? This was different.

Despite his better judgment and knowing that his brothers will worry, Izuku walked over to Bakugo, his brothers worried and called to him but he didn't stop, not until he was Infront of him.

Though he stiffened, he didn't move a muscle, though the explosion boy was aware that there was someone next to him.

After a brief moment of silence, Izuku found the courage to speak, "Ka-... Bakugo, Is something wrong?" He asked him, wording his question carefully.

It was only a few moments before he finally raised his head, aiming his eyes to meet with Izuku's.

What he and brothers saw startled them greatly, which also made Izuku worry about him more.

Looking back, this was completely unexpected, this has never happened before, not once today ever recall Bakugo...

... Having tears in his eyes, even if none fell, and his eyes glistening, face showing that he was visibly upset, he eyes indeed showed internal conflict.

None of them knew what to do, nor did anyone of them move and speak, waiting for his reaction, Tenko position himself to be near the door to open it so they could run and Kurogiri on standby with his Warp gate quirk ready to pull Izuku away if all goes bad again.

Bakugo?

He... he looked at their reactions. Their faces, he saw it in their eyes.

Kurogiri: Concerned for Izuku's well being but also protectiveness for him, serious his eyes saw he was ready to act if he even dare hurt Izuku again.

Tenko: Worry for his brother and irritation at Bakugo himself, his glare telling him 'don't even think about it you bully!'

And Deku:...

... He ..

...Dek-...I- Izuku...

... He saw fear... and mostly concern... not for himself, but for him... Why?

...There ... There wasn't any sign that said... he was mocking him, or looking down on him, no acting like he was better then him...

He didn't show any of it like Bakugo always believed he had in the past... he didn't show it... none of it...

Looking back... Wait...

 _'He... he's not... didn't show it... Wait... had...'_ He thought to himself as he looked back on his memories, _'He... didn't... he... Never showed any of that... at me... didn't he?'_

Izuku always followed him until he stuck and hung out with his brothers after the incident in the forest last year, gave compliments on his Quirk, telling him how awesome he was, his face always show admiration towards him before they stopped.

When it was revealed that izuku was quirkless... things changed... didn't they..?

Looking back on what All Might said earlier... looking back at what he told them... several of his sentences rung in his head as it all made his chest ache...

... the ones that came after All Might explain that just because you didn't have a quirk it didn't mean that you couldn't be a hero in a sense and whatever goal you should pursue should be one that's beneficial and makes you happy regardless of whether you have a strong quirk, a weak obe or none at all, and no matter what anybody says for that matter...

 _"Bullying hurts people. And it can do more harm then most even realize. It's wrong because of that and many kinds of consequences result from it. It can lead to serious problems and even not so pleasant situations for both the attacker and the victim."_

 _"Then there are most who want to feel strong and powerful, who don't even care about how others feel when they hurt them. Those who have something that most others didn't or had something that made them feel special, they would feel very prideful, Arrogant, and even believe that they deserved everything, that they would never get in trouble for anything as long as they had it. They would even feel threatened if somebody seem to be a threat to them in some way or they just didn't like the person whether by jealousy or by pure hatred alone even though those people who seem to threaten them in question had not done anything to them at all to cause it. And when they feel threatened they would do whatever it took to knock them down just to stay on top when in reality they were never being threatened at all yet they don't know this or don't care. They would see others as being weaker than them, as being inferior to them, and would "remind them of where their place is" by abuse and mockery. Believing that they would never amount to anything no matter if they had a quirk or not especially. All of that praise, pride, conceit and power going to their heads, over-inflating egos, is not healthy, not okay nor will do any real good for anyone. Just because you have something special and you believe you'll never get punished does not mean that you will never get punished at all if you do something wrong. All that specialness will not save you from being punished for doing something unacceptable. When they do get punished, the fault will be on their heads yet they would blame it on others, not wanting to accept the blame that is clearly on their own heads to avoid internal conflict even though this is only making it worse for them, ... some of those kids would be too stubborn to change and would still continue doing what they're doing, getting punished more and more, ..."_

His heart slowly began to pound but made his heart ache the more he thought about it.

 _"_ _And_ _then there's bullying for "someones safety" or because they feel inferior themselves but bully to hide it."_

 _"For the first part, They may think that harassing and bullying someone is just to keep them safe, keep them from doing something stupid and not let others see their softer side and thus seem weak, but that is wrong, even if they don't mean to cause the person harm it does not change the fact that they're supposed "helping" is actually hurting them. 94% of the time it never ends well. They may think that they are doing them a favor but in actuality they are only causing more harm than they initially realize. And as for the other case, having an inferiority complex will do more harm if help isn't sought out early, feeling like they're not good enough but would do anything to make themselves look strong and as if they didn't have any problems, weather by trying to look and act popular or by hurting others who seem to have less then what they have, they would be too stubborn to admit that they themselves feel inferior and then bully others to make them inferior and not they themselves, again, that is absolutely not okay nor will it do you or anyone any good."_

 _"No matter the reason or cause, bullying is bullying and it is extremely inexcusable, unacceptable especially in the line of hero work. ... No matter the reason, bullying and abusing someone like this will never ever be okay nor accepted."_

 _"Bullying is not and will never be an act of heroism, bullying would make you an enemy, not a hero."_

 _"...Bullying would make you an enemy, not a hero..."_

That mere sentence alone made his stomach plunge and churn as he tried to block out all the other thoughts that would come into his head but he could not as more of all might's words continue to ring.

 _"_ _...Children, believe it or not I understand very well what it's like to be bullied."_

 _"I know this is shocking but, we're all human, we all have to deal with this kind of thing sometimes, I myself being one of those people from back when I was much younger. This was before my quirk came in. As hard as it is to believe I actually had to live a good portion of my life without a quirk and being looked down on by my fellow peers, being a late bloomer at the time. It didn't come around until the near end of my junior high school years and then things got better in my life afterward, but before then everybody would laugh at me and scorned me for wanting to be a hero even if I didn't have a quirk. ... while I will not go into further detail about what transpired in my life way back then nor do i want to pry about your lives, but for those of you in here who may have a weak quirk or don't have a quirk, believe me when I say I understand very well what it feels like to be treated like an outcast. To feel unloved, unsafe, to feel like no one will understand nor believe that you would ever amount to anything."_

That really blew his mind, to think that the number one hero himself had actually been bullied back when he was younger seemed far too unfathomable to imagine.

He ... to think that number one hero himself had been a quirkless kid before his Quirk even manifested later in his life, that he been bullied before attending UA, that...

That... it was all so shocking...

His head cast down again as he felt as if someone was squeezing his chest on the inside, placing his hand on the area in question, trying not to let his tears fall ..

 _"I'm not gonna cry... I'm not ... I'm not... I'm... not..."_

He wanted to be a hero... But... he was hurting Izuku ... he hated him... no... not him, but the fact that He still wanted to be a hero despite not having a quirk, his heart... he helped others but Bakugo didn't... he hurt him, again and again no matter how many times Izuku got back up he would always knock him down harder, he who didn't do anything to him, nor hurt him, and did nothing but admire him and gave him compliments before they stopped... And Bakugo himself... what did he do?... He hurt him...

He hurt him... He hurt him... like... like... like a...

 _"...remember that a true hero not only saves a person's life, they also save their hearts as well. A hero must work to lift people up and to give them hope, not make them feel worthless and weak, nor alone. A hero Never bullies or hurts innocent people to get what they want and win. Being a hero is not just about winning, it about protecting others, assuring them that everything will be okay, ensure that their will be a brighter future for all of them, give them hope and pass down that hope to others. ..."_

He had wanted to be a hero for as long as he can remember... but... _Had_ he been acting as a hero? ... Or had he been...?

 _"...A hero Never bullies or hurts innocent people to get what they want and win."_

 _"...A hero Never bullies or hurts innocent people ..."_

 _"...A hero Never bullies..."_

 _"...A hero Never bullies..."_

 _"...A hero Never bullies..."_

He... Bullied him... Heroes don't bully others...

All Might said so himself, and clearly didn't stand it at all, he was the number one hero, obviously he was not going to tolerate bullying, nor abuse, ever. He was a symbol of peace and justice after all, so of course he won't!

He said that.

Did he know? Was he disappointed in him?

Was he... No... no... he ... he didn't act like a hero... he... never did...

Heroes don't bully... yet He hurt others acting like a hero when clearly it was the opposite, De-... Midoriya... Izuku especially... He hurt him... and his brothers... so much... like a villain would...

And Bullying ... was not okay and was a punishable offense...

At that moment, he felt like it was all going to burst out, that the dam inside of him was ready to collapse, like his heart was going to explode like his quirk...

Try as he might, he was unable to hide what he have done in the past nor the fact that he was close to crying and that his face, especially his eyes showed deep regret.

This stun the boys even more.

That was when Bakugo blurted out the one sentence that none of them would ever think that he would ever say that wasn't reluctant or forced, but instead full of regret ... guilt... and sadness... as he just could not take it any longer.

 **"I'M SORRY!!!"**

Before Katsuki Bakugo ran out of the building tears falling from his eyes not daring to look back nor could he face them again.

His Mom had arrived at the moment, and was about to speak to the teacher who was the substitute homeroom teacher of the boys, before she saw her son running over to her, Deeply shocked to see her hot temper, firecracker spitfire son in tears, crying.

Katsuki Bakugo, her own son, was crying, _Crying_ , clearly she didn't see this coming at all nor thought that this would ever be a possibility for him.

This was so unlike him, she knew that, nor has this ever happened before for as long as she could recall, while this was completely foreign to her she could not ignore it and she clearly, quite clearly saw that he was extremely upset.

He clung unto her leg, as his tears continued to fall. Desperately, yes desperately, seeking comfort and fearing as if she would push him aside like she would abandon him for what he had done.

Mitsuki Bakugo, severely worried, then turn to the teacher who explained what had happened today when her son was unable to answer her himself in his violet sobs.

While all of this was going on, the trio could do nothing but watch through the glass doors even though they couldn't hear what was going on outside as they were still inside, shocked by what just happened only moments ago.

"That was certainly something none of us saw coming from someone like him," Kurogiri was the first one to speak, "But... I believe he means it... hopefully after what just happened today and what we witnessed just now, is a sign that things will start to change for the better... That he really will change..."

"Hopefully... Guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Tenko agreed.

Izuku said nothing but still nodded in agreement.

Even though his mind was still plagued by the memory which had burned itself into it, of which he was never going to be able to forget ever...

...Of Katsuki Bakugo showing deep regret, apologizing with no reluctance... and actually cried in front of them...

Hopefully after today.. he really will change... Izuku can only hope that he will...

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the boys, All Might I've been watching the whole thing from around the corner.

While a pained him to see anyone, especially a child cry, he knew that he had done the right thing even if it did seem rather harsh. It had to be done not only for the boys sake but for all their other classmates too, so there wouldn't be any more incidences in the future.

He would feel completely pathetic and useless if he had not done anything to address this matter at all after what happened to Izuku in the park.

After what he saw, despite how heartbreaking it seems, the number one hero himself took it as a good sign that hopefully Bakugo will be nice, that his life he will change it for the better and not bully the boys anymore or any one for that matter, that he will actually start to act more like a hero rather than a villain (and hopefully help him to avoid falling into the bad crowd in the future because of his arrogance on his quirk).

He'll just have to wait and see to find out.

 **That took way longer than intended like I said (not to mention writer's block is a pain) but it's worth it, I'm glad I finally finished this chapter, please leave your review on this and tell me what you think!**


	15. Update 2

Attention everyone on fanfiction.

I want to express my deepest apologies to all of you for the long wait and delay for the next upcoming chapters for my two stories: "It's because of him that our lives changed for the better" "The (former) heroine and the villain".

I've been pretty preoccupied at home, really getting distracted by reading multiple fanfiction stories mainly new ones I had put on wait for so long but wanted to catch up on the see if I like them or not, getting distracted by watching vids on YouTube, doing house chores and mainly kind of goofing off, that and quite notably I was having writer's block so I need a time to really think about how I wanted to do the next chapters.

I I apologize for my tardiness, even if I never specify when I'm going to do the next updates on my stories as they come when they come, but I am happy to let you all know that I am almost finished with the next two chapters of both stories by halfway, I still have things I need to sort out and type up and then later spell check and correct and add in a few areas before posting.

I'm also working on making new covers for two stories to fit in with them "the former hero and The villain" and another story which I'm going to transform from being a one shot and make it into a full-length story sometime in the future "Looming nightmare".

I thank you all for your patience and your understanding, as I'm aware that there have to be others like me that are going through similar stuff as well. We all have times like that. Not to mention that it is very well known that writer's block is the worst enemy of any and all authors, novelist and writers. Sometimes even leading to getting distracted by other things for a while.

I do hope all of you have a wonderful day and be sure to look forward to the next upcoming chapters are both stories. TTFN (tata for now)!


	16. True feelings from within

**Here is the next chapter** **!!**

Much had changed ever since All Might's appearance at the kindergarten, as everyone had noticed.

Especially for the Midoriya's, which was really good, even though elementary School is another story there, but more on that in the next chapter, okay?

First off, all of their classmates had started being nicer towards them and even wrote apology cards to say sorry for how they treated them, especially towards Izuku. And well the older boys were still a little skeptical but Izuku was nonetheless quick to accept their apology much to everyone else's relief, if he accepted their apology then his brothers will too, though they kept a closer eye on their classmates to be sure, despite all the changes you can't really blame them for still being bit paranoid after all they've been through and it's understandable.

Seeing this made the teachers happy and even several them thinking twice about how they treated the boys in the past especially towards their quirkless little brother.

To say the principal was absolutely delighted by this news would be an understatement, not to mention to his relief at seeing all of these good changes in the student body.

Everyone got along pretty well from there on out.

Though there were several students that had to be transferred out of schools due to several reasons:

2 was because of parents getting a new job in another town.

2 were because of child welfare services as there parents were... (putting this nicely) not really suited to care for their children anymore. Why is unknown.

and 2 were because of a normal school transfer, one for a private school and the other for a school that was only for a specific gender.

There were some new students that transferred soon after, one of them, much to the boys surprise and delight, was none other then Yui Kodai.

They along with Kefu were happy together, though the other new students were a little weirded out about everybody else being friends with the quirkless boy but no one dared to opposed them seeing how protective that they are of him and of his brothers.

Except for one however, who wanted to be friends with the gang right away, and the gang accepted him upon seeing that he was a funny and fun loving guy.

His name was Denki Kaminari.

And as for Katsuki, he had spending far less time with anyone, even his posse, as he been keeping to himself and from what some of them had heard he been taking his anger management classes much more seriously and more frequently hence why he sometimes doesn't come to school at one point, even some therapy as of late. It was obvious that he had been thinking about everything up until now and wanted to set everything right, once he was sure that he was ready he would apologize to the boys once more and hopefully be friends with them again in person as the three boys also discovered apology notes from him on their desk one day as well.

To Toshinori's relief, happy to see that his actions had helped change the minds of the boys classmates, especially Katsuki's, relieved to know that they won't be bullied or hurt anymore.

Inko was just as relieved as him.

Speaking of them, the two had spend more time with each other now that they had a little less stress on their heads from what was but not anymore. Sure their jobs kept them busy but that didn't stop them from trying to spend as much time as they could with each other.

Feelings they had inside grew the more time they spend, The neighbors could clearly see that the two really liked each other but were too shy or oblivious to notice or admit it.

As much as they tried to deny it they couldn't help it feeling like they a were all right.

This became clear one night when Toshinori slept over for the first time due to being exhausted from a long work day.

Toshinori insisted on just call me a cab to get back home, But Inko insisted that it will not be a problem. Besides it was raining cats and dogs outside, and Inko didn't want him to catch a cold or get struck by lightning due to his tall height. He couldn't say no after some thinking, seeing the determined look in her sparkling emerald eyes, and felt that there was no use denying adorable little her. (Did he just thought she was adorable?!)

It was 12am when Toshinori was awaken by the sound of small feet pattering on the floor.

Despite being tired, Toshinori is a light sleeper as basically anything will wake him up, being the number 1 hero he had to jump into action and save the day when trouble popped up.

Groggy but otherwise awake and having his guard up, he sat up from his laying position on the couch (which was very comfortable), rubbing his eyes as he looked around, only to spot silhouette's of a small group of 3 going into the kitchen. Despite how dark it was, he knew that there was only one group of three that lived here with Inko.

Now fully awake from thos surprise, He turned on the side lamp as he softly called out to the 3, "Boys?"

Startled by his voice, the boys yelped as they turned to face him in surprise as he got a closer look at them from where he sat.

Izuku was wearing his All Might pajama top and bottoms while Kurogiri was wearing his Gang Orca pajama top and shorts along with Eraserhead slippers and night cap, both of them looked fine, however their eyes were filled with worry and both of them were shaking (though for Kurogiri it was only slightly).

And he soon saw why as he saw that Tenko, who was wearing a 13 pajama top and Backdraft pajama bottoms, had sweat on his face, his breathing was a bit irregular like he had been panting, and his eyes were a bit red like he had been crying not too long ago.

Immediately, knowing these signs all too well, He knows that Tenko must have had a nightmare, and his brothers were trying to comfort him, not only that, but upon seeing the other two boys shaking even more when a loud thunder crashed on top of them even though Izuku was shaking way more than the eldest was, he knew that the other two were scared because of the storm.

Smiling softly, giving off assuring comfort to them as he wordlessly coaxed them to come over and sit on the couch with him.

There was some hesitation before they soon walked over before they got seated, sitting on the left side of him.

"Its one of those nights huh?" He asked.

The 3 nodded, Tenko's head still cast down, Izuku still shaking but tries still to comfort Tenko, and Kurogiri was the only one looking at him in the eyes though his eyes still said that he was nervous.

"Do any of feel comfortable enough to talk about it?" He asked them gently, To which in response the boys shook their heads, not feeling up to it.

It sadden him when they did but he understood and decided not to pry for now. When they were ready, they would tell him, but for now he will wait.

He knew they were shaken for different reasons, they needed comfort.

Inko was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her as she had an early shift in the morning after she drops the boys off at school.

So he'll have to step in for her, not that he had any problem with it, he was happy to be of help in any way he could, wether on duty or not.

He had to start with something simple to get the boys to cheer up and open up, and he knew just how as he asked them:

"Would you boys like to watch a movie and have some hot cocoa to get your minds off from it?"

They all perked up as the three looked to him, then to each other, a bit unsure but wanted to, before turning back to Toshinori as they nodded.

Toshinori smiled as he nodded back.

A few minutes later the 4 all had a big cup of hot cocoa with mini marshmallows as they sat down, after going through some choices, to watch "The Incredibles". (an old movie from before quirks first manifested and was still one of the most popular movies from before the age of quirks today)

The kept the volume and their voices down so to not disturb Inko from her sleep, but neither stopped them from enjoying the movie, the kids especially enjoyed it as it was their first time watching it and loved every minute of it.

Toshinori did all he could to not laugh when he saw (almost right on cue) Izuku pulled out his current "Hero analysis for the future" note book from the coffee table cabinet and began to take notes of the hero's powers breaking down pro's and cons and strategies for each one (even though these were fictional people that didn't change the fact that these Powers nonetheless were very well real in reality as there were people out there who had powers or similar powers like these in the movie), Tenko placing his hands over his mouth desperately to prevent himself from laughing out loud at the funny parts of the film though he was struggling (especially when it came to the phone conversation and interaction between Helen and Edna and the argument between Lucius and honey, to which eventually he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed one of the couch pillows and laughed into it to muffle his voice while kicking his feet in the air hysterically, Toshinori had also discovered late year that the boy really liked the comedy in movies), and Kurogiri pointing out aloud the pros and cons of plans that were made by the characters and what results it would have in reality if it were ever imitated even (it was a bit of a habit (that toshinori discovered last year too) that he tended to do whenever he was watching a movie be it cartoon or live action, most likely he got it from both his younger brothers observation skills and hobby).

Looks like they were getting back to their old selves, Toshinori saw this as he smiled in relief.

Soon came the time for the movie to end and for pro Hero to put away their cups from the Coco which they had gotten a refill for several times while watching a movie (apparently this latest batch that Inko had bought some time back was definitely the best they've had yet) as the boys quietly chatted about the movie they just saw (they were watching the movie on Netflix on the TV).

However, when Toshinori came back over to them after washing the dishes that were used, he noticed that the boys suddenly got quite.

Upon seeing their saddened expressions, this made him concerned as he knelt down beside the boys as asked them, "Is something wrong?"

However, just as he asked that, Forgetting for a moment that it was raining like mad out side right now, a huge crash of thunder was heard along with a bright flash of lightning came through the window as both of these made everyone jump as they all yelped, hearts pounding, shaken as Toshinori fell on his rear end from startlement as, immediately after that, he felt 3 small bodies crash into his chest as they all clung unto him like a life line, shaking violently as he, after shaking his daze, realize that Izuku, Tenko and Kurogiri were the ones clinging to him as they were all shaking, Izuku was already sobbing, Tenko had tears in his eyes but none fell and Kurogiri didn't look like he was going to cry but seem close to doing so if hearing his sniffling even if just slightly had any indication.

With a smile he pulled them closer to him as he hugged them in reassurance, feeling each of their heads lay their heads on his chest, rocking them slightly, taking the time to run his hand through each of the boys respective locks of hair, whispering to them that everything was going to be okay, to take a breath and relax, that he was here.

It goes without saying, weather he was Toshinori Yagi or All Might, he loved children, and it hurt him most to see them sad, crying, in distress, in pain, in severe trouble, in need of help but had no one to turn too, it hurt him, especially as he clearly saw how the storm had frighten these three.

He'd do anything to cheer them up, keep them safe, assure them and make them happy, children, like these 3 in particular, looked better with bright beaming smiles on their faces.

After a few minutes, and after now realizing at this point the rain had _Finally_ lighten up, the boys shaking thankfully subsided as they all pulled away, Toshinori taking time to rustle through their hairs as he took a hankerchief from his pocket to wipe the tears from the boys eyes (Kurogiri eventually had tears in his eyes a little before they parted the hug).

"Feeling better?" He asked them as they nodded. He nodded before he checked the digital clock on the coffee table, it was getting pretty late, a little past 1am, he knew the boys needed to get to bed.

"Better get you 3 to bed before your mother finds out and make a fuss about it." He told them as they, though some what reluctant, nodded as he picked them all up in his arms and carried them to Izuku's room (As he learned a while ago that this was a sort of protocol they had whenever any of them were frightened, in distress or hurting, the older duo would hang or sleep over in their little brother's room, that second bit mainly was because he mattress was actually big enough for all three of them to fit on there to sleep while the olders respectively their's were smaller (Inko had gotten them on sale for half price and the mattresses were pretty soft, though strangely izuku's mattress was much softer)).

After he entered the All Might themed room, the only light in the room being from the All Might theme night light that izuku had plugged into the outlit above the night stand, he set the boys down on the bed, pulling the covers over them, ready to tuck them in.

"Mr. Yagi?" Hearing Izuku asked him caused him to stop as he turn to face the boy as he saw he and his boys looking at him, all with some sadness but mostly shame, as the green haired boy continued, "... We ...have a confession to make..."

Inwardly he felt warmth in his chest, smiling in relief on the inside that they were willing to tell him now after giving them space, outwardly he nodded as he sat by them on the bed.

The floor was open, and they had the stage, ready to speak.

Izuku was the first to start, "... Both me and Kurogiri are up because of the storm,"

"Though Izuku was more shaken then I was, still that does not excuse the fact then I too was shaken but I was trying to be strong for my brothers..." Kurogiri said next.

Toshinori was aware that Kurogiri would do all he could to help and be strong for his brother's even if it meant trying to hide his own fear and insecurities for their sake, much like Toshinori did to give hope, joy and reassurance to the people he saved and inspired.

Can't help but wonder if he somehow adapted to that habit of the hero or if he had always had it before the two had met last year.

"Though both of us were trying to ignore the storm so we can help Tenko," Izuku then told him as he and Kurogiri placed a hand on Tenko's shoulder, "He had a bad nightmare."

Toshinori nodded.

It didn't take him too long after meeting the Midoriya family to find out that Tenko had been having nightmares about his old life at the orphanage, same for Kurogiri though his was less frequent. Though the nightmares have been dwindling in occurrence the past year, they still occurred sometimes, more so for Tenko then Kurogiri.

He had asked them if they have been having nightmares, to which they said yes but didn't say anything more other then that they were from the time the two lived in the orphanage. The Pro Hero respected their decision to not tell him but they had told their mother, though he had told them to not be afraid to tell him about them only when they decided to, not wanting to force them.

Tenko, who had had his head down since getting into bed, finally looked up, eyes meeting as Toshinori saw the fear in them, to which he offered a friendly and assuring smile as a way to encourage him, telling him it was okay to tell him.

Nightmares were never fun. He knows that all too well. They were scary. Even if they cannot hurt you physically, they can mentally, emotionally and psychologically, even leave some scars that were harder to recover from more so then any physical scarring in reality.

But nothing hurt him more, not even any pain a villain could inflict on him, then seeing any of the trio before him, or any child for that matter, in pain, fear, distress and/or sorrow.

With a hesitant sigh, Tenko finally spoke:

"In the nightmares, I wake finding myself back at the orphanage, much to my horror believing that all the good things that had happened since running away was just a dream, sometimes I was there with Kurogiri, sometimes I was there alone, in that cold dark room, dirty, scared, hungry, sometimes it was just being trapped in that room with nothing but cockroaches for company..., sometimes it was getting beaten til bruises and bleeding cuts were all over me while they forced Kurogiri to watch as they held him back and sometimes I would feel like I was dying while those men laughed at my pain... sometimes it was getting chased around the orphanage trying to avoid getting shot at... Kurogiri has similar dreams like me but still his is less frequent and while he has an easier time getting over it I still have a hard time trying to..."

Just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes as he was trying to keep his voice steady as he continues, "There's just too many horrible things to count in my nightmares and I would rather not relive again... But still the common thing about each nightmare was that they were painful... frightening and ..."

Tried as he might he felt like his voice was caught in his windpipe, But Toshinori understood as did his brothers as the two boys wrap their arms around him before the adult male wrapped his arms around all three of them holding them close to his chest comforting the sobbing boy in the middle of the three in the group.

In there arms Tenko was reminded and knew that the past was over, those nightmares were not real, that he was safe, he and Kurogiri were safe and protected, they had a home, they were home with a family, their family, that everything was alright.

After sometime, Tenko had calmed down, wiping his tears before he started to yawn, his brothers yawned soon after as Toshinori smiled knowing that it was time for them to go to bed, being tuckered out after all that transpired that night.

But before he tucked them in, he chose to do something their mother would to so they may fall asleep smoothly, something that his mother and Mentor had done for him when some nights were very bad when he was much much younger, and something very few people who know him did, he'd sing to them a lullaby, and that's what he did as he closed his eyes:

 ** _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_**

 ** _Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,_**

 ** _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_**

 ** _Waiting to sail your worries away._**

He sang softly as he rocked the three in his arms gently. The boys, as he continued, listened as they closed their eyes.

 ** _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_**

 ** _And your boat waits down by the quay._**

 ** _The_** ** _winds of night so softly are sighing,_**

 ** _Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._**

Soon the boys were snuggling into his chest, listening also to his heart beat as it felt like it was in tune with the song being sung right now.

 ** _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_**

 ** _Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_**

 ** _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_**

 ** _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._**

By the end of the song, Toshinori opened his eyes to see the boys were dozing off, ready to fall into the gentle arms of slumber land any minute.

He smiled more as he slowly laid them back in bed, before tucking them into bed, gently rubbing his hand threw each of their heads soothingly as each of them smiled youngest to oldest.

"Good night boys, sweet dreams." He whispered as he got up and walked towards the door quietly.

"... Goodnight... Dad .."

He heard them all say soft and sleepily as he shut the door behind him. It was only when the door closed, and after a brief moment of relief did it strike him like a ton of bricks as he froze, eyes widened and feeling like his heart had skipped a beat.

 _'Did ... did they... just...'_ Toshinori thought, recalling briefly before it really dawned on him, _'..._ _They_ _called me Dad..._ _'_

Did... did they really see him as .. a father...?

It was true that the boys didn't have a father, or even a father figure to look up too. Best Jeanist was more of an uncle to them, same went for some of the neighbors.

Looking back, he knew that Inko was single, Tenko and Kurogiri were orphans, and Izuku never made mention about having a father or rather he didn't have any clear memories of his own father, which makes sense.

The trio always seem to look up to him (not just because of his obviously towering height to the kids), they always looked forward to his visits, they loved spending time with him, each one of them seemed so happy, at peace like it was always meant to be, since meeting them that rainy day he too had enjoyed being with them as well when he wasn't busy, when he had time off after work or if he had the occasionally day or two off (considering his occupation it was understandable), each one of them made him feel needed, wanted, with a feeling that he never felt before nor never felt uncomfortable with as it felt nice... warm... just... _right_... like it was always meant to be.

Looking out for their safety, their health, happiness, making sure they knew right and wrong, teaching them new things and helping them with their homework, occasionally helping them when they trained when he had the chance, making sure they were taking care of themselves, if they were doing well in school, bringing them gifts on an occasion such as (recalling one of the times): some All Might themed notebooks, pens and pencils and even the nightlight that was in his room now for Izuku, A puzzle book, a Rubik's cube and a some special cream polish for maintaining and rejuvenating metal like bio exterior around the neck for Kurogiri, and a fun and sturdy stress toy (to help with nervousness, stress and anxiety), an arts and crafts activities book along with a new pair of special gloves for Tenko (so he won't accidentally activate his quirk). Doing however he could to make them (and their mother) happy, supporting them on their dreams, giving them helpful tips here and their. And more.

He loved children (why wouldn't he?), but how he felt about these three was always different... but never bothersome in anyway, welcoming, as he helped Inko take care of her children those feelings seem to grow and seemingly so without his knowledge... though this confused him as he never questioned why in the past.

But, now having heard them call him "Dad"... it all started to click...

 _'Is this what it feels like to be a father...?'_

Placing a hand on his chest, where his heart was, it beated with a warm feeling inside, a feeling that made him smile the more he thought about it, the more he realized the more he had accepted as he sighed in content.

 _'It makes sense now.'_

"Feeling fatherly?"

This startled Toshinori, though thankfully he didn't Yelp as he held his breath just to keep it in, as he turn to his right, upon seeing Inko in a light blue night gown and a dark green robe smiling he quietly sighed as he nodded shamelessly.

"I thought so... since meeting you, I've noticed that the boys have really taking a shine to you, always seem to look up you like a children would their father, you've always been there for the boys however you are able to regardless of how busy you sometimes tend to be, you've been very supportive and you've done a lot for me and for them." The more she talked the more her smile to to shine as her eyes glistened with admiration, "Your kind, funny, strong, responsible, encouraging, you're basically everything that a father should be. So knowing that the boys do see you as a father and you realizing that too, makes me very happy."

He chuckled softly as he couldn't help but smile back, "I'm glad." But then the question popped into his head as he realized something, "Wait how long have you been watching us?"

"Since i heard the boys doors open from my bed room, I couldn't really sleep and was almost about to until I heard them coming out of their rooms." She explained.

How had he not notice that she had been watching them the whole time, Toshinori may not know although he was guessing that she might secretly be a ninja but that would be a bit far-fetched.

Blushing a bit for not noticing, he rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed, smile was a bit nervous too as Inko cannot help but giggle at this.

"Anyways, since it seems like I'm not going to be able to get to sleep anytime soon, and I don't really mind staying up for a little while longer, would you care to join me for some tea?" She asked him.

"Of course, if you do not mind." He replied

"Not at all."

As the two we're making their way out of the hall way, due to its still being dark in the room even though there was the light on coming from the living room from the lamp but not enough to illuminate the whole room thus making some things in the dark still unseen, Inko's foot got caught on something and she started to stumble forward as she yelped, upon seeing is Toshinori sprung into action and made the attempted catch her only for him to trip as well, both yelped as they hit the floor.

Their eyes having closed when they both fell and brace for impack, upon regain awareness both felt that something felt strange in the way that they were positioned when they landed on the floor.

Upon opening their eyes, they were both stunned and a bit dazed as they processed the situation, Inko was on the floor, her back pressed against it, and Toshinori was on top of her with hands on the floor with her face in between, and one thing that stood outside the rest...

... Toshinori and Inko's lips were pressed against each other... Basically kissing...

Upon becoming aware of that both had snapped out of it as Both of their eyes widened in shock.

Well.. this is ackward...

Toshinori was the first to act as he got off of her, face glowing red like a Ruby as he immediately helped her back on her feet, nervousness, embarrassment, shame, and worry were in his stammering and stumbling voice with his eyes cast down:

"I-i-i-so-so-sorry! I-i-didn't-m-mean-to-d-do -that!! I-p-promise!! I-i-was o-only-trying t-to-stop-y-y-you f-f-from falling!! T-t-that-was-! I-i-i wasn't-t-t-trying to-! I-i-i-promise-i -w-w-wasn't g-going-to-try-!"

He, already having let go of her, was then stopped by Inko as she had her right index press against lips to stop him and she too had her gaze casted to the ground, blushing like him.

Both were silent for a while as Toshinori still felt bad about what happened moments ago, he felt shameful, he the symbol of peace and #1 hero in a situation like this, doing something (inadvertently) so stupid and embarrassing.

He felt like such a fool, an idiot, he won't blame her for thinking he was (and he absolutely wasn't nor did he ever want to be) a pervert after that trip, it was not intentional yes but she is a woman, that (intentional) move was not okay.

Gran Torino (whom he haven't even told him about his recent activities nor has he called him in a long long time) would yell at him until the cows came home after giving him a good kick in the gut, Chiyo would whack him in the head with her syringe shaped cane before berating him, Sir Nighteye frown disapprovingly and cool him a fool, if any of them found out what happened.

He would not blame her for thinking ill towards him now, nor if she decided to toss him out and-.

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted as he felt a soft and gentle left hand cup his cheek, rubbing it with a thumb (unconsciously enjoying the calming pleasant sensation of it) as he turn to who was doing that, surprised to see that it was Inko doing that.

Her face showed no disgust, anger, fear, none of that nor anything that told him she was upset in some way, instead she smiled, faint blushing present on her cheeks, her face showed...

Assurance... unwavering kindness... and an emotion he had only seen from some of the few people who he was (who he allowed himself to be close to him) very close too.

Could it be...?

"It's ok." she told him, "I'm not mad, i know you didn't mean for that to happen, it was just a clumsy accident."

She paused for a few moments as she looked back down, as if she was thinking carefully about she was going to, what she wanted to, say to him, before she looked back up to him saying:

"You're so sincere and sweet, earnest and very considerate, always thinking of others, putting their needs and concerns above you own... you're just so wonderful and handsome to boot, Honestly its a wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

This made Toshinori blush more but this time in surprise as Inko continued, stopping him from speaking, noticing that her voice started to show concern in her tone:

"Though I understand that with you job it would be hard to have a relationship like that, you work hard to help people in it... but surely you need a break every now and then, don't you? All work and no rest and play will wear you out and run you ragged, you know? You gotta take care of yourself as well after all."

He felt his eyes widened, she practically hit the nail on the head, even though it wasn't the entire truth, she did nail down an idea there. But there was a bigger reason why he is not and never planned on being in a romantic relationship, his job was very dangerous, and those who know the truth would be put in severe danger if word got out. That thought alone tormented him and upset him as it made his head cast down, sadness he tried to hide started to pour forth.

There was so much he had to sacrifice in order to protect as many people as possible, while it was his dream to become a symbol of peace ever since he was very young and he had already achieved it, he was well aware of several things one of them being that he was human and there would always be some people that he wouldn't be able to reach or cry for help and he wouldn't even know it as he may be a hero but there's only so much he could do alone, another being that he had to make sure he kept his identity a secret from both the public and any enemies out there so he had to make absolutely sure that his life as a regular civilian and life as a pro Hero was kept as separate as possible and make it seem like he and All Might were two completely different people to everyone else, not to mention that there are many things he had to give up in order to achieve his dream, that includes trying to find a significant other to spend the rest of his life with. Even though there was many great things that came out of all he had sacrificed, that wouldn't change the fact that the things he had to sacrifice in order to achieve peace still brought sadness within him.

Sadness and more concern appeared on her face upon seeing how his expression changed as Inko asked him, "Sometimes it feels like you're hiding things from us though none of us ever really pryed.. Do you feel like... you need to hide what things you do in your job because you don't want others to worry or feel like they'll be hurt for whatever reason?"

He was too sad to really wonder if she had the ability to read his mind, but she hit the nail on the head again as he gave a very short but still visible nod.

It was already dangerous enough allowing the select few close to him in his life, if anyone else knew it may cause problems later, or even worse... and it would break his heart.

"Is is... does it feel... dangerous?"

Again he nodded.

Yes, very much so.

Still, If only it didn't have to be this dangerous, then he could pursue a more relaxing life, find a potential girlfriend, hopefully get married and have kids of his own, and stuff like that... but sadly, he knows that something like that, such a sweet dream, wasn't that simple to achieve when you were the symbol of peace, its more complicated and tougher then just being a pro hero, even more then being in the top 10 in the pro hero bracket.

Without becoming aware of it, he was slowly showing his depression to the one woman as a friend he felt very close to. "Do feel like... there are others out there who want to hurt you or others you care about because of it? And... there are only a few people that actually know things about you, who you are close too but want to protect?" she ask him, to which she got another nod from him, going deeper into depression as he didn't realize that he's been unconsciously replying to her questions.

He had enemies, too many too count, just far too many. Including the most evilest of them all, the one who killed his mentor/Tenko's grandmother and caused so so much chaos and harm for over a century, maybe two. If he knew then all of those close to him, especially the kind heart and loving Midoriya family, would be killed or kidnapped and who knows what harm would befall them, all to make him cripple and stand down, surrender, and most of all, Suffer.

The villain who is the worst of them all whom he have been hunting down in order to end his vile reign of terror once and for all, ensuring that the sacrifices of all the other predecessors before him would not be in vain, so that the world be free from this monster at long last.

Toshinori would never forgive himself if anything horrible happened to all those innocent people and even those he was close to because of him.

For everyone's sake he isolated himself from everyone, allowing only a small number close to him, some smaller who know the real him, smaller still of knowing what was his real quirk and everything about it and the past connected to it.

Don't get him wrong he is friendly around everyone and loves to be around others, and getting close to others to save them does not stop him from doing his job, but knowing the dangers he had to make though sacrifices, at times trying to keep contact with civilians at a minimal.

He did all he could in order to keep that ... that _Monster_ from being known by the public, if word got out about who this guy was, what he does and what he is capable of, what his quirk was and how truly cruel and monsterous he really is, no one, literally _No One_ , would ever feel safe in their own homes, in their beds, or even in the streets _Ever_ again. There would be chaos, constant fear and terror, even all out war and protests that could lead civilization to a dark and grim era, or maybe even worse. Other then him and a select few, the only ones who know about him would be criminals who work close to him in the dark criminal underworld, and finding them to find that man was just as big a challenge as it was.

It wasn't easy being in his position, it was very very tough, yes that was obvious, but...

"Do... do you feel like... you're all alone...? Do you feel... no... Are you... lonely?" She asked him hesitantly, feeling like there were tears about to well up in her eyes, to which that earned her a deeper frowned from him, showing an internal conflict and sadness giving her the answer.

The Fact that was there as obvious as a beacon in the night...

No matter what he did.. no matter how much he had done in his life...

...It would never change the fact that he, All might, Toshinori Yagi himself, no matter whats going on and whats happened and been happening, no matter how many great things he had achieved, he himself...

...Was lonely... and painful so...

His smile, which he wears on his face to give the people hope and assurance, the smile he wears when as All Might to inspire others, the smile which he wears to shine a light to others to ensure them that there is a brighter future for all of them... was nothing more but a mask which he wears to camouflage his own internal fears and doubts and insecurities, to hide his own trama and pain, wearing that smile to try and trick the fear inside of him telling himself that everything would be alright but even when the day is saved in the end that doesn't dissuade his own fears.

Every hero out there get scared, even him. Fighting against enemies or stopping disasters or combating against something far worse was no easy task let alone something that could just as easily be confronted without fear, times like that could be pretty traumatizing as he was well aware that there were some heroes out there that even retired early or very well much after their prime due to being so traumatized from all the horrible things that they had encountered with in their lives as heroes. It takes true courage to face the thing that you're scared of, though that never change the fact that you're scared first before you decide to confront that scary thing or you still feel pretty shaken after facing it.

He can smile genuinely, but as a hero when he smiled for the people sake, like when his mentor smiles, while he can smile genuinely as a hero too that would not change the fact that there were times that he only smiled to hide his burdens as he didn't want anyone else to be discouraged and scared or have to shoulder it because of his fears and not wanting to trouble anyone.

Principal Nezu, Naomasa Tsukauchi, Gran Torino/Sorahiko, Recovery girl/Chiyo Shūzenji, Sir Nighteye/Osamu Mirai, were the only ones who knew about his Quirk and about its history, the people he had let into his life, of course there were others that he was also close to but they didn't know about his Quirk such as Eraserhead/Shota Aizawa, Present Mic/Hizashi Yamada, Midnight/Nemuri Kayama, Fatgum/Taishirō Toyomitsu, and the rest of the staff working at UA along with the wild wild pussycats.

Would they be able to handle it if he told anyone else? Would others leave him out of fear or frustration at him for keeping all of that in him? Would they-?

His train of thought was interrupted again when he felt the hand leave his face before he found to arms wrapped around his body and something laying against his chest, looking down he was surprised to see that it was Inko who was hugging him as she laid her head on his chest.

Even though he was surprised, he saw that she was trying to comfort him this way as he sighed softly as he returned it, laying his chin on top of her head.

Honestly, this felt very nice, and even felt like he really needed this as he let his sad and dark thoughts drift away.

They stood there for some time before Inko finally broke the silence yet again:

"It's okay if you do not want to tell me all the details, but it's not okay to just bottle up your emotions believing that no one would want to help you to lift some of those burdens off your shoulders, it's more detrimental to your own well being than helpful. You have a right to vent out your emotions just as much as anyone else can," She told him, "Trust me I had to learn this the hard way years ago. But tell me, do you at least have some friends out there you can talk too? You do you know that you have just as much a right to make friends and tell them how you really feel as everybody else does, right?"

Toshinori, not really sure if he can trust his own voice, simply nodded several times.

"... Toshinori, you know that you can tell me anything as well, I am your friend aren't I?"

He nodded again.

"I understand that you don't want to feel like you're going to burden me considering I have enough on my plate already, but that's just plain silly, you haven't and you will never be a burden to me or the boys in any way." She told him, hugging him closer to her, or at least as much as possible considering how strong a muscular his physique is. _'We have hugged before, but still no matter how many times I have a hugged him I'll never get over the fact that he's just so strong.'_ She thought inwardly before she continued, "Its okay to let any of us, know how you feel, just to let out some of your pent-up thoughts and feelings, I mean you have done that before, you remember right? Like when we first met when you found out who Tenko was related to?"

He nodded, how could I ever forget about that? It was that day he discovered his mentor's grandchild and promised that he would do everything he can to be there for him and new his family however he was able to.

That was when he blushed and realization hit him as he blushed.

Upon feeling it, Inko could not help but giggle, "You see what I'm saying?"

He nodded.

He had told them before how guilty he felt for never knowing what had happened to his mentors family and felt horrible about never backing out of the promise that he kept for her just so he could go to her family and be there for them, he felt even more guilty for never knowing what was happening to his mentors grandson and his friend and what was happening to all those innocent kids for the past couple of years back at that horrible orphanage.

Yet none of them felt nor were ever burdened nor angered by what he had told them, they forgave him and told him that it wasn't his fault as not even he could have known what was going to happen.

Infact, they quickly accepted him into their little circle, and look at all that has transpired since he had met them.

They accepted him, cared about him, they did what they could to help him just as he had for them, they saw him as part of the family.. and that made him realize more that he saw them as part of his.

He... really cared about them... and vice versa...

That that alone made him finally smile, blush fading after some time as he hugged her more, Sighing softly as he finally spoke: "Thank you Inko."

"You're welcome." She replied, nuzzling into his strong, warm and comfy chest as he nuzzles into her soft, gentle but think hair.

"... Toshi?"

As of a few months ago, he had told her that it was alright to call him Toshi, because that was his nickname that his friends called him. Considering how much time they spent with one another since day one he eventually told she could call him by that.

"hm?"

"...Thank you... for all that you've done for my family and I. Really... you really brighten up our days, you're just a delight to be around."

"... You're welcome, and Thank you... And I want to say thank you to you and your son's for being a part of my life as well, really I feel exactly the same as you do... I found myself wanting to spend more time with all of you, you all have a way of making someone feel very welcomed and at home especially after a long day."

"You're welcome.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Toshi?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time, something I've been been wanting to tell you, after some careful consideration, and self evaluation, well..."

"Yes?..."

"... ... ... ... I've always liked you, much more then just a friend. ..."

Toshinori blinked at this before he looked down to face her, as her face looked up to face him that same emotion from before was within her eyes.

Does she...?

"Well... the truth is..." Inko tried to say, Blushing a bit again, but couldn't as she looked down for a bit before she looked back up to him and then said "Well, to put it simply.."

What she did next made him freeze up as she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself up as she pressed her lips against her is with her eyes closed.

His eyes widened. Heart skipping a beat.

She... she was... she was kissing him, but on purpose this time.

Does that mean... that she really does ... with no doubt... she loves him?

He was stunned and didn't know what to say let alone could say anything.

His heart was pounding, a small blush appeared once more on his face as his mind started to think about what he thought of her.

She was both a wonderful friend and a mother to her three children, she always did however she could to provide for her family and was a hard worker too, since the day he met her it was quite obvious that she was so kind and gentle, sweet, loving and caring, at times she was not afraid to scold someone whether her children or an adult if need be, quite obviously she was very emotional but that did not mean that she was weak, she may be a waterspout crier along with her biological son but that just shows how expressive they both are. She cared so much for others well-being and would do wherever she could to help those she cared about and even helping a stranger if needed, her cooking pretty much rivalled his, just like him she never wants to be a burden to anyone, She may look thin and weak but inside she had her own kind of strength that he came to admire so much, so friendly and responsible, she loved her family and friends so very much that he had no doubt that if ever the situation calls for it she would do whatever it takes even giving up her life if it means they would be protected upon seeing how protective she was of those she cared about.

Her quirk was weak in the beginning was now starting to grow stronger with some training here and there she had done from some of the advice He had given her, she was the one that made her Quirk stronger (strong enough to now lift a whole basket full of dirty laundry for a good couple of minutes before she felt any mental strain), she achieved that by her own efforts as he saw the fruits from her labor (figuratively speaking).

She was honest, a very pleasant woman to be around, made him feel like he was at home, safe, like he could tell her anything, her voice was very lovely especially when he heard her sing a lullaby to her boys once or twice, and...

Lets face the facts, she was outright adorable and cute, her emerald green hair always seem to sparkle with such happiness, her hair which was also the same color as her eyes, seemed to shine as bright as her eyes do and, from when he felt it, felt as soft as a silky pillow pile, but even deeper ...she was... she was beautiful... both inside and out.

She seem to make the room brighter just by being in the presence of everyone around her.

It was a wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend, nor even a husband, though she said she was single and had been fine being single, he hadn't thought to asked her what happened to her husband as it seems like a touchy subject to her, but really to him she deserve to have somebody by her side, someone who would not only care about her and love her but also care about and love her sons, someone who could help take the load off of her shoulders so that she can spend a bit more time with her boys and with that special someone.

Though that might be a bit difficult as she had told him that it might be hard to find somebody who was willing to go out with a woman who already had three kids, and she was kind of afraid to find a partner because she had seen some of those stories about how children are mistreated by their single parents lovers so very much to the point where they were either abandoned by both the parent (after having their thoughts and their minds twisted by the lover) and lover without another thought or the children would have to runaway from home or they would be sent away or worse. She couldn't bear to think of that happening to the boys, she could never forgive herself if that ever happened. There was also the fact that she would have to choose carefully if she did want to have someone to love her and vice versa as there was some people that might take it too far.

All of that was perfectly understandable, he could not blame her for that, that kind of stuff can happen which did break his heart as much as it did her. Though to him it seemed unfair...

Again She deserves to have someone special be by her side, to love and care about her and her kids, to nurture them, who would treat them right, to be there for them however they were able to no matter what, to protect her, to spend the rest of their life with her and her kids.

...She... She loved him...

It was there clear as day.

His heart started to pound as he looked back on the memories that he had with her and her boys, all the great times that they had and some difficult ones, and about his feelings towards her in particular as of late.

Slowly he came to realize it all started to make sense now.

Why kept feeling that way towards her and everything, why he kept coming back as much as he possibly could, why his Heart would pound whenever he thought about her and even more why he felt so warm just thinking about her. Why he had feelings towards her that he been trying to deny and trying to be oblivious to.

As it dawned on him more then ever as he too close his eyes and leaning towards the kiss wrapping his right arm around her body and wrap his left hand around the back of her head to hold her up. It was clear as crystal...

He felt stupid for not accepting it sooner but at the same time for not realizing it sooner, he just couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't deny it anymore, who cares about keeping his distance? The thought of not having her in his life just hurt him more, yes he admits it...

He loves her too.

Their was nothing but warmth and love between the two as a blissful silence befell them.

The feelings that they both had been trying to deny and at the same time were pretty oblivious to was now present, upon accepting those feelings they both felt at peace with the other, the more they accepted the more love that they felt towards the other as they leaned in closer to the other.

Action speaks louder than words yes but words also need to be said as much as actions need to be done.

When the two parted, their eyes meeting upon opening them again as they both smile gently and said:

"I love you."

 **Hushabye Mountain - Chitty chitty bang bang**

 **So sorry for the delay like I said, writer's block is a pain in the neck and getting distracted ain't fun once you realize how much it takes away work time.** **I believe you all were expecting this to appear late last night or this morning but it couldn't be helped that I was so tired that I ended up sleeping in this morning due to being up all night, I did wake up this morning but then I end up falling back asleep due to being so tired still but that can happen to anyone, right?** **I hope you you all enjoyed this and all of you have a great day!! Please leave your review for this and tell me what you think? Until next time, TTFN!**


	17. Intervention rising

**A NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!**

To say the boys were happy that their mother and Her new boyfriend, Toshinori Yagi, were dating would be putting it lightly. They were super happy.

Happy that their Mom now has somebody who loved her, cared about her, cherish her, be there for her and respected her, that she has a boyfriend and that he would one day be their father for reals.

When they were told about their new relationship the very next morning they were stunned but otherwise they were all happy as they all cheered and hugged them.

The boys had always seen Mr. Yagi as a father figure to them, had even wanted to tell him such but didn't know how to, but to know that he may One day become their actual father just made them even more happier.

Even if he was busy from time to time he made sure to spend as much time as he possibly could with his new girlfriend and the boys who he saw as his own sons.

Talk with them, do the chores with them, have some fun times with one another and talk about how their day went, Toshinori found himself sleeping over at their house every once in awhile but nobody saw any problem with it as none of the mind it at all. He did what he could to help any of them at any of them have fallen ill or needed some extra help on particular things.

Of course he hadn't actually told anybody about his new relationship, well... all except several people in particular, Nezu (who had deduced almost immediately, the rodent hero was relieved to know that the hero now had someone he could spend his life with), Naomasa (he has a lie detector quirk so of course he knows, knowing this after questioning and counters from him the hero eventually caved and told him, to which he earned a slap on the shoulder as his officer friend told him "Its about time you you got yourself a girlfriend!"), Then of course it was Recovery Girl as Nezu had told her, was the only one he had told as Toshinori wanted to tell the others on his own time, When Chiyo confronted him... to give you the straight forward answer, he got whacked on the head by her syringe shape cane and got scolded for not having told her sooner about having met the midoriya family, but after the rant she had been proud that he had somebody he wanted to be with, and to take care of him as she told him, and I quote, "I'm getting sick of Nursing your ungrateful reckless behind." To which this left Toshinori chuckling nervously. After that, she made him promise her that if any of the Midoriya's were very sick or badly hurt that he would take them to see her immediately, no butts about it, that made him glad and relieved honestly.)

He promised all of them that at some point he would introduce them to the rest of his colleagues, but only when he was absolutely sure that the relationship was completely stable, don't get him wrong he trusts Inko and her boys, but he just wanted to make sure that everything was going to turn out all right in regards to how his schedule usually is.

He had also promised them that he would introduce them to the family when the time was right.

And when the subject of Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye was brought up by the principle himself, that made the number one hero pail so much that his skin looked like snow, He forgot about them, Even though he knew he had to tell them both eventually he wanted to wait... partial bit was because he was scared of how they would react.

As for Katsuki, during a family dinner at The Bakugo residence, He finally apologize (and I mean this genuinely) to all of them for how he acted and for being so mean to all of them. That he was going to do his very best to be nicer from now on, Thanks to All Might coming to their school that day he had been working hard to be somebody that wouldn't disappoint All Might or even get him in deep trouble, to be a real hero. They boys accepted his apology, Though the older brothers made it clear that they had their eyes on him to which he nodded without a word. After dinner the boys started to play with each other until they settled down to watch a movie together as a surprise. Things had been mended between Katsuki and The Midoriya boys and it was great that his personality had been adjusted, he was still rough around the edges and his temper was still kind of bad but otherwise his demeanor definitely had changed and was a lot more manageable. The adults were very grateful about this.

After that night, the boys started to spend time with each other again, Katsuki even became part of their gang as he was no longer friends with his posy, Izuku started to call him By his nickname again, And Katsuki no longer called him Deku, But instead called him Izu, which made him happy.

Overall, Things we're going very smoothly.

But that didn't change the fact that there'd be some difficulties to deal with by the time the boys entered elementary School.

The first couple of days since the school year started was rough.

While the boys were grateful that Kodai and Kaminari were going to the same school as them, they were a bit sad that Kefu was going to a different elementary school, but it was only because his mom had gotten a job opportunity and needed to move (But they had promised each other that they would write each other letters and call each other when they had the chance). And not all the students from their preschool went to the same elementary School of them as only a couple of them were there.

It hurt them that Momo could not attend the same school as them as she was enrolled in a private school by her parents, though she did the very best she could to stay in contact with them as she had missed them all a lot, she did get a chance to meet with Kaminari since the others met him and the boy saw her as an older sister figure, one bit because of her maturity and the other being because of how tall she for a child her age and was taller then him by an inch and a half.

As for the new classmates, they were anything but nice once they found out the status of the boys, and even their friends too.

Izuku had it the worse as he would be mocked, ridiculed and teased about being quirkless, they had even outright called him an idiot and a worthless wannabe in their class to which they got scolded by your teacher for being disruptive in class, but never took the time to get them to stop it all together as she would only scold them after the act was done, she didn't even consult with the principal about it. Izuku had to use every ounce of strength he had in him to not cry in front of the class or even showed his hurt expression to any of them as he told them that he did not care about what they think and that they should stop for they would get in trouble, to which he was laughed at by his fellow classmates. It was only during passing period And even lunch time when he would sneak off into the boys bathroom and lock himself in a stall so he can cry in private when he was sure that nobody else was around.

Tenko was given a wide berth by everyone once they knew what his does quirk can do, no one wanted to go near him in fear of getting turn to dust, most of them only stared at him as if he were a strange creature, some would talk behind his back and call him mean things. All of it made him mad, though he did his best to hide it, the only way you would know if he was very mad or irritated was when he occasionally scratched his throat kind of roughly. He had told them to stop acting like spoiled brats and leave him alone, which only earned him more scorn from his classmate's.

Kurogiri, to his disappointment, was only liked because of his Quirk and people would say how his quirk was perfect for letting him get away with things, some of them even wanted him to abandon his brothers and spend time with them, to which he put his foot down telling them that he's not going to abandon his brothers and that he would never use his Quirk for irresponsible things. There were also some people who are actually kind of scared of him because his Quirk looked very spooky. He got laughed at because of his "Ridiculous" resolve. Often he politely asked them all to stop their ridiculous antics but they didn't.

Kaminari was called stupid and a shocked idiot When his classmates found out what his quirks drawback was, told him that his Quirk pretty lame. He tried to just remind himself of the old saying "Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me." and just laugh it off, but on the inside he felt hurt. No one wanting to be friends with somebody who is a literal living ball of electricity and stupidity, even though that wasn't true as thanks to the boys he did pretty well academically.

Kodai was being avoided by everybody else, while she was outgoing and friendly with the people she was familiar with, everybody else she was not familiar with made her shy tendencies arose, people even talked behind her back because of how quiet she was and called her a "Shrinking Mouse" because of her quirk and the fact that she would get silent as a mouse when bullies would confront her and made her feel so small. She would politely excused herself and speed walk away from them to hide until they were gone before going her next class. When she did speak they would say that her voice sounded completely stupid, which led her to asking a teacher to tell everyone to stop picking on her, only to get yelled at by her classmates after that without much more help from the teachers.

As for Katsuki, a lot of people complimented him about how awesome his quirk was, But he was very ill tolerant about how they were all treating his friends and yelled at them to back off and leave them alone, but they often ignored him saying that they were a bunch of nobodies and that he should be hanging around them more, And that made him very angry and he threaten them to stop it or he would blow them up, nobody was going to talk bad about his friends and even those he finally reconnected with and gets away with it. He often got scolded by teacher for his violent behavior causing him to tell the teacher that they were ones that started it not him and that they were being mean to his friends, but his claim was dismissed which made him growl angrily, the teacher even told him that he would get in trouble if he didn't stop with his behavior.

That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that even though they all wanted to tell the principal about what was going on each of their teachers had outright told them not to, threatening to put them all in detention or even put black marks on their records that would prevent any of them from going to any good schools let alone any hero schools in the future.

This was unjust and unexcusable.

They all knew that. To their dismay though there was nothing they could do no matter how they felt. They were trapped.

They tried to endure it not wanting to worry their parents. Not to mention the fact that, No matter how much they wanted to, if any of them had told their parents then they would all be punished unfairly and that the staff didn't want their school to be found out to have a bad reputation.

To everyone else all the teachers were polite and pleasant, and they treated the other students like normal, but they were all very dismissive and not helping the gang with their predicament, half of it being that the students would always be nice to the teachers and pin the gang as targets, the other half being that they all had given up on trying to stop all students and even those before them from their bullying actions as they seem to ignore them.

The only time they were all together was during passing period And during lunch time and recess, otherwise they were all in separate classes, much to their dismay.

Their parents and guardians knew that something was going on as they could see their frowns and sense they're unease, frustration and depression but couldn't get an answer from their kids, when they asked the school they said all was well and just some kids being a bit rambunctious, but they knew that that wasn't it, their kids would not be acting strangely nor hide things from them for no reason.

Whatever was happening, they didn't like it not one bit. Especially not Toshinori. He could always tell that something wasn't right, when something wasn't right nor sitting well at all, years of being a pro hero backed him up there.

To him it looked like the kids _wanted_ to tell them but they could not, the question was why that was? Were they being mistreated again? Did they get in trouble (that would only be if the kids were defending themselves and others from bullies)? Were they being threatened? Blackmailed?

He needed to know. And Know it he did one day when he was on his way to pick up the kids from school (the parents and guardians got to know each other over time and had no problems picking them all up and taking them home when none of them were busy on an occasion) as he always came 20 minutes early which gave him time to check on updates and the news while he was waiting, but when he came up the school this time he ran into the janitor, who looked fairly young like around his early 20's, who looked very worried and desperate for help as his shacking frame made it obviously to him.

When, as he took action, he asked him if anything was alright, that was when the dam inside him burst as he dragged the hero to the side, recognizing him as the Midoriya boys guardian as far as he could tell, and told him everything with a begging look in his eyes.

Apparently the janitor, Jin Takuse, had grown fond of Izuku, his brothers and his friends when they helped him pick up his supplies after he dropped them on his first day and chat with him a while before the first day of school bell rang starting first period (He had several things in common with each kid, He muttered a lot like Izuku, liked to nit like Tenko, He like to organize like Kurogiri, He liked miniature things like Kodai, He Loved extra spicy food like Bakugo and he liked to dance like Denki). Even saw them at lunch when he cleaned there, occasionally talking to them when all of them had the chance making him feel welcomed.

But since the start of the school year he knew from the start that they were all being bullied. Which broke his heart.

It started when he was sweeping by some of the classrooms when he overhead the students calling them bad names and teasing them like they were jokers. Which made him concerned.

Then while passing by the hallways he could hear several groups of students calling the gang mean things, Calling Izuku a quirkless monkey, Tenko as frail creeper, Kurogiri a fool for hanging with "losers", Bakugo a hot tempered criminal because of his threats towards them for their mean actions towards him and his friends, Kodai a puny shrimp because she was the shortest of the gang next to Izuku and because of her quirk, and Denki a babbling idiot for his quirk's drawback. This upset him as he gently told the students to not be so harsh towards them, only to get laughed at for trying calling him a wimpy janitor that should stick to cleaning before the bell rang for the next class.

If that wasn't bad enough, he told him that some of the upperclassmen were pushing Izuku and Kodai around against the walls laughing at them, which made him angry as that time he intervened telling them to back off before taking the two to the nurse's office to get them checked out incase they had injuries, thankfully only light bruising, he wanted to go tell the principal only to get told off by the nurse for "being a tattletale for telling on some students just playing rough". He looked at the nurse with a deadpan and disbelief expression as if she were joking only to get sassed at by her.

Then there were times during recess were they would get picked on and no one would stop them except him only to get named called and nagged at.

And apparently the gang were not the only ones getting bullied, there was one other student who was also being bullied just as badly, She was the new student that the gang had told him, Inko and the others about, the new friend they met just recently, Himeko Toga who had a blood related quirk, She was cute and nice but she was shy and nervous because she was getting bullied too. He had met her during passing period one day when she was limping to the nurses office after being "accidentally" pushed down the stairs by another student, he escorted her there revealing that her ankle was bruised but she would be fine as she would just need to walk it off but at a slow pace so to not fall down and make it worse. He had been trying to defend her too since then, and told the gang about her so they could stick together, a gang of misfits, she was happy to find others like her and fit in with the gang right away, gaining new friends who would not turn her away.

But that's not all, Jin believed that she was being abused at home just as much as she was at school but worse. Why he thought so? 1: she always wore long sleeve shirts and long pants and acted nervous as if she were hiding something when she had been asked why she never wore short sleeve shirts nor short pants and skirts.. 2: She always looked so pale, like she had not eaten much, or even had slept well due to some of the bags under her eyes, when asked she said that she was didn't get much sleep because a tummy issues, but if that was the case then she would have been yawning like no tomorrow. And If she did yawn then it would only be in private so no one would notice. And her stomach would not be growling as if starving from time to time if it were just a tummy issue. 3: she always preferred to walk home alone like she were scared that something would happen. And 4: She never liked to talk about her family life. Not feeling to comfortable about it, always vague on details other then the fact that she was an only child, she was lonely and she parents were always busy.

That last bit left him suspicious, when she said "busy" she seemed nervous. Making him wonder how "busy" her folks really were.

And thankfully he was not the only one who noticed that there was something suspicious about her family life as the gang felt the same way, but with no evidence there is no way to prove that she was being abused at home. Not to mention that they didn't want to scare her with their suspicions so they kept quiet for now.

He couldn't understand why everybody here was being so incredibly unfair and harsh towards these kids, they were all very good and nice, they couldn't hurt a fly (except maybe Bakugo but only if that fly were trying to attack him and he were trying to defend himself and his friends), they had not done anything wrong.

The other thing that really bothered him more was the fact that the teachers were not really doing anything to stop the bullying, not taking the "No bullying at school" rule seriously, and even if they did Scold the other kids for doing that they acted like they weren't being so serious, he had asked them why that was only to get told to either mind his own business, that they were just kids and they need to learn how to be tough on their own or that he was reading too much into it, but he didn't believe that at all.

He never did.

That was the last straw, he had to do something and that was when he came up with the idea to gather evidence. So he use his phone to record students conversations and even videos of the kids bullying them before coming into stop their attackers.

Which pained him to no end to do that, as much as he wanted to stop it right away when it happened like he usually did, he needed solid evidence to prove his claim. But he would stop the conflict as soon as he could once he got enough.

Once he thought he had gathered more then enough evidence he went to the principal's office, believing that he had been left in the dark the whole time which explains the lack of intervention, and was going to show him the proof and demand that something should be done about this, only for gang to beat him to the punch as he saw them all going in there without seeing him.

He thought to join them, but then he felt like something bad was going to happen, he didn't know why but he felt like he should listen in and see for himself as he got out his phone again, making sure that the door was only a tiny crack open so to not get spotted but also to record the voices more clearly.

Oh how right he was to do that. Because what he heard made him horrified and angry.

He had always known that the principal could be harsh, but he didn't think he would ever be this cruel nor threaten a student in the fashion he had displayed, or any for that matter, in this manner.

Threatening the students with expulsion, putting black marks on the records preventing them from going to good schools in the future, to put them in a mental hospital for their "ill minded behavior", Even telling their parents about them displaying unacceptable behaviors if any of them try to defile him.

He knew that he had to go to the police, but then remembered the principals threat to the kids, he feared that he would not only be threatened too or be put in jail by something he didn't do. He could not afford that, especially because 1: this would leave the kids completely without an adult in school to help and 2: he was a married man and he and his wife were expecting a baby boy in two months, they were a bit strapped for cash and needed the money to pay bills and what they need for the pregnancy and when their son is born. They needed the money.

He felt horrible because he didn't want to cause harm to his family nor his little friends even though he wanted desperately to help both, but didn't know what to do. He too felt trapped.

Toshinori placed a hand on his shoulder and told him that he will take care of everything, thanking him for telling him, informing him that he was the boyfriend of Izuku, Tenko and Kurogiri's mother which surprised him. He told him to get into the car so they go to the police soon as he goes to pick up the kids and their friend.

As soon as he got to the entrance, he then heard a common going on in the recess yard, sounded like a fight was going on, the gut feeling acting up as he went to go investigate.

When he got that feeling he never ignored it as he had learned this the hard way years ago, being a pro hero you would have this feeling that something is wrong, not right or something bad is about to insue or was happening now.

What he saw only proved that as what he saw made his heart drop.

Izuku, his brothers and their friends were surrounded by a big group of 6 bullies, all of whom were the only ones who were in the school yard as everyone else was off elsewhere during their free period, as the gang was being attacked.

Izuku was trying to defend Kaminari as he, who were plain white shirt, blue jean shorts and sandals, was lying on the ground in a fetal position holding his stomach covered in bruises, only to get punched at and knocked down by two of the bullies who appeared to be identical twins as both had dark brown hair, pale skin and bright orange eyes, wearing sweaters and jean pants and sandals with the only difference between them being the color choice of clothing as one was wearing nothing but red and the other was wearing nothing but dark blue, being laughed at and being called a useless worthless idiot but that did not stop the green hair boy from getting back up and trying to defend his friend again, even if that resulted in him getting hit in a knock down once more as the cycle repeated.

Kurogiri was pinned down by the larger kid in the group who was the only one that was bald, whose skin was orange, eyes black as ink, was wearing light gray and dark gray sports clothes and shoes as the Warpgate user was held down by the attackers large hand gripping his metal covered neck digging his knee into his back as the big kid kept hitting him hard if he tried to use his quirk calling him a wimp for hanging out with losers.

And lastly there was Bakugo and Tenko who were both defending Kodai and Toga whose hair and skin color was exactly the same as Bakugo's, her eyes were as yellow as topaz And her hair was in two spiky buns and she wore a long sleeve sweater and sweat pants and black running shoes, we're both holding onto each other in tears as their clothes were in tatters and dirtied up with some bruises on them as the Explosion and Decay users fought against the last 3 members as the first kid had tan skin, mud brown hair and eyes and wore a a white and black spotted tracksuit and black shoes, the second one had dark brown skin, quill grey eyes, fire red hair, wore a red shirt, dark red shorts and black boots, and the third had light tan skin, Tar grey hair, teal eyes, had the ears and the tail of a chipmunk which were Brown with White markings, wore a white shirt, mud brown sweat pants and sandals, Tenko forced to use his fists with his pinkies point out due to his gloves being burnt and left to a side by what appeared to have been fire being the cause of it and the boy himself having some mild burns around his fingers while Bakugo had his back as he kept yelling at their enemies to go jump into a tar pit while using his explosion to defend himself as the first boy has glowing black fists the size of baseballs made of mud, the second boy had flaming yellow fists and the third was baring his big teeth and claws at the.

"Face it you losers, you're a bunch of nobodies pretending to be heroes!" said the chipmunk boy.

"Says the bucktoothed gerbil and his rat pack who has to have his gang to come and beat up a group for just being here!" Tenko retorted.

"Nice came back." Bakugo remarked with a smirk. Thankful that he had taught his friend well on how to retort.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No one talks about me and my boys like that and gets away with it you skinny wimp!" The chipmunk boy yells in anger as he charged at Tenko trying to bite him.

But here's the thing, the boy had no intention to badly hurt him, so he was surprised to trip causing him to go flying and end up biting Tenko's lower left arm so hard that it made him bleed.

The sound of Tenko screaming in pain as everyone, including Kaminari who had regained his senses, turn to him only to be met with horror.

It was the incident in the park at the lake all over again, only worst.

"TENKO!" His brothers and friends cried out.

The chipmunk boy released his jaw and backed away scared that he did that as Tenko held his arm (in an odd way) in pain as his arm bleed really bad as tears ran down his eye. Feeling the blood in his mouth, The chipmunk boy spit out whatever blood he had in his mouth, horrified by what he did.

"ENOUGH!!"

Shouted a male voice in stern anger as everyone turn to who said that.

Needless to say, nobody had ever seen Toshinori this upset and angry until now.

 **Time skip~**

The gang, now all bandaged up, sat outside of the principles office, comforting one another as each of the respective parents, Jin, a police officer who had arrived only a couple minutes ago and the parents of each of the bullies and the bullies themselves were talking with the principle, well yelling at each other to be more precise as they could all hear a lot of yelling going on with some voice's trying to calm down each other, unable to make out what any of them were saying due to the thickness of the walls and the door.

They we're not the only ones there, as Yaoyorozu, who had been informed by the gang while they were in the nurse's office earlier having their wounds treated, came to the school as soon as she could along with her parents as they comfort them as well, horrified by what they have been told and what had been happening all this time.

Thankful the new substitute nurse that they had today was a lot nicer than the usual nurse that they saw and actually had experience in doing stitching due to her previous occupation in working at hospital for short while as Tenko was in need of it due to how deep the bite marks were, The nurse confirming herself that it was so bad that he needed them And thankfully the bite had not hit anything important neither the bones nor the important nerves as he would just need a healing session or two and he'll be fine even though he would definitely be left with scars for the rest of his life to add with the scars that he already had on him.

To say that nurse was absolutely upset about why this happened in the first place, why it was never stopped and the fact that no one had done anything to stop it would not be a strong enough word to describe her current mood, she too is speaking to the principal about this matter along with everyone else that was in the office.

Although quite strangely, The only ones absent from this important meeting were Toga's parents. But why? Running late? No one knew. Toga hadn't said anything, and was hesitant too, but seemed pretty relieved that her parents were not here. Why? It was anyone's guess.

The gang said nothing as they comforted the other, leaning against the other, Izuku, Kodai and Toga looked nervous and unsure as they were being comforted by Yaoyorozu and her mother, while Kurogiri, Tenko, Bakugo and even the fun loving Denki (thankful that both he and the warp gate user only got out of it with just bruising around the stomach, face and left fore arm (for Denki) and back and lower arms (for Kurogiri) were very serious knowing that this was a matter that (thankfully at last) wasn't going to be ignored nor hidden any longer But at the same time they knew that it wasn't as simple as sometimes in these matters it can sometimes end worse for the ones protesting for good as they were being comforted by Mr. Yaoyorozu.

For their sake they hoped that it wouldn't be the case.

For the Midoriya siblings their mother was already stressed and worried as it is and they didn't want to be too much trouble to her boyfriend even though he has already told them that they were no trouble to him at all, All of them could not help but worry.

Just then, there was pure silence, as they all soon took notice of it, That only lasted for literally 5 seconds before the yelling resumed as they all could hear the voice of the principal yelling even louder at the top of his lungs even though they could not hear precisely what he was saying, soon after they could somewhat here the voice of Toshinori here and there between the other man's shout rounds until Toshinori's voice could only be heard both loud and serious then before stopping the principles for a few moments.

Soon after that, The door of the principal's office soon opened as they can now hear what the principal was saying clearly as everyone but the principal, the bullies and their parents walked out of the office with stern and serious looks.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT-!!"

"We can and we will, And there is absolutely nothing to do to stop us." Toshinori spoke with his tone matching the expression on his face as everyone was still facing the principal outside the office.

"And Don't even think about leaving marks on the children's files or going through with any of the threads that you had on them, we will know right away that it was your doing and you wil find yourself without a job or worse in jail." The officer, a tall man with short, black hair and somewhat-rectangular black eyes, in his police uniform consisting of a tan overcoat on top anda matching hat, underneath which he wears a black suit, a green tie at his neck with matching slacks and dress shoes All of which made him look like a detective on the force, told him as he held up his badge to emphasize that he was a police officer and he had the right to book him if he crossed the line, "Any attempts to ruin the reputations of these kids will land you some serious jail time. Don't make me warn you again." He concluded before he shut the door, ending the conversation.

Toshinori let out a sigh, pretty much exasperated as did the other adults as they did the same, as the blonde turn to the group as they looked up at them, anticipation, fear, nervousness, hope were all plastered on their faces waiting for their final verdict.

Toshinori, having seen this, gave them all an assuring smile as he then told them:

"Do not worry children, None will have to worry about coming here ever again."

 **FINALLY!** **I** **was going to make this longer but I wanted to get it done right away So I can move on to the next chapter.** **The next one will mainly center around Himeko Toga, That's all the details I'm going to give you.** **Plus I have some other things I need to take care of but I promise you that I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Tell me what you think about it in your review And I hope you all have a great day.** **TTFN (Tata for now)**


	18. update 3

**A/N:**

Another **rare** update on Saturday.

To My fellow readers, I know I said I was going to be posting the new chapters of my 3 currently running stories soon, But you're going to have to wait a little while longer.

I've been pretty busy with lots of major chores getting done around the house, I've been very preoccupied, But thankfully I only have to work just for a little while longer, a couple more days at least, then I can get to a posting the chapters which again are still almost done as I haven't gotten back to them yet.

Not to mention on the side I've been working on making another one shot, which It's almost halfway done.

I _have_ been working on the chapters bit by bit when I have a chance.

So please be patient just for a while longer. Ok?

Thank you all for your support, for liking these stories: "It's because of him that our lives change for the better", "The (former) Heroine and the Villain", and "Looming nightmare". Thank you for your patience and I hope you are all doing fine and well despite the circumstances and I hope you and your families all have a good week!

TTFN! (Ta-ta for now!)


End file.
